Why Does Love Hurt
by Princessyoukai
Summary: Marik want's revenge on Yami Yugi for the destruction of Malik, but in order to accomplish his goals he'll need to get close to one of his friends...in order to get close to Yami. Perhaps Mazaki Anzu? Marik-Anzu-Bakura
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the characters.  
Why does love Hurt  
Anzu sighed, pushing shocks of brown behind her earlobe; her teeth peering from under her plush lips, as she nibbled the impervious skin absentmindedly. The light scrapping of pencil lead rubbing against the white, notebook paper, intermixed with the repetitive gurgles emitting from the Sensei's parched throat.  
  
Allowing a soft breath to flutter from her pursed lips, she permitted the writing utensil to slip through her forefingers, smacking loudly as it rolled down her auburn desk, covered in rugged markings, engraved in the cinnamon tinted bark. Tilting her head, she propped her arms atop the rectangular desk, equidistant from each of the students aligned tables, set in parallel formation. Furrowing her brows she trailed her index finger down the table, creating small circles aimlessly.  
  
Looking through thin lenses, the sensei placed the tome within his lap, lowering his blue framed glasses as he surveyed the classroom with hazel orbs. Quirking a fair brow he stood up, his hand immediately catching the dense book, before placing it atop his desk.  
  
" How many are not yet completed?"  
  
His dour, husky tone hummed through the isles, as the students tilted their heads upward, various raising their hands high in the air. Quietly he counted the raised limbs, his thin lips moving as he added the amount of unfinished students.  
  
" Alright, the rest of you that are finished may leave class." He stated, scanning through the blissful teenagers as they shuffled around the room, tossing books, papers, and pencils in their bookbags hastily. The students exited through the halls, chattering loudly as they ranted on about their upcoming weekend.  
  
Sighing, Anzu pushed her way through the throngs, located affront lockers and classrooms. Quickly she ran down the gray, cemented stairs, leading into a field of luscious green grass, sprouting newborn plants, miscellaneous in ethnicity. The mammoth transportation's tinted in a bright yellow drove along the school area, the thin narrow doors stumbling open as kids ran up the small thin pathway, entering the buses before finding a comfortable seat.  
  
' Another boring day...' Grimacing lightly she pressed her flushed cheek against the thin sleek glass window, allowing an elite view of pedestrians strolling quietly down the occupied roads.  
Frowning she studied the reflection peering through the mirror. Letting a deep heave float from her parted lips she donned on her pajamas, before slouching into the chair affront the mirror. Tiresomely she dragged the pale blue comb threw her wavy tresses, emitting a scent of strawberries with a tint a lemon. The bristles along the comb glided through her silky locks lithely, adding a light glossy appearance to slide over her auburn tresses. Smiling lightly she put the brush aside, as she walked over to the large, narrow bed, covered in a silk linen blanket.  
  
' Hopefully tomorrow won't be as boring....'  
  
Her slender fingers circled the knob under the viscous light, engulfing half the bed within it's enticing light. An eerie crackle creaked from under the rusty knob as she twisted it swiftly, allowing the room to become consumed with obscurity.  
Marik aimlessly sauntered through the isolated streets, his lids concealing his mystified amethyst orbs, as they remained shut, allowing his long lashes to flutter over his cheekbones. His hands slithered down his lean, muscular torso, shoving into the depth of his pockets as he walked wearily through the sleek coated roads. Tilting his head upwards, he inhaled the ethereal mist flourishing through the night sky. Small beads of water splattered atop his flushed features, sloping his slumped neck.  
  
' Yami........'  
Anzu walked down the stairs, her slippers smacking lightly against the carpeted floor as she entered the living room. Her mother ransacking the kitchen with quick movements, her upper torso slouched downward as she scanned the refrigerator.  
  
" Anzu is that you?" " Hai, Kaa-san."  
  
Smiling brightly she wiped the sweat from her brows, gripping a dark red wash cloth, as she ruffled her apron. " Could you please do me a favor?"  
  
Breathing heavily she nodded in consent. Her mother laughed lightly as she handed her a thin slip of paper, covered in sable scribbling.  
  
" Thankyou so much." Tiresomely she leaned against the counter, her wavy brown tresses stumbling over her slumped shoulder.  
  
" Just go to the market down the block, and please be careful sweety."  
  
Nodding, Anzu shoved the piece of paper into her blue sweater, before quickly exchanging her shoes, and heading hastily outside.  
Marik crossed his arms as he leaned against the brick wall, his right leg overlapping his left as he coaxed into a pleasurable position.  
  
' Baka Pharaoh.....he'll pay for destroying my yami....but how can I get close enough to him...... in order to complete the spell....?'  
  
A light bell dangled rapidly over the sleek glass door as an elderly man slowly exited the market, carrying a large bag of unwanted storage. Wearily he lifted the bag of debris and filth, allowing it to stumble into the large rectangular trash located in a covert area. Clad in a white apron, and light gray pants, he wiped the arising perspiration from his furrowed brows. His bushy mustache covered his flushed lips as he spoke softly under his breath.  
  
Opening his eyes Marik eyed the man with disgust. His taut lips curving into a thin line as a light snarl erupted through his parched throat. A svelte silouhette appeared, running rapidly in his direction. The man lifted his head, his hands molding into the thin apron, wiping his palms thoroughly.  
  
" Anzu it's good to see you, but what are you doing out so late?"  
  
He waved his hand, signaling the young girl in his direction as he greeted her properly, bowing respectively with his hands tucked behind his slouched back. Mimicking his motions she bowed, mumbling a quick greeting before situating into an upright position.  
  
" My mother needed some groceries." She stated, unheeding the blond haired Egyptian engulfed in the shadows, as he remained under the corpulent canopy, concealing his upper torso, as his deft ears listened intently to the conversation between the young girl and elderly man.  
  
' She could be of some use..........' Chuckling inwardly he threw his head back, his throat vibrating as he laughed with humor.  
  
' My plan seems to be working faster than I expected.......'  
  
Author's note: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic, so please understand why it may not make sense. This will end up being a Marik/Anzu fic, but it may take awhile since Marik isn't that flexible to work worth, especially when it's dealing with romance. So please be patient. And remember to Read and Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh, Or Any Of The Characters  
WHY DOES LOVE HURT  
~*~  
Stretching, Anzu groggily climbed off the narrow futon, her feet pressing firmly against the sleek wooden floors. Placing a cupped palm over her plush lips she allowed the boarish heave, indicating unrelented slumber.  
  
' I'm so tired......'  
  
Gripping her temples softly she kneaded the stiff brows with deft fingers, rotating her palms in small, circular motions. Meekly she sauntered into the bathroom, her baggy attire swaying lightly with her svelte limbs. Sliding open the curtain, she twisted the bronze tinted knob, permitting the luke warm liquid to pour generously out.  
Tilting her hand, she flexed her forefingers beneath the water, awaiting till the temperature reached a pleasurable heat. Doffing her sleep-ware she climbed over the dense bathtub, her hand lifting the gold tube, allowing beads of water to coax her weak muscles.  
' I need to think of a plan before I medal with that baka onna...'  
  
Grumbling he paced the mammoth building with aggitation, his pale features twisting into a dour expression, his brows knitted tightly together as he shufffled nervously with his fingers. Sighing he fell into a rectangular chair, coated in a thick, blood red material, decorated with gold engravings of ancient dragons.  
  
Thrusting his head back, his lids slithered down his orbs, obscuring his enchanting, mystical eyes. Arching a fair brow he ruminated silently, his fingers tapping lightly atop the thin, rugged handles. His flushed lips became taut as he shuffled with the unrife amount of choices. Shaking his head he growled lightly under his rasped breath, his bangs stumbling over his forehead as he slumped forward, his torso gravitating slightly towards the carpeted floor as he gripped the sides of his temples.  
  
' I'll become friends with her........'  
  
Disgust implanted in his facade he scowled lightly, muttering vague obscenitites before he continued his pondering.  
  
'..... after earning her trust I'll take what is rightfully mine.'  
  
Chuckling huskily, he pushed his lean stature upward, forcing his body to stand in a proper position as he walked cavalierly towards the open window. The draperies swayed with each gust of wind flourishing wistuflly in the night skies. His white teeth peered from beneath the obscured room.  
  
" Those fools will never know what hit them........that is.....until it's to late...."  
Sighing softly, Anzu exited the bathroom, her hands ruffling the light blue towel tangled in the mass of chestnut locks atop her head. Allowing the soft cloth to drape limply over her shoulders, she apathetically donned on an approriate attire.  
  
" Anzu!" Stumbling over a pair of shoes she pulled the door open, ignoring the swift breezes as they raced past her, her head extending outward as she glanced towards the isolated staircase.  
  
" Hai Kaa-san?"  
Grimacing lightly she ran down the curved staircase, her hand gliding down the marble handle with each advancing step. Upon entering the occupied kitchen, her mother wirled around quickly, her light cerulean orbs indicating impatience as a soft gasp released from her pursed lips, coated in a pink pigment.  
  
" Are you alright Kaa-san?"  
Shaking her head she stepped forward her hand pushing a strand of hair behind her earlobe.  
" Your friend Yugi called....."  
  
She stated turning slightly as she picked up an oval pan, emitting an enticing scent.  
  
" He said something about meeting him and the others at his grandfathers work shop..."  
Nodding her head, Anzu hastily raced up the narrow stairs, shunting the towels as she composed herself into a pleasant appearence, suitable for her friends.  
Humming a light tune silently, Mrs.Mazaki stirred the rusted pan, allowing the plump pancakes to flip repeatively, before resting it atop the heated stove. Quirking a sable brow she ransacked the refridgerator, her hands rummaging thoroughly through the organized items. Mumbling vague curses beneath her breath, her pale hands looped around her hips, her facade indicating deprication. Permitting a heave to flutter from her parted lips she leaned against the granite counter, her hands tucking in the light yellow apron, decorated with roses, miscellaneous in shape and color.  
" I'll see you later Kaa-san!"  
Absentmindedly she waved her hand, her eyes fixated atop the white shelves embedded in the refridgerator.  
Swiftly Anzu jogged down the narrow streets, occupied with large throngs, as men and woman chattered loudly in pairs, entering shops aligned along the sidewalk, as each headed towards their desired destination. Her blue bookbag bounced against her hip as she ran through the sidewalks, her flushed cheeks manifesting from over exertion. Panting lightly, her legs manuvered deftly as she exchanged direction, turning on the upcoming corner.  
  
An immense pressure slammed into her upper torso as she fell backwards, her body succumbing to the dense cemented ground as she allowed a shriek to gurgle from her parched throat. Breathing heavily, her lids tentatively fluttered open, adapting to the diurnal light as it glided over her sheathed face. Looking up she adjusted her vision, squinting her eyes as she struggled to identify the light yellow blob hovering over her.  
  
" Oy, baka onna........watch where your going."  
' That voice...........why does that voice sound so familiar?'  
  
" Marik!"  
  
Voicing her rumination outwardly, she panicked frenzily, unheeding the sly smirk plastered over his taut mouth.  
  
Gasping she fumbled beneath his slumped, lean stature. His slightly muscular arms wrapped possessively around her lower abdomen as he protected her lithe body from falling to the ground.  
" Onegai, let me go."  
" Iie......I have other plans for you my dear Anzu........."  
~*~ 


	3. Translations

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of its characters.  
  
TRANSLATIONS  
  
Authors note: As a request, I am posting this to define the Japanese dialogue I shall be using often in my fic. So if you do not already know what these words mean, here is a list from Japanese inverted into English.  
  
Okaa-san/ Kaa-san- Mother  
  
Sensei- Teacher  
  
Onegai- Please  
  
Iie- No  
  
Hai- Yes  
  
Arigato- Thankyou  
  
Baka- Stupid/ Idiot  
  
Onna- Woman  
  
Oi- Hey/ Yo  
  
Kami-sama- God  
  
Demo- But  
  
Otousan/ Tou-san- Father/ Dad  
  
Matte- Wait  
  
Nani- What?  
  
Gomen- Sorry  
  
~*~  
  
Authors note: I'm hoping this will help you all in understanding, if you didn't already know the translations. If I missed any words or didn't define them properly, please inform me, but anything else I would like to thank all my reviewers, for reading my fic and giving such encouraging, great reviews! Please remember to read and review! Flames will only motivate me to write further! 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the characters.  
~*~  
Glaring, Anzu slithered from his grip, his arm unlatching from her narrow waist as withdrew from the current propinquity.  
" What exactly are you up to Marik....?"  
Chuckling softly he leaned against the brick wall, his lower abdomen protruding forward as he shifted into a comfortable pose. Titling his head, he examined her flushed facade, twisted in a baleful scowl. Smirking he crossed his arms over his muscular, chiseled chest, visible beneath the thin fabric of his white shirt.  
" You amuse me onna........."  
  
Looking up she studied him meekly, heeding his eyes, as they surveyed her intently. Soft breezes tickled at his exquisite locks, as thin, curved tentacles of the luscious mane sculptured his stern jawbone. A pair of amethyst orbs speckled with vague fragments of black , slanted slightly, provided a mysterious facade. His nose, flawless in shape and width trailed down to his pursed , flushed lips, parted slightly, allowing an audible glimpse of his white teeth peering from beneath his taut lip.  
  
His tall stature was coaxed in a bronze sensual tint, causing an illusion as small, vague specks of gold glitter seemed to mold his cheekbones. His chiseled torso vibrated with each inhale of the sweet luminous air; eyes closing as the crease of his lip tilted upwards, indicating mockery as he spoke in a deep, husky voice, reaching her ears, embracing her with the eniticing tone.  
" .......I am also surprized that, that baka pharaoh, and those weak humans aren't accompanying you."  
Grimacing lightly she leaned forward, cheeks flushed as she released her wrath on the blond Egyptian.  
" They are not weak.. and Yugi is not a baka!" Crossing her arms over her chest she cocked her head haughtily upwards, a small smirk curving her plush lips. Allowing a mocking giggle to erupt from her throat, she glared through cerulean pools.  
" Tell me Marik.........who won at battle city again?"  
Her tender voice echoed vibrantly through him, piercing him as he winced absentmindedly. The words suffocated him as he gasped for air, his eyes stretching in an insane manner as he slammed her into the wall, his slender fingers tarnishing her bare, impervious neck, as the shell of his nails dug into her creamy white flesh. Gasping she writhed beneath him, shaking tremendously as she struggled to lift her hands, molding his fingers with hers. Swallowing meekly, her sweaty palms fought off his tanned hand as he tightened the immense grip around her flushed neck.  
Releasing her neck he shoved her limbs up, strapping her wrists together with his right hand as he pressed his body against her. Breathing heavily she continued to catch her abated oxygen, her chest rising against his as she gasped for air helplessly. Pounding her arms into the wall above her head he tilted his head down, his hot breath brushing over her parted lips.  
" You and your friends disgust me............you infest this world with your worthless lifes."  
Realizing the gravity of the situation she remained silent, nodding her head lackidasically as she stared past him, her eyes achieving a dour tint.  
' I wish Yugi were here..........'  
Shaking her head inwardly she shut her eyes tightly, shunting the blond egyptians voice.  
' Why........why is he bothering me and not anyone else, I never did anything to him?'  
Opening her eyes she glanced upwards, intaking the unsual facade concealing his normal, stern glare. His eyes shifted, seemingly studying her features with declared concern. Scolding herself, she erased the ludicrous thought from memory as she shoved him aside. Placing a cupped hand over her neck she traced the thin slits embedded in her skin, forming curved welts along her throat. Averting her fixation atop him, she stared with accusing eyes, the watery pools stabbing his body with hate as she mouthed the words.  
Looking down he examined his folded fingers, heeding her silhouette as it dispersed through the streets. The small droplets of pristine water stumbled around him, covering the roads in the sleek liquid, emitting an ethereal scent. Clenching his fist he ignored the stinging sensation crawling through his curled fist.  
Shouldn't he be laughing with bliss, overwhealmed with amusement by her reactions towards his manipulative demeanor? So then why........why were those simple words....words that were made to express ones current emotions.......hurting him so much..? The churning sensation manifested in his lower abdomen as he clenched the soft fabric of his shirt between his fingers.  
The bitter taste intensified as he opened his eyes, watching as her svelte frame dissapeared through the rain coaxed streets. Guilt.............Mouthing the word he became distraught, tangled within the webs of his reverie. Why was he, one who was believed to have not possessed a psyche feeling guilty? Her words haunted him as he remained in his position, the motion of her mouth as she spoke them below a shaky whisper soaring through his sheathed orbs, playing before his eyes like a film..........  
' I hate you.............'  
~*~ 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the characters.  
  
CHAPTER 4 ~*~  
  
Shivering compulsively, Anzu stumbled down the narrow, hazy sidewalk, her vision abating with each progressive step forward. Panting lightly, white puffs of air arose from her mouth indicating the weather, as the rain intensified immensely. Embracing herself as she walked she replayed the events with Marik in her head, unable to shove away the guilt swimming inside her. Lids wavering slightly, she tightened her sweater, tugging at the collar as she covered her bare neck from the chilly breezes snipping at her bare legs and flushed cheeks. Her knees contracted together to sustain warmth as she fell limply against a building. Tilting her head down her sable bangs stumbled down, sheathing her face from receiving the bitter cold air, brushing wistfully past her. Examining her numb fingers, she gazed over the light blue pigment her nails had begun to attain. Nibbling her lower lip she rocked her body back and forth, hoping to suffice warmth till the winds abated. Scanning the hazy roads she heeded her purblind vision as everything appeared in large blobs of various, diverse colors.  
  
Soft, audible footsteps rung through her ears as she struggled to maintain deft vision of her surroundings as she caught a glimpse of a shifting white and blue silhouette advancing toward her. Swallowing the lump growing within her parched throat, she meekly hid below a canopy, hung by two silver poles at the side of the small building. The curved flaps aligned along the oval canopy hissed lightly as a gust of wind burst through the vacant portion.  
  
" Anzu...?"  
  
Lifting her head swiftly she studied the tall, lean figure as they walked affront her tentatively. Automatically the name fumbled from her swollen, flush lips, pertaining a pale cerulean tint along the underside of her lip. Her lashes fluttered against her perky cheekbones, framing her oval facade, constructed with perfection. Her large, blue orbs were concealed with the shadow of her bangs as they swayed against her forehead. Her hair snatched to her cheeks and forehead, trailing down to her drenched neck, covered in small beads of water. Licking her chapped lips, she stuttered the masculine name again.  
  
" No, it's Bakura."  
  
Silently she prayed to the gods as she ran into her companions hesitant embrace. Reluctantly his arms, covered in a dark blue sweater looped around her shoulders. Pressing her face against his chest she relished the warmth his body emitted, snuggling her body against his.  
  
" Your.....so warm." Her tongue clicked against her teeth, as though she had rehearsed the phrase in a foreign language to him. Her words were folded with an impervious tremble, sounding sluggish, as she spoke them in a hushed, contented heave. Tightening her grip around him, she slumped her head against his shoulder, inhaling the husky cologne coaxed over his bare neck. His hands intermingled within her tresses as he gingerly combed her hair with his svelte fingers.  
  
" What are you doing out so late, and in your condition?" Biting her lip she tilted her head against his chiseled torso, sheathed behind the smooth fabric of his winter attire.  
  
" I was taking a walk...and got stuck in the rain, that's all." She spoke the words with ease, confidence molding her cavalier phrase as she tilted her head upwards, allowing her cheeks to lift as the smile pushed her lips into a blissful, though doleful smile.  
  
" I'm sorry to have worried you, I shouldn't have been out so late." Shaking his head he rested his chin atop her slumped head, his deft finger trailing down her neck, until he achieved his covert desire as he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his arms atop her narrow hips, visible beneath her drenched skirt, prohibited from the school administration.  
  
' She obviously never went home to change...' He noted, absentmindedly tugging at the soaked material, sticking against her long, slender legs.  
  
" Come on lets get you inside, you might catch a cold." Nodding her head she pulled away, permitting enough room from their current proximity as he picked up the fallen umbrella he had dropped when he had seen her running towards him. Tilting the umbrella he flicked it against the ground, ridding the debris as it attached to its squalid appearance. Momentarily his facade dissipated as he gave a disgusted gurgle from below his throat as he meekly wiped the stray twigs and small patches of mud and grass from the protective barrier. Satisfied he pushed the circular object upward, shielding both their frames securely.  
  
" But what about M---  
  
" Who?" Quirking a white brow he studied her curiously as she fumbled with her fingers, her feet shuffling slightly, indicating her nervousness.  
  
" N-nothing.."  
  
" You can stay over at my house tonight, its much closer from here than yours."  
  
Nodding her head she resumed her position beside him as she wrapped her arms around his right arm, embracing him in a sideways manner. Smiling he turned away, shunting the heat that arose in his flushed cheeks. Anzu gambled her chances as she looked in the direction of Marik's last appearance. Furrowing her brows a deprecated whimper erupted from her parted lips.  
  
' I'm sorry Marik....I'm sorry....'  
  
Marik scowled as he studied the pair become engulfed in the ethereal mist as they vanquished down the streets. His chest contracted as he inhaled sharply, his hands gliding down his body till they disappeared in the depth of his pockets.  
  
' So Bakura is taking the Baka onna to his house.....' Smirking he began a relatively slow pace as he followed the two conversing pair, whispering quietly as they walked in the direction of the the male companions home.  
  
' I'm sure they wouldn't mind another guest.'  
  
Anzu nodded in thanks as she hurried into the house, followed by Bakura as he swiftly entered the mammoth house. Anzu sniffed the enticing fragrance greeting her nostrils as she entered the kitchen. The sweet scent intoxicated her as she lackadaisically sauntered into the living room, absentmindedly mimicking her white haired companions motions. Pushing his arm behind him he signaled for her to sit as he directed her attention atop the sofa. " Please sit, I'll go get you some clothes and a towel, I'll be back, all right?" " Arigato, Bakura-chan." Blushing he walked hastily up the stairs muttering a vaguely audible. " Douitashimashita"  
  
Examining the large room she tapped her fingers against her lap as she patted her feet against the carpeted floor, covered in an exotic rug, imported from France. Quietly she stood up, allowing the sweater Bakura had so kindly given her along their jaunt to his home, into the sofa, as she headed into the kitchen.  
  
" I should at least repay him for letting me stay here.." Picking up the spices she studied the names, as she shuffled around the pots and pans placed atop a shelf in a neat organized manner. Smiling she adjusted to where everything was located before preparing beverages and a meal for the two of them.  
  
Bakura hastily ran down the stairs, his arms occupied with the attire he successfully found for her. Waking into the room he placed the pile of clothing atop the sofa before he scanned the area worriedly.  
  
" Anzu?!"  
  
" In the kitchen!" Quirking a brow he walked tentatively into the room, as if preparing to be attacked he entered with cautious maneuvers around the furniture. Eyeing her carefully he watched as she paced the small area, her hands gripping various spices, salts and peppers as she added the instructed amount into the pot, laying atop the heating stove. Closing his eyes he sniffed the fragrance slowly, relishing the scent as she poured the spices into the bowl.  
  
" What are you making, it smells quite good." " That is a secret, and I'm sure you'll love it!"  
  
Hesitantly, as if almost captivated by the scene affront him he spoke in a low whisper. " I got you some clothes, their in the living room."  
  
" Arigato Bakura-chan."  
  
" Don't worry about it."  
  
" You might want to change as fast as possible, its not good to--- Waving her hand in a lazy manner she turned to him, lifting the spatula as she dipped it into the brew, before pushing it against his lips. Furrowing his brows he eyed the liquid sitting atop the spoon with bitter amusement.  
  
" Taste."  
  
" Is it safe?" Chuckling softly he apologized as she gave him a pout before gingerly putting the spoon into his mouth, and awaiting his retort.  
  
" That is the best thing I've ever tasted, what is it?"  
  
Blushing she shook her head as she turned, and continued to add in other ingredients.  
  
" It's not that good, and it's a special recipe that's been in my family for quite sometime." " What's it called?" Turning around she smirked as she tapped him with the spatula lightly at the tip of his nose.  
  
" That is a secret."  
  
Giggling softly she relished the vague pout that grazed his appealing features. " Onegai Anzu-chan?"  
  
" Iie." She stated as she stuck out her tongue. Frowning he turned away, before smiling and looking back at her. " Now, how about changing into some w----  
  
" Alright, alright...you've convinced me." She sighed before twisting the dial atop the stove to a certain temperature. " Watch the food for me while I change, ne?"  
  
Nodding his head he walked affront the stove as she raced into the living room before running past him with the pair of clothes and into the bathroom across the room.  
  
Bakura twirled around as the doorbell rang loudly.  
' Strange, Yugi and the others never told me they would be coming over.'  
  
Chuckling he called to Anzu as he walked past the bathroom. The door opened as Anzu quickly exited the covert area, her attire slightly baggy due to the fact that the clothes belonged to Bakura.  
  
" How do I look?" She made a pose.  
  
" Dreadful! I don't know if I can stand to look anymore!" Chuckling he informed her of his jesting before he told her to watch the food while he got the door. She frowned at the comment before she giggled softly and told him she was aware of his comment, taking no offense of the jest.  
  
" So, who is it?"  
  
" Don't know, maybe Junouchi smelled the food and told the others." Giggling softly she imagined the blond running towards the house with Honda and Yugi holding him by the legs, struggling to stop him.  
  
" Never know." Snorting he shook his head at the ill effigy. " Right, now watch the food, I'll be back."  
  
Bakura slowly made it to the door, his feet covered in white socks sulking in the soft carpet as he made his way across the house, stopping affront the pale vanilla tinted door. His hand looped around the handle as he pulled his arm back with a twist of his wrist, allowing the door to open slightly as he peered at the newcomer.  
  
" M-marik..?"  
  
~*~ 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the characters.  
  
CHAPTER 5 ~*~  
  
Anzu placed a hand over her plush lips, muffling the boorish heave as she tediously stared into the pot, gazing over the small bubbles coating the luke warm liquid as she stirred the sable spoon lackadaisically in a circular motion. Tilting her head slightly in the direction of the door she listened intently to the masculine voice, conversing quietly.  
Curiously she strode backwards, thrusting her head back to obtain an elite view of the male figures peering slightly behind the wall. Bakura's unruly locks swayed slightly as he firmly placed his hands against the wall beside the door frame, the door shifted in a position blocking her view of the guest. Grimacing irritably she placed the spatula beside the stove, before trotting into the room.  
  
" Bakura-chan, is somet----  
  
Marik shifted in her view, a depraved smirk twisting his thin lips as he leaned against the door frame cavalierly. His amethyst orbs, sheathed beneath his fair tresses adjusted till they rested atop her aghast features. Bakura whirled around as he glared towards the oblivious girl, a soft growl erupting from his throat as he maneuvered affront Marik, allowing a partial glimpse of the exotic Egyptian.  
  
" Go back into the kitchen Mazaki." Shaking her head she averted her attention atop her companion, oblivious of the altered transformations in his soft, tender features, placed into a stoic snarl. Her head twisted, once again permitting her cerulean pools to study her adversary. The tanned youth, flesh coated in a meek cinnamon, gazed over her, his head tilted haughtily upwards, as he chuckled gruffly. Bakura growled lightly providing his brunette crony to acknowledge his altered personality.  
  
' Yami Bakura....' Gasping inwardly she eyed the stern glare provided from the pale tomb robber. Curling her fingers beneath her palms she backed away tentatively, the pale blue slippers concealing her feet padding lightly against the floor as she walked backwards, entering the living room quietly, whilst keeping her fixation atop the two arguing males.  
  
Bakura cocked his head to the side, his fist shoving under Marik's white collar, pulling the slightly amused Egyptian to an uneasy propinquity. Marik chuckled huskily his tone laced with sarcasm, his amethyst orbs glinting momentarily before adjusting to their opaque purple.  
  
" What business do you have here?" Yami Bakura spat belligerently, shoving the Egyptian into the wall as he kneaded his collar, quenching the fabric between his clenched fist. Marik chuckled with amusement as he gazed over the furious boy.  
  
" My business is not with you Bakura."  
  
Blood slithered down the creases of Marik's parted mouth, his hand palliating the numbness as he snarled with animosity. Bakura lifted his hand in the air, parting his svelte fingers as the thin tentacles of crimson liquid glided down his pale fingers, trailing to his wrist. Smirking, Bakura waved his hand clearing the squalid, repulsing liquid from his hand with minor disgust. Marik's chiseled chest vibrated with each light pant as he tentatively wiped the streams of his splattered blood from across his mouth and chin.  
  
" You've gotten weak Marik, so it seems."  
  
Growling, Marik punched the pale adversary roughly into the ground, specks of gold glimmering through his orbs as he studied the fallen boy rise uneasily from the ground. Trembling slightly from the immense blow received from the current chuckling Egyptian, Bakura placed a cupped hand over his blood coaxed mouth, apathetic towards the thin stream escaping his rugged, white locks, sliding down his throbbing temples.  
  
" Bas----" Swaying visibly, Bakura gripped his head, examining his fingers as they shook , whilst nearing his blood stained forehead. His fingertips fell firmly into the thick liquid, his eyes wavering as he studied the rife amount of crimson smeared across his descending palm. Numbly he fell to the floor, his vision manifesting into a purblind state as he shoved into the rugged carpet, absorbing the small drops of blood falling aimlessly from his head. Anzu quickly ran into the room, her pursed lips parted as a small gasp fluttered from her throat. Screaming the fallen youths name she hurriedly knelt beside him, lifting his unconscious body into her trembling limbs.  
  
" Bakura-chan...onegai......Bakura...wake up..onegai.." Repetitively she murmured the words into the boys ear, the phrase identical to the last as she shook the tomb robber gently by his stiffened shoulders. Embracing the limp body, tears stumbled from her cerulean orbs as she cradled the boy in a motherly manner.  
  
" What did you do to him!?" She snapped, tilting her head over her slouched frame, as she glared furiously through tear stained orbs.  
  
"My business was not with him onna, he seemed to not understand that, now he must pay the consequences." Chuckling with mockery his thin, flushed lips curved into a depraved smile, his eyes stretching in a taut manner as he advanced toward the girl, aiding her unconscious companion. Biting her lower lip, she heaved in a heavy sigh as she tentatively lifted Bakura, pushing his arm over her tense shoulder, positioning him into a proper composition.  
  
Marik stepped affront her, his appealing features twisted in an unreadable emotion, presented in a stoic appearance. Trembling slightly she shifted back, wincing slightly against the diverse weight of the boy mounted over her body.  
  
" Where do you think you're going?" He inquired with bitter sarcasm. Ignoring the immense fear slithering through her veins she hastily mumbled the reply. " Onegai Marik, if I don't get Bakura's wounds healed he may go into a coma." Pleading she gazed into his opaque orbs, emitting unremorse for the white haired boy.  
  
" I care of nothing for his health, I came only to spe--  
  
" If you won't help me then get out of my way!" Angrily she shoved him aside, limply slightly as she carried her two sided companion.  
  
Slightly amused he followed her meekly out the door, his hair embracing the diurnal light as it transfixed his entire frame, adding a light tint of yellow to coat his body.  
  
Smirking he watched as she stumbled visibly down the narrow sidewalk, struggling to arrive to her desired destination before Bakura succumbed to a worsened state of health.  
  
" Where exactly are you taking him, Mazaki?"  
  
" None of you business!" She snapped, as she shifted the boy within her arms.  
  
~*~  
  
Panting audibly Anzu's legs trembled from the elongated jaunt to her home, bypassing the hospital covered with large throngs of enraged family members screaming obscenities for the delayed nurses as they rustled around the area, lifting the rife amount of injured bodies atop the stretchers. Breathing with quick intakes she clumsily stumbled into the isolated home, resting her crony firmly atop the futon situated in the middle of the living room. Hastily she raced up the stairs, apathetic towards the sharp pain seeping through her overexerted muscles.  
  
Lifting his lids, Bakura examined the room, his lips parted as he allowed his tongue to wipe his chapped lips. A foggy silhouette hovered over him, seemingly draping a small rectangular cloth above his drenched temples, clearing his flushed features of the perspiration coating his face and neck.  
  
" Bakura...say something." The muffled voice rung through his deft ears, causing him to wince from the harsh reaction he received wence her voice entered his ear drums. Nodding his head he slumped his head back, sighing shakily as he allowed her to aid his wounds. " Where...am I?" " My house, the hospital was to flooded with other injured civilians." Softly she trailed the cloth down his flustered cheek, tracing his jawbone gingerly as she wiped the attained sweat forming over his body.  
  
" Your wound wasn't too severe, I thank kami for that." Smiling she sat up, leaving the thin fabric to rest atop his forehead, his bangs pushed backward, allowing the cool cloth to penetrate his temples thoroughly. Smiling weakly, he thanked her for her ministrations, though unaware of how he had received the wounds.  
  
" Everything is still foggy.." He mumbled absentmindedly, pressing a sweat coated palm against his forehead. " I feel like I have no control over my body, in fact I sometimes feel my body belongs to my Yami." He murmured quietly, permitting his hand to drop to his side. With a sympathetic smile, Anzu gently sat beside him, outstretching the requested beverage, with a faint sigh.  
  
" I'm sorry, it's my fault to begin with." She mumbled in an ashamed whisper, placing her head atop her knees as she lifted her legs atop the futon. Her cinnamon tresses swayed magnificently against her knees as soft flutters of the cool crisp air plumaged through the open windows, causing him the craving to entangle his fingers within the creamy locks. Shutting his eyes he quenched the craving, parting his mouth as he spoke in an unusual tone.  
  
" Marik, said he had no business with me, so I'm left to believe he wanted to speak with you..but why?" His gruff, harsh tone caused her to immediately become engulfed in nervousness, her eyes wavering as she tilted her head in the direction of the speaker.  
  
" Me? Why on earth would he want to talk to 'me'?" She mumbled shuffling her feet against the cushions. Quickly she stood up, avoiding further questions relevant to the exotic Egyptian's arrival.  
  
" I'll be back, I have to go to the store to buy more supplies...." Hesitantly she peered her head in his direction with a worried expression.  
  
" Will you be alright?" " Hai." The husky tone muttered, before the pale boy sheathed his orbs, and silently embraced slumber.  
  
Anzu stood affront the vanilla tinted door, replacing her slippers with outdoor shoe wear as she hurriedly slipped off the flip-flops. Twisting the knob, she permitted the yellow light to seep into the vacant house, before clumsily running out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Marik's brow arched slowly as he recognized a brunette female jog hastily in the direction of a nearby store.  
  
Scowling he slowly sauntered across the street, mimicking his rivals friends movements as he followed her into a small supermarket. Remaining still affront the sleek glass windows, permitting pedestrians an elite glimpse into the taut store, he annoyingly sighed, sliding his hands into his pockets as he waited for the right moment.  
  
" Arigato!" She waved towards the elderly man standing beside the counter, who respectively bowed his thanks as she exited the market. Shifting the two bags in her arms she quickly turned, unheeding the tanned youth standing nearby. Roughly her lithe body impacted with a dense object, causing the items in her bag to spill atop the cement floor. A groan erupted from her lips as she studied the catastrophic heap of food and various other supplies scattered across the sidewalk.  
  
" Baka onna, didn't I warn you about paying attention to where your going?" The gruff voice angrily spat, as the tall, slightly muscular frame hovered above her, a hand extending above her shoulder. Meekly she rested her hand in his, examining the immense contrast between their body tones as he easily lifted her body in an upright position. His fingers looped around hers, assisting a firmer grip on her.  
  
" Tha-thankyou." She mumbled with manifested embarrassment as a small pink tint crept into her cheeks. Smirking he released her hand, the warmth that emitted between their cupped hands slowly diminishing.  
  
" Need help?" He snapped, studying the fallen items laying on the floor, as he crossed his arms. Gasping inwardly Anzu's features twisted into an astonished gape, her plush lips parted as her orbs seemingly became slightly larger in length.  
  
" Well!?" He spat, leaning slightly forward, as though hoping the swift movement would snatch her from her reverie.  
  
Nodding quickly she bent down, picking up the items she silently watched him through the corner of her eye, questions swarming her thoughts, causing her bitter puzzlement.  
  
" Thankyou."  
  
She mumbled quickly, hoping her voice didn't provide her current fear and curiosity for his aiding.  
  
Gruffly he picked up the beverages and meals packed in diversely shaped containers. Pushing them into the bag he handed her it before sighing quietly. Anzu bowed ignoring his annoyed grunt as she whispered a silent thanks. Gripping the bags closely to her chest she murmured his name, though surprisingly he heard, tilting his head slightly over his shoulder.  
  
" I wanted to....say sorry, for being so rude to you 'that' day." " I do not care how you view me onna, your hatred towards me affects me in no way." Lifting a hand she gripped his shoulder, struggling to hold the bags within her looped arms. " Demo, I don't hate you......I really think that given the chance lots of people would like you." She insisted, resisting the urge to knead his tense shoulders.  
  
" And you?" His gruff tone was transformed into a seemingly curious, and imperious flare hidden within. Momentarily he gambled allowing a childish expression to consume his stoic features as he awaited her answer.  
  
"Me? Ofcourse I'd give you a chance, but you've never actually put someone in that situation."  
  
" I am now."  
  
Blinking she rehearsed the words he spoke through her mind, successfully acknowledging the cryptic meaning indicated within the phrase, she gasped silently, lifting her head as she looked at him suspiciously.  
  
" Me? Why me?" He snarled, a repulsed grimace curving his lips as he shifted beneath her gaze. " Forget I said anything." He spat, as he shuffled down the sidewalk. " Matte!"  
  
" Nani!?" He shouted, irritated. Though inwardly his plans were being laid out just as schemed.  
  
" You just came back right, and I'm guessing you have no place to stay?"  
  
" And?" He mocked, lifting a fair brow with obvious boredom.  
  
" Well my parents are on vacation, so there's plenty of room, if you don't mind staying with me that is?"  
  
' Don't mind at all.' He chuckled inwardly.  
  
" I suppose." He stated, masking over his features with an apathetic sigh. " Really? Great, well come on, lets go." She stated, signaling for him to follow as she waltzed through the various sidewalks.  
  
' The stupid onna actually fell for it, I guess this is going to be easier than I had thought'  
  
~*~ 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of its characters.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Anzu shuffled the bags within her grasp, as she shoved the gold key lightly into the key hole, twisting the trinket before turning the door knob, and quickly waltzing inside the vacant residence. Scanning the area, she lackadaisically dropped the milky white bags atop the sturdy wooden table beside the entrance, before absentmindedly slipping of her shoes. Hesitantly she turned around, gesturing the gorgeous Egyptian inside, and shutting the door behind his sauntering stature. Grimacing vaguely she studied his body, his hips protruding forward as he slumped against the wall with an annoyed heave, fluttering from his cinnamon tinted lips, speckled with visible shades of pink.  
  
" I'm going to take these to the living room.." She stated meekly, lifting the bags as an indication for her mild phrase. His long black lashes created thin shadows to swirl over his cheekbones, framing his slightly chiseled facial structure. Exotic gold earrings hung from his earlobes, ending near the curve of his jawbone. His fair hair fell limply over his shoulders, each shock of the luscious, smooth mane curving in its own direction, creating an attractive illusion. Scolding herself inwardly she tore her gaze from him, quickly trotting into the living room with the necessary supplies to aid her unconscious cronies recovery.  
  
Smirking he opened his eyes, specks of glitter framing his amethyst orbs as he unfolded his arm, and cavalierly entering the room with a snarl. Hovering over her he watched with repulse, as the female brunette hastily set innumerable aiding tools atop the table parallel to the futon Bakura slumbered atop.  
  
" Why help him, I'm sure he will heal in good time." He snorted, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at the pale youth lying atop the sofa. Obvious hesitation within her motions she adjusted her eyes atop the floor, restraining her gaze from colliding with his enchanting one.  
  
" He's my friend, I have to help him." Snarling lightly he walked to a nearby wall, before slumping his tall stature against it.  
  
" And why do you treat me as nothing has happened?" " Wha-what do you mean by that?"  
  
"You know what I mean! I caused that fool his pain, and you treat me as if it never happened!?"  
  
" I know." Pausing she pressed her hand atop Bakuras forehead, wiping away the accumulating perspiration around his temples.  
  
" But everyone should be given a second chance. Even if they were bad in the past, they can always change."  
  
"You shouldn't be so naive! If you are then everyone will use that weakness against you!"  
  
" I don't think of it as a weakness. In fact I think it helps you see the true person, and not to simply judge by backgrounds or appearance." She stated firmly, adjusting her gaze atop the slumbered youth.  
  
' Miss goody good disgusts me with her naive talk! She is weak and the weak must be destroyed.'  
  
Though he stated the words firmly, he felt as though he had said a lie, a complete and utter lie to make himself feel confident of his repulse toward the girl. Though now, now it seemed as though he regretted thinking of her that way. Grimacing he scolded himself repetitively for feeling these emotions that only worthless beings should endure. Anzu shifted her body facing his stoic glare as she kept her hand atop the white cloth placed over Bakura sweat soaked temples.  
  
" Why is it you hate humans so much, you are one. Are you not?" Grimacing he snorted slightly as he slumped against the seat. " They are weak and care for only themselves. Humans cannot survive without help from elite figures, which makes them disgusting insects."  
  
" Is that so?" Shutting her eyes she tilted her head before lifting her lids as she examined her companion absentmindedly. " You possess human emotions, do you not?"  
  
Chuckling bitterly he eyed her tentatively. She smirked inwardly, apathetic towards what he may say or do to her once she is done speaking.  
  
" You do. You fear of having friends. You care and miss your Yami. You loathe and despise humans. I'd say your pretty human yourself." She laughed inwardly as he gasped huskily, his eyes widening sufficiently as he repeated her sentence over and over in his mind. Insanely he laughed through his mind. It was preposterous. He was nothing like those beasts. Nothing. She was simply trying to play her obnoxious mind games to turn him good. He chuckled inwardly. He would play along with her game, after all messing with lowly humans was a hobby of his, and the plan was still in process. Smirking he sat down, transforming his features in a hurtful, solemn gaze.  
  
" No one has ever said that to me." He replied in a hushed whisper, all the while applauding himself for creating a believable tone and facade. Anzu smiled sadly as she walked beside the alluring Egyptian, his torso slouched forward, whilst his long fair, luscious mane stumbled downward, covering his bowed head and tense shoulders. Sitting atop the arm handle she embraced him loosely, resting her head atop his as she murmured soothing phrases.  
  
" Never be ashamed of emotions, Marik. In fact without them you'd be vulnerable. Those feelings buried deep inside you help you through life, they help us down our paths, even in tough decisions that we are unable to make on our own." Meekly she cradled his head against her chest, her svelte fingers combing his tresses, emitting an enticing scent. During the process his lips had parted, his eyes widening, realizing her actions toward him. Why was she not scared of him like all the rest? Running away from his harsh gaze that pierced through any weak mortal soul? Yet she, this girl seemed so calm even at the proximity she shared with him. Shutting his eyes he lifted his hands, clenching his temples in an attempt to palliate the throbbing soaring through his forehead due to the innumerable questions he asked himself, relevant to his rivals best friend.  
  
" I....don't understand." He muttered outwardly, completely oblivious to his current surroundings.  
  
" Why must I be weak for feeling such emotions?" Intensifying his grasp against his temples he clenched his teeth together, the pain becoming unbearable. Heeding his distressed posture Anzu embraced him tightly humming softly in his ear to soothe his panicked state of mind. Inhaling sharply he tilted his head up to her, his deep, amethyst orbs impervious and opaque.  
  
" Your not weak, Marik. Even your yami, one who was even more disgusted of feelings, held them himself. Hate." Slowly he turned his head, studying his hands now lying atop his lap.  
  
" But...." Anzu smiled. Was it possible he was beginning to realize, and except those emotions? She felt her body slam into the ground, eyes squinting as she felt her ribs begin to ache from the impact. Looking up she saw Marik breathing heavily in his upright position.  
  
" No! Its not true. You know of nothing of my yami!" He bellowed before he hovered over her. " Everything you say is a lie! Your like all the rest!" He spat. Clutching her side she stood up cautiously, a solemn gaze plastered across her slightly flushed features.  
  
" Your wrong, Marik. I know your not an evil person deep down. Simply influenced to believe that." She smiled weakly, hoping in some sense the action would calm him to a rational rate. Growling he turned around.  
  
" Shut up! I don't want to hear your worthless mumble. You don't know the kind of person I am."  
  
" I do! I know you don't want to be looked on as a weak human like all of us. Therefore you lock yourself away, even act rude to stay in your solitude of what you think is right!"  
  
" I know you well enough, Marik. Well enough to know these feelings you've recently felt are getting stronger, and soon enough you'll have to except th---  
  
" No!" He snapped, specks of gold illuminating his clouded orbs. " Do not tell me what to do, onna! I will do as I wish."  
  
" So that you can what? Run away like a scared little boy? Because that's all you've been doing since we met, is locked yourself away." Achieving a melancholy grimace she watched him intently, remaining silent as he listened to her.  
  
" Why won't you just talk to me, and accept what has become of you?" " I will not accept being a weak, worthless insect like you!" He shouted, exasperation clearly evident within his narrowed eyes and flushed cheeks.  
  
" That's all you are, is a scared little boy running from his fears, when he can simply overcome them."  
  
Her body skidded against the sofa in which Bakura lay, as Marik's hand roughly came in contact with her cheek. Gasping she stumbled atop the sofa, dodging her unconscious friends slumbered frame, thus causing her slip and bang into the table.  
  
" I never run from my fears, onna!" He bellowed with belligerence as he walked affront her, his hand looping around her wrist as he raised it into the air. Panting softly she held her hand against her cheek, ignoring the stinging sensation seeping through the small crimson welt forming atop her pale cheek.  
  
" I just wanted you to see.....that you are loved Marik..." She mumbled quietly.  
  
He looked down to her and for a split second she swore his eyes pained with guilt, over his actions and harsh terms toward her. Shaking her head, she bypassed this factor.  
  
" Loved? Then by who, Mazaki?"  
  
" I-I love you, Marik. I love all my friends dear to me." Oh god, she couldn't believe she had just uttered those word, those very three words. She didn't exactly love him in an intimate way, possibly as a friend. But love him? Why did she have to say that? She could have said she liked him as a good companion, but instead she risked thought and overcome by fear muttered the first three words that came to her head.  
  
Swallowing sharply she watched as he remained silent, his feature awestricken, lips slightly parted as he absentmindedly released her wrist.  
  
No one had ever in his entire life told him they loved him. Even if the term was to be stated in a friendly manner, those words were never said to him. Maybe he imagined it? But then why would he think of such a repulsive thought involving 'her'? He turned to her quickly, his face omitted of any emotion, studied her intently.  
  
" But why, why do you love me?" He asked, his voice in a gruff, husky whisper. She didn't know how to respond. What was she suppose to say? That since the first day she saw him she was somehow attracted to him, without explanatory reason? And even though he caused all that havoc, and hurt all her friends, including Bakura, she somehow managed to look at him without feeling hate or disgust. Shaking her head she erased the images of the tanned, handsome Egyptian from her psyche. Looking up she parted her lips, preparing to respond his awaited question.  
  
~*~ 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do no own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of its characters.  
  
~*~ CHAPTER 7 ~*~  
  
Marik couldn't understand why he was suddenly curious for her response. He shouldn't care what she thought of him. In fact he relished when pedestrians would walk by him and study him as if he were some abnormal creature roaming the earth. His posture emitted defiance and elite authority which somehow nerved the human race. In a sense they felt mocked by his confident composure, and cavalier saunter. Marik enjoyed every second of it, their fear so thick and obvious he could even taste it against his lips, a delicious flavor he relished, as well as the peculiar aroma that intoxicated his nostrils whenever humans held fear. He hated this now.....whenever he was near the Pharaoh's friend, Mazaki Anzu, he felt the situation was reverse and he was the weak and vulnerable human who cared what others thought of his appearance and personality. He was disgusted in himself, he wasn't.....this wasn't suppose to happen. He was never suppose to feel emotions.  
  
Yet somewhere, deep in his soul he was not at all bothered by this factor of sustaining these feelings. Ever since he began to provoke in his 'plan' to avenge his Yami, he grew closer to the obnoxious girl. At first he thought he was going insane with her presence, her words jolting, irritating to the point he felt he'd diminish her soul with his staff. He could feel his Yami laughing at him, mocking him and taunting him through dreams for how weak he had become over this small process. He would succeed in the plan, even if hurting the girl was part of it, he would get through it no matter what. He wasn't weak and his yami, even if in the deep clutches of darkness, held a part of him that would assist him through this. Lowering his gaze he inhaled every emotion currently felt. Weakness would not be allowed. Her hair nuzzled against his cheek as she shifted against his grip, obvious pain evident in her scrunched features. Releasing her wrist, she reluctantly caressed the pink hued are with her other hand, cradling it tentatively.  
  
Anzu rubbed her sore wrist, his grip still evident, lingering on her pale skin now coated in a vague pink. Looking up she studied his stoic features, his body turned to the side allowing her gaze to glide over his side-profile immaculate with a tanning glimmer to intensify his beauty. Shifting his eyes to glance at her he watched satisfied flickering through his amethyst orbs how her eyes swept over him with amazement.  
  
" I-I....." She knew she would have to confess her feelings to him sooner or later, and now seemed the right time. Looking into his eyes she saw pain, confusion, disgust too many negative emotions she was forced to wince and turn away from the harsh gaze. He was physically and mentally wounded, his soul was shattered and she would be the one to help him stitch the fragile pieces together slowly. He wasn't the type to adjust so hastily, she could only imagine it would take innumerable months till he accepted and embraced the 'weak human emotions' as he addressed it. She'd do it, she'd say those words no matter what. She would ignore the sinister smirk across his lips and repulsive shimmer in his eyes whenever he looked at her.  
  
But she couldn't help but notice lately he looked to her with a unexplainable flare in his mischievous eyes, slanted with normality. Whenever she was turned away, or absently walking around the house, she had heeded his piercing eyes on her every move, with an emotion she wished she understood, but the flicker would disappear as quickly as it came leaving her to ponder through nights slumber, plagued by that tantalizing look that drew her in his soul. Looking up she quickly caught his eyes once again overwhelmed with the puzzling hue, that almost seemed to give his entire face a tender, understanding appearance. Now was her chance, he seemed to be in a state of calmness, which would make him except her words more easily.  
  
" Marik.......I--  
  
"..Ahhh!" Bakura's body jolted upward, beads up sweat drizzling down his ruffled hair as he clutched his head with heavy gasps of air. Arching a brow at the sudden interruption, Marik glared towards the awoken tomb robber before quickly heading towards the door.  
  
" Where are you going?" Anzu asked frantically, she couldn't have an angered man like him running the streets without her guidance. She feared he may inflict pain on the innocent in his fit of rage.  
  
" Out." He replied gruffly before slamming the door behind him. Sighing heavily Anzu lowered her head. So things didn't go as she hoped for, there was always later on, and tomorrow. Groaning inwardly she quickly remembered Bakura. Racing over to his side she bent down beside him.  
  
" You okay? Did you have a nightmare, Bakura?"  
  
His eyes remained shut as he nodded his head in reply.  
  
" I'm going to get another wet towel." Thanking her for her troubles he slouched back slowly on the couch, inhaling sharply. Moments later she came back, caring a small white towel, bowl of water, large white shirt and a fluffy blue towel. Laying the bowl on the table she placed the shirt near the edge of the sofa where his feet rested on.  
  
" Lift your head." She stated softly, before quickly sliding the pillow beneath his head as he struggled to raise his body. Towel still in hand she dipped it partially in the bowl of steaming hot water, before gripping the soaked linen in both hands and squeezing out the excess water. Smiling tenderly she laid it out over his sweat streaked forehead, applying light pressure to collect the sweat and lower his temperature. Slowly his rugged breathing adjusted to soft light breaths of air, indicating his slumber as his features softened, lips parting as his head swayed slightly to the side, seeking comfort from the pillow cushion. Smiling weakly she pushed away stray locks of his white hair aside, before frowning as she rose in a standing position, hovering over the contented boy.  
  
Slowly she walked towards the door frame, a saddened expression twisting her features. Should she go and look for Marik? She was worried about him, no matter how insane it sounded. She would've never thought life would've ended up this way, with her aiding Bakura's ill state and allowing him to stay at her home, and become closer and more comfortable around their worst rival. The thought didn't bother her that both males staying at her home were once her best friend Yugi's enemies, in fact she enjoyed their company. Her parents were always gone on business trips, leaving her home alone for weeks, even months. Now that Bakura and Marik were staying with her she had company at home, and was annoyed by the utter silence of an isolated home with only her occupying it. Leaning against the door she examined Bakura from the peculiar angle in which she stood. He seemed fine on his own, but she still felt guilty about leaving him by himself while on her search for Marik. Glancing to her right to the thin narrow window beside the door frame she spotted Marik sitting in the front yard, legs propped in knee lock, placed affront him as his long fair hair swayed with the gentle breezes swirling past him with eerie hisses. Anzu sighed with relief. He hadn't even gone far, he was practically eight feet away from her, sitting solemnly on the green grass. Opening the door slightly, she peered within the small space she had made, shutting her eyes almost immediately as the swift breezes tickled her face and neck.  
  
" Are....you alright?" She spoke so softly she had thought he hadn't heard her, especially since the loud wind muffled her voice into nothingness, yet it seemed he had as he tilted his head slightly over his right shoulder.  
  
" What's it to you, Mazaki?" He spoke gruffly. Anzu huffed angrily. She never got this guy! One minute she was getting through to him and the next he was completely quiet, stoic, and refrained from speaking too much to her.  
  
" I'm just worried!" She shot back, no longer caring if she told him everything right the and there, even in his crude state. " I was just making sure you were alright. You don't have to be so rude."  
  
For a moment he turned back to the diurnal rays of the sun slithering over his features, providing his entire body penetrated by the orange light, an unusual yellow hue.  
  
" Worried.....about me." It seemed as if he had trouble saying the words, as much as believing them. Why would she care? I've done so much to harm her and her friends, and yet she still cares for my safety? He scowled with irritation and annoyance, he couldn't understand this girl! He'd done every crude thing possible to her, the Pharaoh and her obnoxious friends to cause her to hate him, yet she didn't, and he couldn't get why. Was she insane?! Did she not loathe him for everything he'd done in the past? For everything he'd said to her? Suddenly he realized her presence beside him, and if not for being half absent in mind, he'd have jumped back from her sudden propinquity. He turned to her with an raised brow, and narrowed eyes.  
  
" Its never fun to be alone is it? I myself know the feeling." She stated, a weak smiling gracing he flushed, plush lips. She couldn't think of anything to say. Why was he so hard to start conversations with, she didn't get it. She could walk up to a stranger and make easier discussions.  
  
" Its about to rain, we should be getting inside."  
  
He remained silent, motionless almost, and his posture indicated he neither cared nor bothered to listen to her statement. Frowning she looked at him.  
  
" You might catch a cold if you stay out." Upon finishing her phrase, droplets of the pristine liquid, gifted from the heavens began to rapidly pour upon their sitting statures. And yet he stayed still, as if mimicking a mannequin as he remained un-moved. Anzu became nerved by his silence, in which she guessed he was doing on purpose to anger her.  
  
" Well if your staying out here, then so am I."  
  
He turned to her with an incredulous gaze, mouth slightly agape. He wanted to tell her to leave him alone and give him his privacy, but it seemed useless at the moment, and oddly he didn't mind she was accompanying him. A vague smirk lifted the crease of his lips, as the drops of rain abated. Perhaps she wasn't as worthless as her cronies. He shifted his eyes to the right, studying her side profile intently as if calculating something within her features. Now the question of whether or not he could go on with the plan and using her plagued him. Could he? It wasn't as if he'd fallen in love with her, that was utterly absurd, preposterous to be exact. Then why was he bothering to question the plan's continuation? Could he.....  
  
He shut his eyes and tilted his head back, laying his arms out behind him to steady himself from falling as he inhaled the husky scent of rain. Falling in love with her was insane, even to him. So why in kami's name did he keep thinking about it!? He sighed as the questions began to make his temples throb. He'd think over everything in the morning, and whatever he concluded to, he'd push himself to endure it. No matter what..........  
  
~*~ 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of its characters.  
  
WHY DOES LOVE HURT  
  
~*~  
  
Mumbling under her breath, Anzu shifted beneath the silk linen covers, licking her chapped lips before she rolled onto her side, facing away from the unknown light source that began to irritate her eyes. A soft tap began to echo throughout the hallway, causing her to groan out in irritation as she grasped her temples with a whimper.  
  
" What's that noise........?" She murmured out with a slight slur as she sat up and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. Sighing softly she glanced at the clock, absently reading the numbers before tossing the blankets off her and climbing out of the beds confinement.  
  
Wait.....bed? How'd she end up in her bed? Quizzically she stopped affront the door, struggling to remember last night before she had fallen asleep outside with Malik. Was it possible he had been sincere enough to carry her inside and take her upstairs and tuck her in bed? The thought confused and thrilled her at the same time. A faint pink hue overlapped her cheeks as she walked aimlessly out of her room and downstairs. It was impossible for Bakura to have woken and known she was outside asleep, so that left only him. She smiled as she successfully descended down the stairs.  
  
' Guess I'll have to find out.' Yawning she lifted her arms above her head, cupping her hands above her as she arched back, stretching her lithe body before smiling lazily. Upon entering the living room she immediately spotted Bakura, chest rising with each breath as he remained slumbered. Sighing with relief she headed to the window, lifting it up and allowing the recent scent of rain and sakura trees to flood into the cool house. Slowly she walked up to Bakura, taking the slightly damped cloth off his temples before feeling his forehead with her right palm.  
  
' Oh good......he doesn't have a fever anymore.' Smiling she pulled her hand away before gasping as Bakura snatched her wrist in his hand, chocolate eyes opening slowly with a irritated flicker.  
  
"... What are you doing woman?" He drawled, studying her features intently.  
  
" Just checking your temperature." She replied, heeding the distant look in his brown orbs. A moment of silence passed, both unaware of what to do or say as each stayed still before the tomb robber suddenly turned to her with a vague smirk.  
  
" No-one has ever treated me as nice as you have Mazaki.......it annoys me," He began. " But...for some odd reason I don't mind it." Slowly he released her arm, before looking at her.  
  
" I know...." Confusedly she gazed down at him with an arched brow. " Know what?" She questioned aloud, unable to control her curiosity as she prodded him to reply. A flash of white bolted through his opaque eyes as he turned away and looked up towards the ceiling.  
  
" You love him....." Nibbling her lower lip she stood up, laughing nervously as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
" Perhaps you aren't getting better. Your beginning to hallucinate." She stated with a soft, feminine laugh, her nervousness evident as he once again reached out and grabbed her arm, sitting upright as he jerked her down forcing her to sit on the table beside the sofa.  
  
" Your a pathetic lier Mazaki." Sighing she rested her arms atop her legs. " Is it that obvious?"  
  
Smirking he released her wrist from his grasp lying back down with a low chuckle. " Don't tell me you actually thought it wasn't?" Frowning she turned her head to the side, facing the other portion of the lower house as her features became solemn.  
  
" I know its wrong......and if Yugi and the others found out....they wouldn't want to be my friends anymore... and I don't want that." She confessed, wrapping her arms around her waist as she averted her eyes down.  
  
" Are you ashamed to love someone who was once so cruel Mazaki? I didn't think you were one to be so shallow." He notified with a smug smirk.  
  
" Your right.....this whole thing has been plaguing me forever and....and I need to get it off my shoulders and tell the others." She stated confidently before rising and preparing to leave.  
  
" Do you really love him?" Bakura questioned as she halted affront the stairs, never taking her eyes off the rail.  
  
" I do....and even though it may be unconditional....I need to tell them. You understand right, Bakura?" She turned to him, hair shifting with the swift movement. Propping his right leg up he tilted his head up with a sly smirk.  
  
" Not really Mazaki. That sappy romance stuff doesn't exactly cope well with me.." He replied.  
  
" I knew you'd understand." She stated with a smile before jogging hurriedly up the stairs  
  
Malik quietly shut the door upon hearing her run up the stairs, before turning around and pressing his back against the door frame. Sighing she looked at Malik's bedroom door, inhaling sharply before she neared it.  
  
" I might as well tell him where I'm going..." She mumbled nervously before walking up to his door and preparing to knock.  
  
" So.....she really does love me...." He stated stoically before growling and slamming his fist in the wall, head bowed as he cursed her existence.  
  
" If it weren't for her I'd be able to proceed with the plan......its all her fault I've been stalling....I could have easily had that little idiotic Pharaoh good and gone!" He spat. " I won't let weak emotions get the best of me! I am Malik Ishtar and no-one will get in my way, not even that girl!"  
  
Anzu froze, hand still raised in the air before she swallowed deeply, trying to intake the crude words. ' I-I must be hearing things........right? He can't mean all that.....I know he cares for me.....doesn't he?' Bitterly she smiled to herself as she walked backwards, away from his door.  
  
" It was all...a lie than? To get to Yugi.....how could I.....how could I be so stupid!" Sobbing she covered her eyes as she ran down the stairs and outside, slamming the door behind her. Malik opened his door and peered out quickly catching a glimpse of Anzu's retreating figure as she ran outside, sobbing audibly.  
  
' Was it possible she heard? No.......she couldn't have....could she?' " Shit!" Quickly he raced down the stairs.  
  
Ryou looked up from the book he was currently reading upon hearing the feminine cries nearing him. Mouth agape he watched as the brunette swiftly ran past him, evidently heading outside.  
  
" ...Anzu!?" Clumsily he got up from the sofa and quickly walked to the door, struggling to catch up with her. Opening the door he saw her silhouette saunter hastily towards the intersection. Shouting her name in a raspy pitch frantically he prepared to exit the house before gasping as he felt a pair of hands shove him into the wall.  
  
" Where did she go!?" Malik demanded, skidding his body higher up the wall as he growled in irritation.  
  
" I said where did she go you fool!?" Malik spat, clutching Ryou's collar tightly. " I-I don't know...she just stormed out....without saying anything..." He mumbled out hastily as he fumbled to untangle Malik's hands from his shirt. Aimlessly he released the white haired boy as he looked ahead with a sudden look of worry on his face as he headed out and followed the recent path Anzu had taken.  
  
' I don't care if my yami thinks I am weak.....I have to find her!'  
  
Anzu ran down the sidewalk before spotting Yugi's gift shop a few blocks away. Breathing harshly she began to walk across the intersection before hearing a faint voice calling her from afar.  
  
"....Malik.....?" Stopping mid-way she turned around, vaguely spotting Malik from a distance as he shouted her name with......fear? Anzu laughed at the thought. He didn't even like her......he probably wanted to mock her now that he knew she really did love him. ' Why does love have to hurt.......?' She thought as she blankly watched him race towards her. ' Why do I have to be put through so much pain......?' Knitting her brows she watched as he raised his hand and placed it affront him, as if trying to catch something that had begun to fall.  
  
" Anzu! Anzu look out!" He screamed frantically as he watched the truck near her. She remained in place, eyes opaque as she looked at him with grim curiosity, unable to hear what he was saying.  
  
Snapping from her reverie she caught the last few words from his phrase before she turned her head to the side with an almost fearful look..........  
  
~*~  
  
Authors note: Who loves cliffhangers?............I do! *smiles evily* 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.  
  
WHY DOES LOVE HURT: CHAPTER NINE  
  
~*~  
  
Seto Kaiba stood up, slamming his briefcase shut as he lifted the bronze buckles and clicked them in place, sealing it tightly. Pushing his chair forward he jabbed his fingers against the keyboard, turning off his laptop before he shifted around the table, covered with a rife amount of papers and disks, scattered aimlessly atop it. Tucking his hand under the handle, he hastily picked up the black, leather satchel, before exiting his office and storming into the enormous mansion. A middle-aged woman, clad in a sleek black suit, whirled around in her chair, facing the cocky youth with a bright smile as she lifted her fingers off the keyboard.  
  
" Evening Mr. Kaiba." She greeted, before picking up a stack of papers and extending her right hand affront him. " That's for your meeting with Mr. Armada today, Sir." She announced, as he took the papers with a grunt.  
  
" Cancel the meeting." He ordered, tossing the stack back atop her personal desk before he continued towards the entrance.  
  
" But Sir, what about the estat--  
  
" I said cancel it." He replied gruffly, before successfully exiting the mammoth building.  
  
Lifting his left hand, he, with an exhausted sigh, combed his rugged, roan bangs back before heading towards the white limousine parked along the sidewalk.  
  
" Stupid wench." He muttered irritably before sliding inside the long narrow vehicle upon waiting impatiently for the driver to quickly, with a bow, open his door.  
  
" Where to, Sir?" The driver questioned, peering through the review mirror as he awaited the owner of Kaiba Corporations response.  
  
" Mokuba's school." He stated dryly.  
  
~*~  
  
Mokuba sighed, tugging his backpack higher up his back as he waited for his elder sibling to pick him up from school.  
  
" Eh?!" Roughly he was shoved aside as someone ran past him, screaming loudly as they headed towards the intersection a block away.  
  
" Watch where your going!" He grumbled angrily, lowering his head as he cursed repeatedly. Realizing who had recently barged past him he looked up with a shocked expression as he watched the slim Egyptian run ahead.  
  
' Wh-what's Marik doing here!?' He thought frantically. Looking around momentarily he tightly held on to the black straps of his backpack before he quickly ran after Marik in an attempt to find out why he was back in Domino City.  
  
" Anzu!" Marik panted heavily, his voice hoarse and raw as he repeatedly shouted the brunette's name. How could I let this happen!? I'm such an idiot! A shock of hope shrilled throughout his body as she turned in his direction with a blank, confused look. The vehicle's tires screeched loudly, smoke emitting from beneath the wheels as the road seared and scraped the black rubber, tearing off large chunks of the tires as they erupted in an outward direction as the driver continued to ground his foot against the peddle.  
  
Whirling around, Anzu looked ahead, facing the truck as it neared her at an incredible speed. 'Move Anzu, move!' The shock flooded her critical thinking, causing her body to ignore her demands as her feet remained planted firmly on the ground. Heart racing, she whimpered as she shut her eyes tightly and placed her arms over her head, preparing for the impact before she felt a body shove her back and into the ground, her legs and arms skidding painfully against the asphalt as she felt a lean body weigh against her from above. Looking up she became mesmerized by the fierce, stoic blue eyes that lingered momentarily over her face before a pair of arms tucked beneath her and lifted her into a sitting position.  
  
" What were you thinking, you fool!? Were you trying to kill yourself?!" Realizing the voice as Kaiba's she nervously looked up.  
  
" I-I'm sorry.....I didn't see it coming.......I..was so scared.." She sobbed, falling against him  
  
Marik halted affront the pair, watching as Seto hesitantly soothed the girl, with a false expression of disdain as she wept into his left shoulder. Narrowing his eyes he turned away, a gold flicker of jealousy flaring his violet orbs with a fierce glow as he snarled silently.  
  
" Ma-Marik?" Her voice trembled with shock and fear as she peered over Kaiba's shoulder, studying the Egyptian with a questioning gaze.  
  
" .....What?" He asked, lowering his voice to a solemn tone as he heard a shuffle from behind him. Kaiba rested his hands atop her shoulders, assisting her up as she clumsily walked towards Marik. The CEO remained behind her as he kept a steady hold of her tense shoulders.  
  
" Was.....everything you said true?" Everything around them went completely mute, as if for that split second, only their existence mattered. The sirens and masculine shouts lowered to a muffled, faint echo as she waited for a response; the shuffling of police officers and paramedics becoming a mere blur around them as he remained silent.  
  
" Why won't you answer me?!" She sobbed frantically, ignoring the warm beads of liquid that plummeted from her moistened eyes. Shutting her eyes she fell back, only to be caught by Kaiba as he pulled her in an awkward embrace, allowing her to once again, cry into his shirt. Marik shut his eyes, blocking out her frantic shouts, before he reluctantly walked away.  
  
" We should get you home, Mazaki." Seto announced sternly as Mokuba walked behind him and intently examined Anzu from behind his waist.  
  
" I-I don't want to go back......"  
  
' I need to know.....I have to know the truth.' Pulling herself up she quickly ignored the stinging sensation in her legs as the cold air nipped at the various wounds branding her knees and ankles.  
  
" Please Marik! I need to know if what you said was true!" She begged, advancing a few steps forward as he continued to ignore her and walk down the sidewalk.  
  
" I love you!" She blurted out, advancing a step as she apathetically shouted her thoughts aloud.  
  
Quickly he froze in his saunter, the shock of her words seeping into his mind, overwhelming him as he pondered the sudden sensation in his chest, strangely pleasurable. Taking this as his response towards her confession she lowered her head.  
  
" I know....deep down your good.....and I'm sorry I couldn't make you realize that in time.....but I'm not sorry for falling in love with you. It sounded ridiculous to me at first...but now I don't care what others think. Its my life and I can love you if I want." She stated, welcoming the tears as they slid down her flushed cheeks. Shyly she wiped them away, lowering her head momentarily as she ran her sleeve across her lids, drying her face of the salty, clear substance. Trembling she felt him walk around her, his lips brushing against her earlobe as he spoke in a gruff, low whisper.  
  
" You know.....your a fool for loving me."  
  
" I don't need you to rub it in my face......." She whispered, preparing to pull away before he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her back against him; resting his head atop her shoulder as he inhaled her hair.  
  
" A fool......I simply can't help but love as well." He whispered huskily. Whirling around she faced him with an astonished expression.  
  
" Wh-what?" She stuttered nervously as he looked down at her with an unreadable expression.  
  
" But.....I thought I--you were.. going to use me to get to Yugi?" She mumbled out hurriedly, jumbling her words together in a hasty attempt to figure everything out.  
  
" The Pharaoh?" Chuckling softly he lifted his right arm, tracing her jawbone with his index finger, the devilish smirk on his face dissolving into a solemn, stoic expression.  
  
" There are more important things I am after Anzu," He began. " Such as....you."  
  
" B-but what about your yami....I thought.....is this just another one of your plans to ge--  
  
Quickly he pressed his lips against hers, silencing her as he pulled her lithe frame closer against him. Sighing against his lips, she relished the smooth texture of them as they moved deftly atop hers, joining hers in a passionate, meaningful kiss. Untangling his arms from around her waist he fumbled his hands in her hair, before pulling away with a heavy sigh.  
  
" I also don't care what others think...." He stated, re-phrasing her statement from earlier. Tenderly he cupped her cheek with his right hand, looping his left arm around her hips as he soothed her into a contented state. Biting back a joyful sob she fell against him, crying silently as she tucked her arms under his and embraced him tightly.  
  
" Promise me.....promise me you'll never leave me...." She pleaded, straining her voice as she held in her fear-stricken sobs. Wrapping both arms around her shoulders he rested his head atop hers.  
  
" Never....I'll never leave you." He whispered, tightening his grip around her. Laughing softly she tilted her head up, a weak smile curving her lips as she gazed towards him. Arching a brow he looked down.  
  
" And what is so funny about that?" He snapped with an irritated tone.  
  
" I'm just glad..... it was me you fell in love with......" Blushing she looked down at her feet as his amethyst orbs lingered across her lips absently. Smirking he tucked his forefingers under her chin, his thumb brushing over her bottom lip.  
  
" As I."  
  
" What is the meaning of all this!?" Kaiba demanded, walking towards the pair before shoving Marik aside.  
  
" Are you insane!?" He began, gripping Anzu from her shoulders as he shook her in an attempt to awaken her from her reverie. Blinking she slumped her head slightly back, eyeing the CEO with a naive expression.  
  
" Eh?" Growling he tilted his head over his shoulder, momentarily glaring towards Marik before averting his attention to Anzu.  
  
" I thought you liked that baka Yugi?!" Lowering her gaze, she studied her shuffling feet.  
  
" It's....hard to explain Kaiba..." She whispered meekly, heeding the pair of ice blue eyes that examined her intently.  
  
" I can't believe you like him of all people!" He shouted, raising his arms with an exasperated heave as he ruffled his bangs back with his right hand. Cupping her hands affront her chest she glanced up.  
  
" I really appreciate you worrying about me....Seto, it means a lot. But I really love him, and it may sound insane but I know what my heart, as well as I, want." She stated confidently. Grumbling he crossed his arms over his chest, turning his head to the side; obscuring the faint pink hue fluttering over his cheeks.  
  
" Yeah, whatever Mazaki." He muttered, snatching Mokuba's wrist as he dragged his younger sibling towards the vehicle. Smiling, she watched the brothers part, entering the limousine before the car drove away, disappearing as an ethereal mist began to rise over the streets. Gasping she felt her body tugged back into a pair of tanned arms, looping below her breasts as Marik held her possessively. Smiling she tilted her head over her shoulder. Slowly she noticed the opaque glint swarming around his violet eyes. Heeding the direction of his gaze she smiled weakly.  
  
" I'm fine really. Just a few scratches I can take care of." She announced, whirling around in his embrace before looking up shyly. Absently he fumbled with the stray strands of her chestnut colored hair with agile fingers, twisting and flipping as he fiddled with the silky shocks.  
  
" Shouldn't we.....be getting back?" She questioned meekly, the glazed tint vanishing from his eyes as he untangled his fingers from her hair, allowing the few strands to fall against her earlobe. Swiftly he picked her up in his arms, a smug smirk tugging at his lips as he looked down at her perplexed gaze.  
  
" W-what are you doing?" She questioned, a faint crimson tine covering her cheeks as she looked up meekly. Leaning down he intently stared at her.  
  
" Did you really think I was going to allow you to walk in your condition?" He murmured huskily, lips grazing her earlobe as he welcomed the sensational scent roaming in her thick, straight hair.  
  
" Thank you Marik. I really appreciate this." She stated firmly, leaning against him as he began to walk towards her house.  
  
~*~  
  
Upon hearing the door glide open, and gently scrape against the pale peach carpet, Bakura ran into view, eyes narrowed as he examined the situation.  
  
" Marik!" Bakura growled, advancing with a confident saunter as he prepared to chastise the Egyptian.  
  
" Bakura, wait!" Anzu shouted quickly, a sigh of relief escaping her lips as she slowly climbed out of Marik's arms, and steadily planting her feet on the ground.  
  
" He carried me all the way here.....I-I was almost--  
  
" What happened to you!?" He demanded, bending down slightly as he examined the minor wounds, scabs and bruises beginning to appear on her shapely legs. Glancing up he snarled towards Marik, narrowing his eyes in a belligerent slant.  
  
" Did you do this to her?" Bakura arose, eyes remaining in an accusing glare as he protectively stood affront Anzu who was blushing faintly.  
  
' I wonder why Bakura's being so....protective...' She pondered, eyeing the heals of the tomb robbers feet with a blank, dazed stare.  
  
" So, the tomb robber decides to step forth after all this time." Smirking Marik leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest as he mockingly stared at Bakura.  
  
" And if you failed to notice, it was not I who harmed Anzu." He informed, shutting his eyes momentarily before opening them to glance towards Anzu who gently rested her right hand atop Bakura's adjacent shoulder.  
  
" He's telling the truth Bakura. I got these scars from....well.....its a long story and hard to ex---"  
  
" None of this would've happened if that kisama hadn't have deceived you Anzu! He was only leading you on. He's the same person as he was in Egypt. Nothing but a conniving ba--"  
  
" Bakura stop, please!" The brunette shouted, turning around as she concealed the tears as they slid from her wavering eyes.  
  
" He's not the same person.......he's not.." Lowering her head she shut her eyes. Marik pulled away from the door, preparing to comfort the visibly trembling girl, before the white haired boy threw his arm to the side between him and Anzu, causing him to halt with an arched brow, indicating his confusion. Shifting his eyes to the side, Bakura glared towards the slightly surprised Egyptian.  
  
" This is between me and Anzu." He stated gruffly. Narrowing his eyes he lifted Bakura by his collar, jerking his body against his as he glared down.  
  
" Now listen and listen good. Anzu is my woman and if you dare lay a hand on her I'll---"  
  
" You'll what?" Bakura taunted, grinning mischievously as he chuckled towards Marik's useless attempts to frighten him.  
  
" Stop it you two!" Anzu shouted, struggling to push the two apart before Marik released the tomb robbers shirt, allowing him to fall on the ground with a hard thud. Bakura chuckled, slowly standing before he rose to glare towards the tanned man. Anzu stepped affront Bakura facing him with an exhausted expression.  
  
" Bakura......if...if you really cared then you'd trust my decision. Please just...believe me this once. That's all I ask." She pleaded. Turning his head to the side he scowled gruffly. Momentarily she turned to look at Marik before pushing Bakura into another room.  
  
" I don't trust him, Anzu. I can't believe you were indulged by his act so easily." He spat with indigence as he continued to glare in the direction of Marik, though the wall separated his hateful gaze from penetrating to the Egyptian.  
  
" I know," She began, slumping her head down in shame before hearing the shuffles of cloth as he pushed his hands into his Jean pockets, leaning back against the sofa, head turned to the side with an almost saddened expression.  
  
' I must be seeing things.' Anzu confirmed inwardly before hugging Bakura tightly. " Thank you......thank you for understanding Bakura." Faintly the tomb robber smiled slightly before Anzu saw a faint blush creep over the youths cheeks.  
  
" Um......Anzu? A-what are...you doing?" Ryou mumbled, flustered as he looked down and saw the brunette's arms fastened tightly around his slim waist.  
  
" I-I......was just giving you a greeting hug!" She stated quickly, pulling away before running out and bumping into Marik.  
  
Raising a bemused brow, he smirked slightly as she blushed and whispered several apologies in diverse phrases. Ryou peered out, looking at Anzu before finally noticing the other male in the room.  
  
" Marik!? Wh-what's he doing here Anzu!?" He shouted, pointing towards the tall, lean guest with a questioning gaze.  
  
" Well you see.......it's kind of a long story...Ryou..."  
  
~*~  
  
Author's note: Review please! And I thank all my other faithful reviewers. I hope you have all enjoyed my story so far! 


	11. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor the characters.  
  
Anzu entered the house, shortly followed by Ryou who stared warily towards the newly announced couple. Specifically Marik.  
  
' Has Anzu gone mad!?' He thought as he apathetically shut the door behind him. Marik accompanied the brunette, shifting on the sofa beside her, intently studying the white haired boy, nervously entering the occupied room with a diffident aura.  
  
" So, uh..." Marik sneered, disgusted by the other males incessant fear. Anzu, taking the initiative, scooted forward.  
  
" Its hard to explain really," She began, snatching an innocent peek towards the handsome Egyptian, stoically staring ahead. What was she to say?  
  
' Uh gee, you see Ryou me and Marik fell in love in a matter of weeks, and that's that.' She dryly thought; sarcasm evident. Marik slightly tilted his head to the right, trademark smirk curving his lips as he watched her nervously ponder on how to explain correctly to her crony without having him 'freak out'. Shuffling her feet she confidently looked up, before a tenuous expression scrunched her brows.  
  
" Marik and I have...become good friends," She began, struggling to ignore the fact her companions mouth had opened slightly over the process.  
  
" Cut to the chase already." Marik snapped, slightly irritated she had such obvious difficulty in stating her bond with the sadistic Egyptian. Lifting his arms, he casually placed them atop the headrest, grinning as he caught her grimace and glare from the corner of his eyes. He loved teasing her, indeed. Clearing her throat she redirected her gaze on the shocked boy, sitting across from her.  
  
" and...well, I guess you could say I've..." Pausing she lowered her head, staring at her shoed intently.  
  
" Fallen for him over the past weeks..." A jolt of unconsciousness passed his features before his appearance altered.  
  
" Have you gone mad!?" Arising off the seat he threw his arm in the direction of the solemn Egyptian.  
  
" How can you fall in love with someone like...." Narrowing his eyes he advanced forward. " Like him." He spat bitterly.  
  
" He isn't the same anymore Bakura, I swear!" She stated in a desperate voice as she arose off the couch. Gaining an unusual proximity with him she leaned forward, whispering in his ear in a soothing tone.  
  
" Just trust me, okay? You said you would.." Scowling he reluctantly backed away.  
  
" I merely thought you were jesting! Or at least hoped to kami!" He shouted, eyes wavering as a repulsed look smeared across his face. Marik stood, walking beside Anzu before wrapping his right arm possessively around her slim waist, tugging her easily against him. A tint of mockery crept through his eyes as he smirked smugly towards the Tomb Robber.  
  
" Something the matter? Does the fact that Anzu is mine bother you?" He drawled. Snatching his collar he shoved the tanned youth onto the sofa, his body sprawling across it as he chuckled amusedly.  
  
" Why that wouldn't be jealously I detect, now would it?"  
  
" Guys stop it already! You especially Marik," She began before tilting her head over her shoulder to look at her partner with a questioning expression.  
  
" What's gotten into you, Marik?" She murmured. Awaiting for no answer she turned to Bakura, a pleading look imprinted within her blue eyes.  
  
" I know it sounds insane, but I trust him." She stated. Bakura eyed her intently before his eyes shifted behind her, studying Marik with a stern glare.  
  
' But I don't..' Quickly he turned away, before clenching his teeth together as her small hand gripped his wrist, demanding he stay.  
  
" Please say something....Bakura...please." Turning his head he looked away unable to contain his anger, flaring through his eyes.  
  
" What do you expect me to say Anzu?" He snapped harshly, thrashing his arm before successfully escaping her hands barrier.  
  
" That what I'm doing....isn't a bad idea..." She whispered softly, acknowledging Marik before slumping her head down slightly. Tilting his head over his right shoulder he gazed over her, before his eyes slanted into an annoyed angle.  
  
" Its not my decision. As well as being the one to tell you what you do is good or right." He muttered huskily before hesitantly exiting the room.  
  
" So then," Marik began, standing up slightly with an angered, perplexed expression. " You don't trust me, do you?" Jaw set in a set position he studied her every move, breath and avertion of her nervous eyes. Placing her hand near her lips she looked towards the area her companion once stood.  
  
" Its not that. You should know by now that...I trust you." She stated confidently, though her voice remained in a silent murmur. Sneering he reluctantly stepped away as she suddenly advanced towards him.  
  
" Disgusting...." He spat with bitter resentment as her hand extended to reach out to him; lusting to feel his skin, to once again be in his arms. Upon hearing the harsh word her hand snatched away within a quick backward jolt.  
  
" You actually believe what he said..." Trailing off he watched as her eye lids raised in utter shock, mouth agape before she clenched her mouth tightly shut, vaguely heeding the warm moisture tumbling down her long, curvy eyelashes.  
  
" How could you?" She whispered, her voice sounding almost desperate.....pleading.  
  
" How could you even think that!?" She shouted, complete control of attained emotions sprouting within the frenetic cry.  
  
" If you trusted me, why even ask him such an absurd question?" He spat, his voice hinting the obvious accusation. Biting her lip she struggled to endure the crude words tingling on the tip of her tongue.  
  
" Heh, so is it because you like him?" ' Why is he being this way!? Why is he talking like before....as if nothing has happened between us!? Why doesn't he see? Why doesn't he see how much I love him!? Why!!?' Angrily she backed away, his words and accusation hurting her more than he could think or describe.  
  
' I care..such much for him. And yet he has the nerve to say I like someone else!?'  
  
" Well? Why aren't you denying it? Is it because its true?" He prodded stoically.  
  
' What's the matter with him!? Did he completely forget what happened earlier!? Did I not make it clear enough that I love him with all my heart!?'  
  
" Now who's asking the absurd questions!" She snapped angrily, her body leaning forward as she contained the tears from seeping into view......or more or less.....his view.  
  
" Don't you get it?! Why are you acting this way!? Bakura is my friend, nothing more! Your the one I love....the one I'd give my life to protect! But obviously that isn't enough....is it?" Bitterly she turned away, all confidence draining from her weakened body as she exited the house. Marik stared, eyes wavering vaguely as she walked away....possibly forever.  
  
' Dammit! Why can't I ever say something right!?' Preparing to stop her Bakura walked affront him, halting his previous action as he looked at the tomb robber.  
  
" Out of the way." He hissed. " You've done enough to Anzu. I'm surprised why she ever loved you in the first place," He began, blinking tediously as the darker youth clutched him by his collar.  
  
" She did love you.....but obviously you were too damn blind to see it." Smirking unusually, given the circumstances he aimlessly released him, allowing Marik to stumble slightly towards the floor.  
  
" Of course, I'm sure in a few days she'll be over you. Then I'll have my chance." Chuckling her turned away. heading towards the door as he, from the corner of his eye, watching Marik shake with boiling belligerence.  
  
" I'll treat her better than you ever could have." Turning the knob he quickly vanished, closing the door behind him as Marik finally stood and raced out of the house, only to find no-one. Scanning the premises hastily he looked for the tomb robber.  
  
' Dammit! Where did he go!?' Snarling he turned left and right. " If he dares to lay a hand on 'my' Anzu, I shall personally kill him!"  
  
Anzu entered the isolated park, slipping onto a bare bench before embracing her upper body; fending off the cool breezes rushing by.  
  
" Anzu...." Quickly she bolted up, whirling around with an almost hopeful expression before it slightly lowered as she looked at Bakura's form, leaning casually against a nearby tree.  
  
" Forget him. If he truly loved you, he wouldn't have said all those things.." He stated, slumping off the tree, whilst uncrossing his legs, adjoined near his ankles.  
  
" But--"  
  
" He hurt you.....didn't he?" Vaguely she nodded, knowing his statement was relevant with her bruised mentality. Unable to contain the sobs she cried softly, falling into his welcoming embrace as she latched onto him for dear life.  
  
" I...love him so much, but he acts like he doesn't notice.....or care..." Choking on her sobs she huddled her face within his shirt, embarrassed pedestrians may see her in such a pathetic state.  
  
" Shh, its alright. I won't let him hurt, or go near you ever again..." He whispered, looping his left arm securely around her waist before permitting his right hand to rest atop her head, absently stroking his fingers through her soft, velvety hair.  
  
" Do-do you think I was too harsh on him, Bakura?" She whispered, looking up at him with tear-streaked features. Never responding he trailed his hand to the base of her neck, massaging the tender skin, devoting his attention to getting the brunette into a content state. Sobs abating she shut her eyes, leaning against him as her breath fluttered in soft, slow mounts.  
  
" It doesn't matter anymore...." He whispered into her ear, though aware of her slumbered state.  
  
' I dealt with the fact you were in love with him Anzu, and even that the feelings were quite requited. But I won't allow him to steal my chance......not with you.' Shutting his eyes he rested his chin atop her head, relishing the embrace he had longed for.  
  
' I wont let my chance slip away. I wont let him hurt you anymore Anzu....never again.' He vowed.  
  
Marik looked from beyond, eyes glimmering as he studied the embracing pair. ' He'll pay dearly.....for touching 'my' Anzu!' Enraged he revealed himself, escaping the lingering shadows formed by the mammoth tree hovering above him.  
  
" Take your hands off her...." The hiss stumbled from between his clenched teeth as he advanced a stride forward. Narrowing his eyes Bakura addressed his presence with a simple glare.  
  
" You lost your chances....now its time for me to show her who really cares for her!"  
  
" You don't love her," Marik scowled as the boy remained still, restraining the sleeping girl in his arms.  
  
" You know that...." Looking up he caught the devious smirk that plastered across his thin pale lips.  
  
" And how are you so sure of his fact?" Bakura questioned, directing his gaze towards Anzu's forehead. Gritting his teeth more harshly he resumed his stride, heeding Bakura's retreating steps. Anzu shifted in his arms before opening her eyes and apologizing for sleeping on him, unaware of the current situation. Seeing her awake, Marik beckoned to her.  
  
" Anzu, get away from him." He demanded silently, containing his jealousy.  
  
" M-marik?" She murmured, blinking as she formed out his distant figure.  
  
" W-why are you here?" She asked meekly.  
  
" I came looking for you," He began, averting his gaze momentarily to glare towards Bakura who seemed slightly displeased she was speaking to him at all.  
  
" Everything is a misunderstanding....." Trailing off he snarled as Bakura whispered in her ear, the brunette turning with an almost accusing gaze.  
  
" I-I have to go...." She stated hurriedly, pulling away from Bakura before bowing.  
  
" I'll see you tomorrow, then?" She asked in a quiet tone. The pale tomb robber simply nodded before grasping her hand before she left.  
  
" Don't forget," He began with a slant of his eyes. Nodding in assent towards the cryptic message sent between the two she dispersed, giving Marik a curt look before doing so.  
  
" What did you tell her?" Marik almost growled, as he sauntered towards the other boy.  
  
" Nothing you should concern yourself with." He stated, a deep chuckle vibrating through his throat as Marik clutched his collar; he seemed to be doing that often, it seemed.  
  
" Then I'll find out, personally." Marik stated, turning.  
  
" Stay away from her. Your only causing her pain, and you know it." He grounded gruffly.  
  
" I'll do as I wish!" He bellowed before leaving Bakura alone.  
  
' Its too late...' He thought. ' Anzu is already mine, and away from your lies of being in love with her....' Lowering his gaze he contemplated before walking away.  
  
~*~ 


	12. Chapter Eleven

****

CHAPTER ELEVEN : Why Does Love Hurt:

Anzu entered her home, swiping her sleeve across her eyes, damp and moistened from the tears, flooding within her brilliant blue eyes.

__

I don't even know what's going on anymore………..why is Marik acting this way?

Slumping against the door frame she exhaled sharply. How could he accuse her of loving someone else? He knew for a fact she loved him, so why did he have to even accuse such an absurd thing!? 

Shutting her eyes she relished the silence. Bakura was something she couldn't help think of as well. He use to be so cruel and devious, but now, _now_ he seemed like a new person. He cared for her, it was obvious as he worry over her safety recently escalated with her new interest in Marik. What would she do now? Did she really over react? 

She shook her head as she retreated from the door. Biting her lower lip she entered the living room, plummeting to the sofa, before she burst into strangled sobs, slumping her head down within her hands. 

_Why Marik?! How could you even ask me such a thing! _

Her body violently shook as the tremors of her cries escalated, soaring throughout the isolated house. She hated being away from Marik, but maybe it was the right thing to do. 

She gasped and looked up as the door bell rang, vibrating into her home with its sonorous tune. Wiping her eyes she arose slowly, pushing her hair behind her ears before she strode toward the door with hesitant strides forward. What if it was Marik? 

Gripping the handle she turned it slowly, backing away as a gust of air bolt against her. 

" Anzu…." The husky voice was tender, soothing, as a tanned arm extended forward, slender fingers lacing around her arms, looped around her waist. Squeezing her left arm he reluctantly entered as she stepped back, allowing the Egyptian youth to step inside. 

" I--I didn't mean to accuse you---"

" Did you actually think I'd even do such a thing?" She snapped, snatching her wrist from his grasp as he struggled to calm her. He had to explain. He couldn't loose her. 

He shut his eyes, blocking her silent sobs as the tears once again, flooded around her eyes, before spilling down her flustered cheeks. 

I can't loose her. Not the only thing I've grown to love…… 

" I'm sorry," He murmured solemnly, opening his eyes as he gazed upon her fragile posture. He loved her so much. He didn't know how he survived without her , before he had ever entered the tournaments to achieve the millennium items and destroy the Pharaoh. To him, it felt like a nightmare, transformed into a blissful dream. 

He use to hate everything with all his might, and at one time he was even disgusted of Anzu herself. He didn't know if he could go through with his plan he had delved so much, so _far_ into. He controlled himself from crying as she leapt into his arms, clinging to him as she buried her face into his chest, muffling her sobs into stifled whimpers. 

" You know I only love you, you _know_ that," She redundantly murmured against his bosom, emitting an attracting heat that nuzzled against her cheeks. He strapped his arms around her hips loosely, bringing her svelte body against his in a protective manner. Lifting his right hand, he rested it firmly against her head, combing her lush hair with his fingers as he inhaled her ethereal scent that always soothed him. 

He didn't give a damn anymore. As far as he was concerned as long as he had Anzu, the plans, millennium items and everything involved in his plans didn't matter. 

__

Bakura, if you **ever**_ steal her from me, I'll kill you with my bare hands……._

Shifting his chin atop her head, he draped his hand down her hair, stroking the silky mane with tentative swipes of his digits. Retreating back slightly, she peered up curiously at him as he strode back, his left arm remaining around her waist as he looked down at her. Removing his hand from her hair he lowered it to her face, tracing her jawbone before he bent down, brushing his lips against hers. His warm breath whisked past her parted mouth as she shut her eyes, awaiting for the contact. 

" You can't trust him!" A voice shouted with enragement as the door bust open, Bakura breathing ruggedly as he glared toward Marik who turned around swiftly. 

" You heard it yourself, Anzu," He sneered, approaching her. " It was all a damn plan to get to the Pharaoh!"

Marik chuckled wryly, as he crossed his arms over his broad, muscular chest. Steering his hips slightly forward as he bored his amethyst eyes through the Tomb Robber, regaining his breath. 

" Your just a jealous bastard," Marik chorused in a smug, swagger tone. Bakura turned to Anzu, his visage gaining a compassionate expression as he gazed upon her, partially hidden behind Marik, who stood affront her protectively. 

" Anzu, listen," He entreated, " Marik has always been a cold hearted bastard who cares for no-one, and you know it," 

" I love him, Bakura. I'm sorry, but I do," 

Marik laughed and tilted his head upward slightly in a haughty manner as he looked at the pale boy with mockery. 

" I told you. She loves _me_ not you. So fu--"

" Marik, _please_," She approached Bakura, hesitantly placing her hand on his damp cheek, covered in a thin layer of sweat from the hasty jaunt from the park to her home. Marik growled behind gritted teeth, but remained still as Anzu signaled for him to stay where he was. 

" Your not telling me your going to forgive him so easily, are you?" His eyes shifted down to hers, as he lifted his right hand, overlapping hers, placed on his cheek, with his. She tore her eyes from his intense gaze, unable to look into his brown eyes that leaked of passion and lust. So then, Bakura loved her? Was it possible? 

" B-Bakura, do you love me?" She asked, unable to stop the question as it stumbled off her trembling lips, for she heeded Marik, shaking violently with belligerence at their proximity. 

His eyes hardened, as his hand, placed over hers, tightened sufficiently. 

" Yes," He breathed, a weight lifted off his shoulders as he finally admitted the emotions that had stirred through him every time he saw the gorgeous brunette. That haunted him every night. 

She slipped her hand from his, dropping her hand to her side as she bowed her head. She hadn't expected him to say it, but she _felt _it. 

" Anzu," Marik spoke suddenly, stepping forward as he prepared to grab her arm before she turned to him with wavering eyes. 

" Marik, I love you so much," She began before turning to Bakura, grabbing both his hands and cupping them in hers. 

"…..and Bakura. I love you too. But-but I only love you as a friend," She stated, squeezing his hands for emphasis. Hoping he'd understand. He snatched his hands from hers, repulsed she had so foolishly fallen into Marik's trap. She was only doing what he wanted. 

" For once, Anzu, I don't agree," He snapped. " You know I've always cared for you, as does Ryou."

He chuckled bitterly. " But I guess that wasn't good enough," He bypassed her melancholy expression as he pulled away reluctantly. 

" Marik is just pulling you along like a fool, and your going along with it,"

" Bakura, please sto--"

" No, Anzu," He interrupted, " I won't, because I want you to know that your only helping him with his plans to harm the Pharaoh," 

" But he doesn't want to anymore, Bakura," She cried. " You have to trust me---"

" Trust, Anzu?" He laughed again. " You say it so much, yet you have no idea of its true meaning," He spat. 

He thought she'd be smart enough to not fall for Marik's charm. But he assumed he was wrong. He hated seeing her with that……..that _bastard_. He was only going to hurt her again, and here Anzu was _frolicking _about like nothing was wrong. He sneered, as a snarl replaced his grimace. 

" Bakura please don't do this. I--," She shook her head, closing her eyes tightly. " Please don't make me choose between you two. I cant……..I wouldn't be able to do that," 

Marik growled, his teeth scraping roughly against each other as his fists absently clenched in enragement. Choose?! What did she mean, _choose_!? So then he _was _right, she did feel something for that incessant tomb robber! He couldn't believe it!

" What's there to choose, Anzu?" He questioned gruffly. Jealously flooded through his veins as she whirled around. 

" You love me, do you not?" He prodded, studying her skeptically. 

" You know I do!" She huffed angrily before calmly, lowering her gaze to the ground. " I don't want to loose our love Marik, but I also don't want to loose mine and Bakura's friendship," 

" Well you'd better choose fast. I'm getting fed up with this damn game your playing, Anzu," He grumbled in a sneer. 

" Game!? What are you talking about?" 

" If you can't figure out which you want, then I'm out of here," He muttered, as he walked briskly past her. 

" Marik, stop acting like that!" She shouted. 

Bakura smirked inwardly. _Ah_,_ yes_, it felt like deja-vu once again. 

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say _he_ was playing at something," Bakura stated, grinning as Marik whirled around and scowled in his direction. 

" Who the hell gave you the right to intrude in _our _business!?" He demanded, approaching the tomb robber with rugged strides forward. 

Bakura merely closed his eyes as he looped his arms over his chest. 

" And what are you still doing here?" Marik growled. 

" I _live _here you imbecile. If you so recently had forgotten," 

" Live here!? Your only here because Anzu was taking care of your sorry a--"

" Stop it already! _Please_!" Anzu cried. " Why can't you two ever get along?" She questioned in a slightly demanding tone. 

" Hn, you expect me to get along with him? After everything he's done?" Bakura laughed. 

" Who are you to say that? You weren't exactly Mister Goody Good, either," Marik snarled. 

Bakura glared at him with vicious eyes that bore through his soul. 

Anzu grabbed them both by their arms, dragging them into the living room and pushing them with all her strength onto the couch. Tapping her right foot against the ground, she crossed her arms over her chests, glaring down at them .

" If you two don't get along, I'll never talk to either of you!" She threatened. 

" Personally, I don't _care _anymore," Marik prepared to arise from the sofa before he felt Anzu's hand impact into his left cheek, sending his face bolting slightly to the right, as his eyes widened with evident surprise. 

" How could you even say that after--after I _practically_ spilled my guts out to you!" She sobbed, and Bakura grimaced. He hated seeing her cry, no matter how angry he was at her at the moment. He shifted against the furniture and began to stand before Marik's hand halted him as it appeared affront his chest, preventing him from doing so. 

Bakura turned to Marik, heeding the vicious glare as the Egyptian looked at him with boiling venom, swirling in his narrowed eyes. Standing up, Marik looked at Anzu with stern eyes, as she held her hand, bruised from the coarse slap she had inflicted on the handsome Egyptian. His left cheek stung, as it became slightly pink, sore from the harsh smack. He felt he deserved it, after all he had hit her once with his bare hands. 

The thought brought a vile churn to inhabit his stomach before he ignored it and grabbed her hands in his. 

" I didn't mean it," He murmured, eyes remaining narrowed as he heeded the tomb robbers presence. 

" I-I'm sorry I hit you," She whispered. 

" Don't be," He breathed as he released her hands and leaned forward before growling as he felt Bakura's foot gently nudge against the back of his feet enough to cause the Egyptian to stumble to the carpeted floor. Anzu blinked, before looking down to see Marik lifting himself off the floor with flickering eyes. His chest arose as he breathed with rasped breaths, his fingers clenching against the ground as he hoisted himself up. 

" B-Bakura. I-I want to talk to you," She chimed suddenly, gaining both males attention as they turned to her. The tomb robber stood from the couch, eyes shifting to the side as he studied Marik, before reluctantly accompanying the brunette into the kitchen with slow strides. He couldn't help but chuckle inwardly upon seeing Marik fall to the floor so gloriously. He didn't think the fool would have fallen for such a childish act. 

__

Marik, you imbecile……..

Anzu tugged him close, and he transformed, gaining a serious expression as his lean body brushed lightly against hers. 

" I-I was wondering how your doing," She murmured, blushing slightly with visible embarrassment as his brow rose in confusion and curiosity. 

__

Oh!

" Better, thanks to you," He nodded his head in appreciation before he automatically wrapped his arms around her waist. She shifted uncomfortably against him, but reluctantly slumped against him.

" Bakura…..what should I do?" She murmured against his chest, as she buried her face in his shirt. 

Upon hearing he wasn't going to answer she closed her eyes. " I love him Bakura. I do, but what if its all a lie? I trust him…….but I-I can't help fear he'll use me and leave me……."

She trailed off for fear Marik may hear. He couldn't answer that. He himself didn't know. He knew what Marik was up to, but wouldn't he have gone through with his plans right now? And he doubted falling in love with Anzu so well, wasn't part of it. Either Marik was an exquisite actor, or he truly loved the brunette. Placing his head on her shoulder he exhaled softly. 

" You shouldn't be asking me that," He muttered against her hair. 

" But I need your help……..I don't know what I should be doing, anymore," 

Marik slumped against the wall as he listened to the pair converse in a silent murmur. So she still didn't trust him? He didn't blame her. After all she had over heard him say all those things, what wouldn't make her think otherwise? How was she suppose to trust him when she herself witnessed him say such things. 

But everything they'd gone through……….wasn't it enough? Didn't she realize he loved her? Was she so blind to _not_ see it? 

__

I don't know what to do anymore……..

Arching his head back against the wall, he breathed sharply, listening to Anzu and Bakura speak softly in the kitchen behind him. 

" Do you love him?" Bakura murmured against her ear. She ignored the heat dwelling into her cheeks as she nodded her head in assent to his question. 

" So what's holding you back?" He asked.

" Well…..you…"

He released her slightly, though never allowing his arms to fall from her waist as he gazed down to her with questioning eyes, narrowed in their normal slant. 

" If I choose him………I'll loose you forever…….." She began, shutting her eyes tightly, hoping the tears wouldn't fall. She'd cried enough for one day, and she hated moping in front of him. It made her feel weak and vulnerable. 

" Our _friendship_," She specified. " But if I choose you, I also loose Marik. Who I love with, all my might,"

Marik sighed. It hurt him when she expressed herself so. It was clearly evident she loved him with all her being, and here he was, planning on using her to get to that insolent Pharaoh. But he loved her as well, didn't that count? But now the question he couldn't himself ask was:

__

Do I really love her? 

He shook his head vigorously. Of course he did! 

He clenched his teeth as realized Bakura had been clinging to his possession far too long for his comfort. Steering into the kitchen, the two broke apart, whirling around to look at him. 

" What do we have here," He sneered toward Bakura. " I'm surprised you've gotten so well at pretending you care,"

The pale man's brown eyes lowered into slants. " I'll care for her more than _you_ ever could,"

" Don't fool yourself," He spat back. " Anzu," turning to her suddenly she looked at him, fearing what he may say. 

" You're my woman," He breathed, " And I forbid you talking to him," He directed his flickering gaze toward Anzu's altered companion. 

" What!?" She shouted, before glaring toward Marik who looked at her.

" What? You are my woman, are you not?"

She blushed furiously, as she stumbled over her words, whilst Marik watched with satisfaction. 

" Well, yes……I-I suppose…..I--"

Bakura interrupted her from continuing as he walked beside Marik, shifting his eyes to the left whilst Marik shirt his eyes to the left, both staring intently at the other. 

" If I find out you've hurt her, I shall send you to the shadow realm for eternity," He grumbled gruffly.

" And be sure to stay away from her. Or have you forgotten who she belongs to?" Marik muttered in a low whisper, so Anzu would not hear their silent conversation. 

" If you harm her, I might forget just that," An impish grin lifted his lips before he retreated into the living room, leaving the couple alone in the kitchen. The tanned youth scowled before he averted his eyes to Anzu, standing diffidently in the center of the kitchen. 

" Anzu, come here," He ushered in a slightly commanding voice. Abiding, she welcomed his embrace as he tightened his hold around her once she was close enough for reach. 

" I'm sorry I didn't trust you…….I know your good deep dow--"

He swiftly placed his lips against hers, silencing her as he ravished her mouth with rough kisses. Her legs felt weak as she fell against him, permitting his arms, bound above her hips, to support her in a standing position. 

Pulling away he smirked down, satisfied as he studied her swollen lips. " You talk too much," He grumbled. 

She bypassed his statement with a small smile. " I know," 

Bakura rolled his eyes from within the living room as he rested atop the couch, his lean figure sprawled across it as he listened to their exchange of words. 

_I'll have my chance……….knowing that fool, he'll mess everything up sooner or later…._

He chuckled wryly at the thought. If Marik ever broke her heart, he'd be sure to personally kill him. Then comfort her. That he wouldn't mind doing at all. Ryou was very protective of her, but was far too weak to ever physically aid her. It was his duty. And he planned to keep it. He'd protect her till he no longer lived within Ryou. 

Even if she did not feel the same, just being around her was enough for him. To a certain extent. He smirked slightly, laughing. 

Marik kissed her once again, intensifying the innocent peck into rugged brushes of his lips against hers. Gasping slightly against his parted lips, she flushed as nibbled her lower lip, tugging it between his teeth. Feeling ashamed with Bakura's presence in the other room, she reluctantly tore her mouth from his. 

Chest rising with a vague rapid pace, he placed his hand on her cheek.

" How are your wounds?" He asked, implying her healing bruises and scars from the incident a few days ago. She had almost been run over by that truck, if that Kaiba hadn't shown up. He was actually thankful the smug CEO was there. 

" Getting better," She stated with a bow of her head before she signaled them to retreat from the kitchen 

" Bakura?" Anzu questioned worriedly as she skimmed her eyes over the couch to find him nowhere.

" Anzu?" The soft voice was muffled from the stairs. Quickly she raced to them, only to find Ryou standing there with a blank and confused expression.

" Ryou….." Laughing nervously she grabbed his hand and assisted him down the staircase. 

" What happened?" He questioned meekly. 

" You--uh, fell asleep." She stated quickly. " You said you wanted something before you headed back to bed, right?" She lied. 

He blinked as he scanned her home with an almost un-familiarity. " I did?" He asked, turning to her with large brown eyes she couldn't help think were adorable. 

Smiling brightly she patted his shoulder. " You must have forgotten," She began as she looked as Marik quickly before turning back to Ryou. 

" You still look exhausted. Go back to sleep, okay?" She murmured in a soothing tone. He nodded. 

" O-okay." He still looked confused but abided as he headed up the stairs before stopping at the top. 

" Uh, Anzu?"

" Hmm?" She arched her head to gaze up at him as he stood shyly at the top of the stairs. 

" Which room am I in again?"

She giggled slightly, ignoring Marik's scowl and snorted whisper, which oddly sounded like:

" Stupid fool, can't even remember where he slept,"

" I'll show you," She mumbled, smirking toward Marik with glee as he growled and watched her aid Ryou to his room. 

~*~

****

A/N: Hope you liked it! I couldn't think of anything else for them to do. I ran out of ideas. :/

Tell me what you think. Should she be with Bakura or Marik? Or both? ~_^

And I'm thinking of having Anzu catch Marik doing something with a girl! * no hentai thoughts now!*

But it won't be what she thinks! But will Anzu know that!? Who knows! Keep reading to find out!

Remember; Read and Review! MAKE IT A RITUAL!! :D


	13. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Now on with the bloody story!

****

WHY DOES LOVE HURT

Fun was over. Life had come to and end. Teenagers hated the horrid day and thought it a waste of time. And all students coward from the mere word.

FINALS!

Anzu groaned as she jogged up the steps with Ryou, trudging her book bag over her.

" I'm going to fail, Ryou! I'm going to _die_!"

Ryou chuckled lightly before patting her slouched figure once they had ascended the steps.

" You can do it, Anzu. It'll be……..as us English say. Like a sip of tea while on a walk with your dog!"

Anzu looked at him as though he'd turned into some grotesque monster that stood forty feet high, baring its teeth at her.

Least to say she gave him a funny look before sulking. " I don't think I can go through with this!" She screeched.

Ryou smiled. " Come on, Anzu. Once its over, you realize how easy it was," He confidently assured her in his British tone.

He's right! I have to pass these finals!

" I can't handle another year of summer school!" Admirable she slammed open the double doors before entering the school building, accompanied by Ryou who appeared embarrassed by her rather loud and grand entrance. Least to say, the students found her loud positive rambling of passing finals and doing on odd ensemble between a cheer and a dance, _quite_ amusing.

" What the hell are you doing?" A gruff voice demanded. Anzu halted her dancing and turned to look at Marik, a deep blush set on her cheeks.

" Marik, why are you here?"

" I go here," He grumbled, then added with a sly, playful grin. " _Fool_,"

" Not funny! I'm really nervous about these finals!" Ryou and Marik rolled their eyes to the side. These finals sure had an affect on her.

" Unless its that woman condition…..what's it called?" Marik bemused aloud. " Mental? Men_strool_?"

" Men_strual_!" Anzu corrected before realizing what she'd said and bowed her head in complete embarrassment.

And to top it off, Yuugi, Honda and Jou happened to waltz on by at that exact moment.

" Did you say _menstrual_!?" Honda chuckled, leering down at Anzu from his taller height.

Jou merely grimaced. " All I know is dat' stuff makes Mai go crazy!" he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and completely oblivious to the words meaning. He probably thought it was some make-up hazard.

Yuugi merely smiled at Ryou and Anzu.

" Did you guys study for the--"

Marik tackled the short boy and clamped his hand over his mouth. " _Don't_ say the word," He threatened.

" What word?" Honda asked dubiously.

Jou shrugged. " How should I know?"

Ryou smiled brightly. " Oh you know fi--"

Coincidently Marik had miraculously snatched Ryou with his free hand and then clamped it over his mouth.

" Fi? What's dat'?" Jou asked, suddenly curious.

" That's what I'm wondering!" Honda bellowed, angered by the fact that he didn't know this secret.

Anzu sighed. " Finals you guys. _Finals_!"

Marik glared at her. He'd worked so hard to keep Yuugi and Ryou quite too, and he kind of liked them not yapping all the time. It was nice to not have to hear them talk for once.

Grunting, Marik released Yuugi and Ryou, and both boys fell to the floor, landing on their faces. Not a pretty sight, and neither was it a fun experience.

" Ryou! Are you ok!?" Anzu asked, helping him up from his fallen state while Jou and Honda reluctantly pulled Yuugi from off the ground by his arms.

Ryou rubbed his red face. " F-Fine," He assured, not completely oblivious to the not so safe glare Marik was sending his way.

Marik snorted. " You amuse me. These '_finals_' don't sound too bad," He confidently muttered.

Anzu and Yuugi gave him wide stares.

Honda's eyes widened. " The finals are today!?"

Jou rolled his eyes. " When did ya' think they were?"

" Well not today!" Honda continued to give a wide-eyed stare at nothing in particular, his mind was simply trying to form ways for him to pass these finals when he had studied for none of them.

Anzu stood, while bringing Ryou up with her. " You guys better go study then with the time you have now!"

" That would be two minutes……" Somebody stated, sauntering by casually. The group stared at the boy with wide eyes. Where had he come from!?

" Well? What are you waiting for?" Marik chuckled. " Do you not realize the importance of these….." He'd forgotten the word.

" Finals," Anzu muttered.

" Yes, finals. If you fail them you'll all be sent to the shadow realm!" He cackled gleefully at the fearful expressions the boys made, while Anzu glared at him and stomped on his foot.

" What was that for, _wench_!?" He spat, his anger clearly going over edge. She could yell at him, hang around that pansy Ryou, even _Bakura_! But when she stepped on his foot, there was no mercy!

He tackled her, pinning her to the ground with a malicious gleam in his eyes.

Yuugi, Jou and Ryou stared at the scene with large eyes. As anyone else within a ten foot distance……….basically everyone in the hallways.

Anzu blushed, not quite liking the fact that everyone was staring, and Marik wasn't making it any easy on her by not letting her go.

" Marik, I was just playing, you know it!" She frantically stated when his face bent closer toward hers. She knew his intent, and now wasn't exactly the best time!

" Do I?" His brows lifted before going back down. Marik's eyes flicked to the side to glimpse Ryou's face that seemed altered.

Perfect….

He chuckled in his mind. Now was the time to show that pansy tomb robber who Anzu belonged to.

Bakura growled at the scene. It seemed Ryou had decided to faint and he had no choice but to take control of the boys body. And what better timing then when Marik was about to kiss Anzu!?

Ra, he hated himself.

Gritting his teeth he watched as Marik's lips made contact with Anzu's. Her body went rigid, face pale, before she eased into the tanned Egyptians touch as he caressed her face nimbly, brushing his knuckles against her flushed cheeks as he held her lips in a bruising, tainting kiss.

Bakura's body went rigid with disgust when he realized Marik's intent. Not only had the crazed murdered been looking at him the entire time he was kissing her, but there was a cryptic message that was visible evident in his amethyst eyes, and Bakura caught onto it all too well.

Marik grinned against Anzu's lips at the expression the tomb robber made. So then he got his message?

Good. It's best he knows he has no chance with my woman.

At the thought his arms tucked under Anzu back and pulled her firmly against him, clearly stating his possessiveness over the girl.

Anzu escaped her dazed state, drunken by the sweet taste of his lips. She had to resist.

I shouldn't be doing this here! In front of all my classmates none the less!

She wretched her swollen lips from Marik's, panting heavily from lack of air.

Marik seemed satisfied with the fact that not only had Bakura gotten his message that Anzu belonged to him, but so did every other male body in her school.

Standing, he pulled her with him, keeping his right arm around her waist as he pressed her firmly against him.

The bell rang, and the students, who'd been appalled by the intimacy the couple had shown on the hallway floors, reluctantly scrambled to their classrooms.

As for Yuugi and the others, they bid their farewells and fled to their first hour class. Anzu gulped when she realized Ryou had decided to stay.

Wait…..Bakura!?

No doubt it was her white haired companions dark side no less, and he looked ready to kill. A certain tanned Egyptian by the name of Marik none the less.

" She's just some object to you, _isn't she_?!" Bakura demanded, glaring intently at Marik with his fist clenched near his ribcage. He was definitely ready for a fight.

Marik held Anzu in place as he let his lips trail down her neck, nipping at the skin while his gaze remained on Anzu.

Anzu, realizing what Marik's intent was, pushed him away. " Stop it already!" It was directed to him no less, and Bakura basked in the moment.

" Why do you have to keep throwing it in his face like that!?"

" I want him to know you are _mine_!" He shouted back.

" Stop addressing me as yours! Your making it sound like I'm some kind of toy!" Anzu hollered, but hushed her voice toward the end when she realized where they were.

" I told you Anzu. He's just a dirty rat," Bakura grunted.

Anzu fisted her hands and placed them against her eyes, obviously holding back tears.

" I'm tired of you two fighting over me!"

" Its only because I love you," Bakura cooed, advancing cautiously toward her. He knew in her current state that she was fragile.

" Oh Bakura, please don't say that….." She pleaded. It hurt her that he loved her so strongly and she was unable to love him back.

" You learned to love this murderer, so why can't you do the same for me!?" Bakura demanded.

" But I _do_ love you! Just……just not the way you want me to…"

Marik grinned and Bakura visibly stiffened, he wasn't about to give up, not after a long shot.

Bakura was suddenly next to her, arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

" Will anything change your mind?" he murmured.

Anzu couldn't help but blush. Tilting his head, Bakura nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck.

" Bakura….." She said, voice warning.

" I just want to hold you. Nothings wrong with that, is it?"

She shook her head. " No, its ok," She was unable to stop from smiling.

Marik grunted. " Frankly I find everything about it wrong," He was going to get him off his woman, when Anzu sent him a reassuring glare. He knew she wasn't going to do anything, but the fact that that dead bastard had his slimy hands all over her was unpleasant.

She hugged Bakura back, rocking them back and forth in an oddly soothing manner.

" Is friends good for now?"

Bakura grinned and tightened his arms around her. " As long as I get to do this everyday," He placed a delicate kiss to her cheek.

She blushed and nodded. " That's fine. As long as its not on the lips!"

Marik grunted, arms crossed. How lame could this guy get? _As long as I get to do this everyday!_

He mocked in his mind in a girlish voice he thought fit Bakura _perfectly_.

Bakura reluctantly pulled away, but kept his left arm loosely about her waist. Marik noted and instantly went to hack off his arm when Anzu screeched suddenly.

" I'm late for my class!"

Marik grunted. " You realized that just now?"

" Argh! I'm serious! I won't have anytime to do my final now!"

" It's only been five minutes Anzu, I'm sure you'll do fine," Bakura cooed, brushing his knuckles down her cheek.

She blushed and shifted. " Thank you Bakura," She then looked at Marik with a glare.

" At least he tries to comfort me!"

" I did!"

" Making fun of me is not making me feel better!"

" It is for me," Marik shrugged merely. Anzu sighed. It was useless!

"Well I have to get to class, I'll see you later guys!"

Bakura kept his arm on her hip. When he made no move to move it Anzu looked up at him and he merely said.

" I have class with you….." And then added. " At least Ryou does,"

She giggled. " oh yeah,"

Marik made his way over to Anzu's free side, which was her left, and possessively threw his right arm around her waste.

Both males growled when their arms brushed against the others and Anzu cowered at the death glare they both sent one another.

" I don't remember you even attending school," Bakura spat.

" Well I guess I am now!" A wide, mocking grin lifted his lips.

" Come on guys! I need to get to class!" She said frantically. During their walk to her class they kept stopping to give each other glares, or they began some sort of tug-of-war and see who could keep her closer to him longer than the other.

Ugh!

She groaned. Who would've thought two merciless murders like themselves would be fighting over an innocent person like her with such games like tug-of-war. Or who can kill the other by glaring.

Marik had intended to trip Bakura but his foot knocked into Anzu along the way before he hit Bakura's foot, and thus…..

THEY ALL FALL DOWN!

Anzu grumbled something about pocket full of posies in her delirium while Bakura and Marik tried frantically to wake her from it.

Poor girl, must've hit her head far too hard.

Finally she woke from her stupor state, before staring into two pairs of eyes. Ones that were a dark brown and ones that were a mild purple.

" Uhn….what happened?" She asked, while both Bakura and Marik raced to help her up, but both made it, and they ended up yet again in some glaring contest.

Bakura decided to answer. " This _fool_ over here wanted to play a game of tripping," he hissed.

Anzu decided not to say a word, because if she did all hell would brake loose.

" Have to do finals…" She groaned as she stood.

It felt like hours before she made it to her classroom with Bakura and Marik behind her, in what appeared a heated conversation of who was the greatest at killing people.

I certainly know what to write for my English essay……

She thought, glimpsing back at the two males who compared their dueling battles and then tried seeing who mentally destroyed the most people.

And I know just what to call it. ' How I fell for a psycho murderer and his past companion who also likes to kill for fun!'

There was no doubt in her mind when she walked out of that building that she had in fact failed her first classes final. Mostly because her teacher gave her no slack and made her take it with or without a good excuse.

Sighing she sauntered down the steps. _At least I think I did pretty well on my other ones….._

So she hoped.

She looked up almost forgetting that she was suppose to meet Bakura and Marik at her locker. Hopefully they even knew what a locker was, or for that matter, where _hers_ was.

But Bakura insisted if they couldn't find this thing called a locker, he'd check with Ryou.

There they are!

She was morally relieved to see Marik casually lounged in a leaning fashion against a locker near hers, while Bakura was opposite from him, looking to his right tediously. Marik didn't look too excited either.

That was until Mai and her _too _friendly friends spotted the two good looking men practically dangling out like a piece of fresh meat to a wolf, and she immediately attacked with her pack of wolves, I mean girls!

Mai approached the bored looking boys who looked around her age. " Why, haven't seen you before,"

Bakura gave her a mere glimpse for looking back to his right.

Marik however, was bored and needed to entertain himself. So why not use this whore?

Bakura seemed to catch the other boys intent and decided against it, but thought, hey why not play an innocent little game, and if they lost--most likely--they'd be sent to the shadow realm.

Bakura inwardly chuckled an ominous shadow looming over his eyes. He definitely had bad plans in mind.

Anzu however, didn't like how Mai was looking at Marik or Bakura. That…….that seductress didn't deserve such great guys!

Not when I'm around!

She may have been known for being Miss Friendship over the years in high school, but not when this bad rumored girl was stepping on her turf!

Not to mention the five other girls along with her.

You guys better be thankful I'm saving your butts!

She went in for the kill when Mai said something to Marik who visibly stiffened. What was she telling him?

Bakura didn't seem to look pleased and was telling Marik something, but the tanned boy ignored him and strode casually up to her, towering over the woman by a mere inch or so.

He said something to her, and Mai and her friends began giggling in their oh so horrifying laughs. The ones that oddly sound like: " Ohohoho_ho_,"

And Marik did the most unbelievable thing in the world.

He

KISSED HER!

Anzu's gut filled in a rage, jealousy and hurt. But confusion as well. Why would he do that!? Their had to be some explanation.

Suddenly Anzu caught Mai say something, loud and clear.

" Looks like you stick to your guns and keep your word, _cowboy_,"

What did she mean? Kept his word? To what!?

Bakura grumbled something to Marik, then hissed something to Mai and her friends that made them blanch, before he stormed off and that's when he spotted Anzu. She was just standing there like a statue. None moving. Lifeless.

Something had definitely gone wrong.

Marik looked at the blonde haired girl with ill-amusement.

" I hear your not afraid to do anything,"

Marik grunted, a smug smirk on his face. " Yeah? _And_?"

Mai grinned. " _Except_…….for one thing," Her red lips pursed in a grin.

He stiffened. " Who told you that!?"

" From……….around…."

" Don't even look at me asshole," Bakura muttered, visibly feeling Marik's accusing eyes on him.

" Well then, who told you?" Marik demanded, advancing toward the blonde girl.

" I'll tell you…….on one…..condition,"

" Get on with it," He grunted.

Bakura sneered. He was actually impressed that Marik hadn't vomited by being so close to such a ……trashy girl.

" An innocent kiss, and their name is all yours,"

Bakura's eyes widened. " Forget it Marik. The tart isn't worth it!"

Marik growled at Bakura. " Don't tell me what to do! Besides…..I'm not afraid of _any_thing. Not even kissing this tramp,"

Mai merely laughed and her friends soon followed.

" Well then," Mia began, grin smug. "Get on with it,"

Seeing as Anzu wasn't around she thankfully wouldn't see, so he wasn't that worried.

He pressed his lips to hers, before swiftly pulling his lips away. That bitch better wear lipstick that doesn't smear. He didn't want to look like some damn clown.

She grinned. " Don't worry……not a trace," She whispered before adding. " Looks like you stick to your guns and keep your word, Cowboy,"

Marik sneered. He ignored Bakura calling him several names before he angrily stormed off.

That was when Marik spotted her. Anzu.

Oh god no…..

AN:/ Yes I am clearly evil for making you all wait SO LONG! Forgive me! But please only throw anime plushies at me. . Ahh, I love the way Bakura and Marik fight over Anzu. And look I made Anzu catching Marik doing something that wasn't what she thought!! But does she know?! OF COURSE NOT! That's why you have to keep reading and wait to find out. I hope I don't make you all wait……..too long next time. Lol.

CIAO


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_Disclaimer: No! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

****

By: Princessyoukai

**_WHY DOES LOVE HURT_**

**__**

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

**__**

Anzu stiffened. She'd felt like she'd been drowned and battered with a pile of bricks. Or more. All she knew was that it hurt.

She didn't notice Bakura walking up to her from where she stood, she was too busy looking at Marik who hadn't noticed her yet.

Bakura, still shocked that Anzu had seen the whole ordeal, felt an overwhelming strain in his gut. He knew exactly what it was. _Jealousy_.

She was letting that bastard get to her for one stupid kiss with a tramp. Not like he could blame her.

An idea hit him full bloom, and he couldn't help but allow this idea to let a vicious smirk ease his once taut lips up in an impish smirk.

Lying won't hurt……as long as she doesn't know.

The glimmer left his dull brown eyes, as well as the ominous shadow that fell over his features that were partially hidden by white bangs. The smirk vanished from his face when he was greeted with wide, blue eyes.

Ones that belonged to an aghast Anzu. She looked numb, confused, angry, and morally ready to kick someone's ass.

He mentally hoped it was Marik's. The fool deserved it.

The scene she had seen made it impossible for her to form words. She'd gone momentarily mute from the shock. She hoped what she saw wasn't what she _thought_.

The conversation bloomed in her mind like a rose on a sunny-day.

**_" Looks like you stick to your guns and keep your word, cowboy,"_**

**__**

What had Mai meant by that? What exactly had Marik promised her? Could it be possible….?

She inwardly shook her head. She didn't, she couldn't believe it. But her mind was telling her otherwise.

She had to know but she was also afraid to know.

Tears of frustration and confusion flooded in her eyes. Bakura, who'd watched her slip into a dazed state, awaited till she woke from her daydreaming. Eventually she did, and she left it crying.

Immediately wishing to be the one to console her, he approached her cautiously, before tentatively embracing her and smashing her smaller frame into his taller body. She stiffened, suddenly aware of her surroundings, as well as the arms that held her close to a muscular, lean body.

Bakura…..?

Her wounded state of mind made it hard for her to fully comprehend what was going on, made her act foolish and childishly as she lashed out on Bakura and fought his grip. Futilely she shoved him away, but he kept his hold on her. She knew he was far stronger, so she carelessly gave up.

The comfort and overwhelming adoration in his embrace allowed her confirmation that she could cry in front of him and he wouldn't laugh at her or much less care. She did all she could at that moment of discovery…..

She sobbed.

And sobbed.

His deep throated breathy tone brushed against her forehead as he spoke in a hushed, assuring whisper that made her legs cave in against his.

" Shh, its going to be ok, Anzu,"

Clinging to him she wept against his shoulder, no longer caring that her tears were thoroughly soaking his shirt. All that mattered was the reassurance his words gave her. He made her feel safe. She knew she could trust him. She always could.

" Why, Bakura? _Why_?" Her words came in a trembled whisper as she struggled to hold on to her sanity. She felt broken, she felt if he let go, she would lose it. Afraid, she held on fiercely to him and demanded what he couldn't answer.

" Why? Why did he…" She choked on a sob, unable to continue as she buried her face in his chest. Everything that happened in the past five minutes was like a blur. A dream. A memory.

She only wished it really was.

His arms only tightened around her small waist as his soothing voice once again met her ears in a loving hush.

" Shh, it doesn't matter right now. Let it out,"

She did as he instructed and cried all she was worth. At first she felt ridiculous crying in front of Bakura of all people! He probably thought she was weak and pathetic.

" I don't," He murmured, voice deep and low. She shuddered at the seductiveness in his tone.

Had she said her thoughts aloud? Or had he read them? Was he able to do that!?

She realized that, during her fanatic state, Bakura had lead them behind a tree. Further away from Mai, and further away from _him_.

Their embraced bodies were shaded by the cherry blossom trees pink petals, whistling and hissing against the light airy breezes that reeked of an upcoming rain.

The setting, the moment, and Bakura's presence were all comforting. She reluctantly suppressed any further sobs, feeling she had over-reacted. Even if it did hurt to see Marik kiss Mai of all people.

" He doesn't deserve you Anzu," Bakura stated, emotions once again replenishing his desire to take her away from Marik and bask in his pain that she no longer belonged to him. Thanks to Marik and his pure ingenious act awhile back, helped him all the more and made it easier for him to gain Anzu's love.

Perhaps one day he would be loved by her like he loved her.

She clung to Bakura when she recognized Marik's voice a good distance away, frantically calling for her. She stayed hidden in his arms, cowering the slightest when Marik's shadow came into view.

She couldn't see him. Not now, not like this.

If she saw him in her state, she knew she'd break down like a baby, and she knew Marik especially would be disgusted by such a weakly act.

" Anzu! Where the _fuck_ did you take her tomb robber!?" Marik's voice drew clearer as he spotted Anzu and Bakura.

He grew infuriated at how close Bakura held her. None the less, he was pissed.

" Get your grimy hands off her!" Marik demanded.

Bakura merely sent the other boy a harsh glare. " She saw everything. Its too late. You can't lie now,"

Marik ignored him and turned a desperate and almost frantic look to the brunette, who stubbornly hid her face in Bakura's chest.

" Anzu. It isn't what it looked like," He reprimanded all her disbeliefs in a confident, gruff tone. He didn't sound too happy about the whole thing either.

" It was just a stupid bet to show the blonde tramp that I wasn't afraid of anything,"

Anzu lifted her head, glaring at the blonde, tanned Egyptian with as must hate and disdain when she had found out he was using her to get to Yuugi and his millennium item.

" A bet!? You kissed her just to prove some---some _stupid _ego thing!?" She demanded, still held firm against the tomb robber who kept his gaze on her, absently running his right hand up and down her back to soothe her.

Marik stiffened before growling. " It's not like I have some sort of infatuation for the tart! I was only proving---"

She cut him off. " Proving what? How brave you are?" The sarcasm in her tone made him mentally step back.

His jaw clenched in rage whilst his right eye unconsciously twitched. He was going over the edge every second.

" It was more than that!" He defended.

" Like what!?"

" I didn't want that blonde bitch to get the idea that I was afraid of anything. Much less kissing her," He snorted.

" ….And you kissed her………just to prove that?" Anzu's voice had grown solemn, weak, hushed, and even fearful.

Marik unconsciously extended his hand toward her as he advanced a mere step. Bakura glared and backed away, bringing the girl in his arms along with him.

" Let her go!" Marik shouted.

" Like hell! You think I'm stupid!? You think I'm going to let you near her!?"

" She isn't yours!" Marik bellowed, clearly beyond rage at this point as his face and neck grew flustered from the anger that was slowly bubbling within him. His face, neck and chest felt hot. Hell, he felt like his body had been in the sun for hours.

Bakura noticed and inwardly smirked. He liked pissing him off.

" What's wrong Marik? Afraid she's finally realized that your not good enough for her?" Bakura allowed a trace of mockery to flicker past his brown eyes, set in a slanted position.

" Don't be an idiot. She loves _me_, and it pisses you off that you can _never_ have her," Marik chuckled lowly at the expression Bakura returned to his words. He was indeed, wounded.

He unconsciously held Anzu tighter to him. " I know that. I've already accepted it,"

Anzu looked at Marik. " Marik….."

It was the first time she'd spoken so softly after what she'd seen. Least to say it caught his attention and he was all ears.

" Did you really mean what you said? About…….not liking her?"

He inwardly smirked. " Why would I like such a trashy thing?"

" I-I don't know…."

" Stop being childish, Anzu. You very well know how I feel. Do I constantly have to spell it out!?"

He'd let his anger get the best of him. He immediately regretted it by her hurt expression before she swept her face back in Bakura's chest.

She didn't want to respond to that, she'd just end up saying something stupid.

" Can you take me home….._Bakura_?" Anzu's meek voice, muffled by Bakura's shirt, was audible none the less to Marik, who looked on in enragement. She wanted him to take her home!?

Didn't she believe him!?

Hadn't he made it loud and clear that he was in love with _her_!?

Bakura, who's left hand swept up to rest on the top of Anzu's head, nodded his head calmly.

" Of course,"

" Wait…………_damn it_…" He cursed before looking back up confidently to Anzu and Bakura who'd reluctantly stopped in their stride toward her house.

" Anzu…….do you believe me?" He demanded.

She stayed quiet, but he knew she heard. She was staring right at him.

His teeth gritted. " _Yes_ or _no_?"

Bakura pushed Anzu slightly behind him as he looked eye-to-eye to Marik. " I thought I told you to lea--"

" This has _nothing_ to do with you!" Marik interrupted.

" Oh really? Well one things for sure, if Anzu were mine, I'd _never_ treat her like you did!"

" Shut up! You don't know a god damn thing about me or how I treat her!"

A cackle from Bakura followed before his expression grew solemn. " It's quite obvious , really. You obviously have no respect for her…." He paused.

An impish glimmer flickered in Bakura's eyes, before it vanished as he continued in a drawled, taunting manner.

" Seeing as you kiss other women here and there. Whenever possible,"

Marik laughed. " Don't make me laugh! You know that's a bunch of bull--"

" Then why'd you kiss her?" Anzu had suddenly decided to speak-up, and it caught both boy's attention.

Marik's face grew flustered one again in annoyance, agitation, anger, and impatience.

" Did I not just make it clear why I did it!?" He thrashed.

Anzu turned, pulling Bakura by the hand along with her while she muttered. "Crystal clear,"

" Stop acting like that! You know how much I hate it when you exaggerate!"

" Exaggerate!?" She whirled around, eyes flooded once again in tears. But this time, only ones of hurt.

" If I was kissing boys just to prove a bet, would you be acting _calm_!?"

" _Would you_!?"

He remained silent. She went on.

" I love you Marik! I really do! But I'm starting to get the feeling its only from one way…."

" What the hell do you mean by that!?"

" I mean……. if you kiss girls just to prove yourself…….I wonder what you'd do if you were pressured into it."

" Or for that matter…….your just stringing me along like some idiot. Just a number. Just another girl. Nothing special. No big deal."

" You know its not that!"

" I love you Marik, and I show it by _not_ kissing other guys, even if its _just _to prove myself!"

" I _respect_ you."

He became agitated. " _Ra_, Anzu. I would understand if I was screwing the tart, or kissing her because I actually liked her. But its not like that!" He bellowed.

" I need time to calm down. Ok? Just give me that…."

" Then you believe me?"

" Yes……but don't think for one second your off the hook!"

He couldn't help but smirk. She believed him. Thank you _Ra_.

" Come on Anzu. Let's go," Bakura slung his right arm around her waist before pulling her back against his side and walking away. She reluctantly followed, allowing one more glance to Marik who stood behind.

Slinging his hands in his pockets he stood still and watched them walk away.

A drop of water hit his cheek, causing him to glance up at the ominous gray clouds and curse aloud.

Damn it! Of all the things!

Just his luck.

He looked back to where Mai and her friends once stood and realized they were still there. Of course they were in their own world, chattering in their circle and giggling like mad women. It was all he could do to stop from hurling at that moment.

A grin lifted the corners of his mouth when Mai looked his way with a flirtatious wink and smirk.

An idea occurred to him.

He jerked his head, gesturing for Mai to come toward him. With a quick chatter back to her friends, she walked up to him with a seductive smirk.

" Got a ride?" He asked. She merely smirked in reply. Suddenly, getting back home wasn't so bad.

With a ride that is.

A free one at that!

Anzu leaned against Bakura half way to her house. They were caught in the downpour, but neither seemed to care as they used the other for warmth.

Shutting her eyes she trusted Bakura as her guidance as he walked on in a slow steady stride.

Bakura muttered something, causing her to look up and stop--seeing as he had--and look at the road where he was looking.

A red corvette drove up to them, and Anzu felt like her legs had given way, either way she couldn't tell because Bakura was standing firmly behind her.

Marik! What's he doing in her car!?

The window rolled down on its own, revealing the person in the passenger seat. One who was smirking like a maniac.

One named Marik.

" I'll meet you up at home, Anzu," he murmured, before ducking his head back in the car and letting the window role back up with a vague buzz. Without a word from her, the car fled off.

" He's just trying to get you jealous. Ignore him," Bakura assured. Reluctantly nodding her head, assent with the white haired tomb robbers words, she walked off with him, back on their journey to her house.

When they arrived at her house, Marik was casually leaning on the pillar of her house near the steps leading up to the door. The roof supplied a somewhat shield for him, blocking the rain from hitting him.

Bakura brought her closer against him when they stopped a foot or so away room Marik.

Marik opened his eyes that were once closed and smirked. " Took you long enough,"

" We walked. Unlike _you_,"

Marik chuckled. " Don't give me that look Anzu. I couldn't help it. It _was_ a free ride,"

She sighed. " Well that's nice. But if you hadn't noticed, we're soaking out here!"

" Then why don't you go in already?"

She glared. " Ugh. We were going to do just that," She stomped up the steps. Bakura followed, before shoving Marik off balance by hitting his shoulder into the Egyptians. Marik stumbled a bit before chuckling at the silent challenge.

Anzu grabbed the extra key from under the '_welcome_' mat in front of her door, and opened it to let Bakura inside, before she turned to Marik.

" Aren't you going to come in?"

" Am I _allowed_?" He drawled, smirk set as he turned his head to look at her.

" Unless your staying at _Mai's_…..yes,"

He reluctantly walked up the steps, taking her chin in his hands when he stood beside her.

" You know I love you. So stop being jealous."

" I wasn't jealous!"

He grinned. " Your lying is pathetic,"

" I'm not lying!" She slammed the door after they'd both walked in.

Ignoring Marik saying something about everyone loving him, she passed him to find Bakura shredding off his shirt in the family room.

" Bakura! What are you doing!?" She blushed at the sight of his pale, lean, yet muscular torso.

Marik walked behind her-- after taking a visit to the kitchen--with an apple in his mouth.

" What are you screaming about?" Marik demanded, after taking a chunk out of the apple.

He looked up to see Bakura smirking the slightest at Anzu, who was currently staring at his bare chest. Immediately he glared at him.

" What the hell are you doing!?"

Anzu giggled, ignoring Marik. " Sorry Bakura….I just thought….uhm…forget it,"

Bakura smirked. " It's ok. I didn't think you'd mind. It was soaked," he directed his gaze to the wet shirt in his hand.

" Oh no. Its ok. Do you need some new clothes to change in?"

He nodded his head.

" Well then, follow me!"

Bakura followed her upstairs, and Marik eagerly went after them to make sure nothing happened.

" Hopefully my dad won't mind, but here," Anzu handed Bakura a pair of silk black pajama pants and a top that matched with long sleeves. He didn't like the top much, and just took the pants.

Marik frowned. " What about me?"

Anzu arched a brow with crossed arms. " _You_ didn't get wet in that downpour like we did!"

Marik smirked at a sudden realization. " Speaking of which….." He looked her up and down.

She became aware of her soaked school uniform that stuck to her curves.

Bakura, who also noticed her state, stared for all he was worth.

" I uhm!…" Nervously she pushed through them and out into the hallway before heading to her room.

" I'll be back!" She scrambled into her room and shut the door behind her.

Bakura made a move to walk out but Marik grabbed him and stopped him from doing so.

" Where do you think your going?"

" I don't think that's any of your concern," Bakura knocked Marik's hand that was sealed around his wrist, from off him.

" It is if it happens to lead to _her_ room,"

" What if it does?"

" Don't mock me tomb robber!" Marik shouted. Bakura glared.

" If you hadn't noticed, idiot, I have to change!"

Marik grumbled something under his breath before letting the other boy walk into the bathroom in what they guessed was Anzu's parents room.

Anzu walked back in, clad in a light blue gown that fell a bit below her ankles, dragging an inch or so behind her, giving her an airy and royalty appearance.

Marik gaped, before snatching her and pulling her flush against him. She hadn't expected it and gasped when she felt herself slam into something soft, but hard.

" Marik, what are you doing!?" She demanded. He merely nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck and looped his arms around her waist.

" You know when I saw you I regretted it," He murmured, hot breath brushing against her neck.

She shuddered slightly. She knew what he was talking about. " So you didn't regret it before?"

He chuckled. " It was different before. I didn't think it was so wrong to kiss a girl for a bet, not until I saw that look on your face…"

He felt her shaking against him, and immediately knew she was going to cry. Sighing with vague agitation he rubbed her back with his hands.

" Come on now! Stop your crying! You know how I love you,"

She nodded her head against his shoulder, where she'd buried it once the tears had begun to flow.

" I'm sorry I…..I doubted you….."

" Good! You know how irritated I get when you constantly accuse me of something I never did?"

" I-I know….and I'm sorry…."

" As long as you believe me," he mumbled, kissing her neck lightly.

Bakura walked out of the bathroom, clad in the black silk pajama pants Anzu had given him. They fit his slender long legs well, giving him a sexy appearance as his hair was still damp from the rain, clinging to his face.

Bakura rolled his eyes before snorting at the scene before him.

" Do you _mind_?"

Anzu giggled, pulling away from Marik who glared at Bakura, as if saying--'thanks for opening your mouth ass! I happened to be enjoying hugging _my _woman!'

" Sorry Bakura," She sniffled a bit before randomly hugging Bakura in a death-tight grip. But he didn't seem to mind, in fact he looked rather pleased.

" And thank you too Bakura, for being there…….when I needed you,"

Marik faked a gag. " Don't make me sick!"

Anzu glared at Marik before continuing to hug the tomb robber who was more than willing to hug back.

Ripping Anzu off Bakura, Marik pulled her against him. " Enough of this weakly portrayal! I'm going to be sick now,"

" Oh shut up," Bakura grumbled. Snatching Anzu by her hand, Marik led her out of the room, while Bakura easily caught up and took her free left hand with a mocking glare toward Marik that said, 'ha ha! Your not the only special one around here!'

Marik glared back in return.

" Guys! Not again! Come on!" Anzu begged. When they came to the stairs it was rather amusing, seeing as the three of them--side by side--couldn't each go down the stairs at the same time, but neither boy made a move to let go of Anzu's hand.

Who would've thought walking down the stairs could be this difficult!

Seeing as neither boy was giving up their spot, Anzu took the initiative to walk a step ahead of them, while they followed a step behind.

But they were both happy. Because neither had to let go.

Marik smirked.

Bakura smirked.

Anzu merely groaned at their childish antics.

Tonight is going to be a long night!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, stop reminding me. It's bad enough as it is!

**__**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

By: Princessyoukai

Groggily rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Anzu unsteadily trotted down the stairs, before walking into the kitchen in a slumped manner. She'd just woken up after all, not to mention it was probably four or so in the morning. She'd grown the habit of waking up in the middle of the night to fetch a glass of water, or just waltz around her house for no apparent reason.

When she headed into the kitchen she heard a soft clatter coming from the family room. The bad thing was it was so dark she barely could make out another figure if there was the possibility of one being there.

Snatching the nearest object from off the kitchen counter, she slowly crept toward the family room, now fully awake as the fear coursed through her veins and made her legs wobble the slightest. Breathing heavily she peered into the family room, only to spot a rather tall--or at least taller than her--figure, heading toward the television.

It's a robber! He's going to steal the t.v! I can't let him do that!

Inhaling sharply she ran at the figure, before pouncing on top of him and beating him over the head with what she'd gotten from the kitchen.

" Ow! What the hell!?"

That voice….

Suddenly the lights flickered on, and immediately she whirled around to see Marik casually leaning against the wall by the switch that controlled the light to the family room's lamp.

" Marik! Help me get this robber down!" Anzu pleaded, trying uselessly to pin the man beneath her down. When the blonde haired Egyptian made no move to assist she grew furious. Did he not care that a robber was in her house!? Stealing God knows what!

A smirk crept on Marik's face. " You stand correct on the robber part……" He paused, before continuing as he pointed to the object in her hand.

" But I doubt a banana is going to be a good defense weapon," Before she knew it Marik was laughing uncontrollably.

Banana……what?

Slowly she turned her head, and what do ya' know she _was_ in fact holding a banana in her hand, but it had apparently grown limp and smashed on the inside, seeing as she had hit the robber over the head with it several times.

Gaping, she looked back at Marik who was clutching his stomach and muttering something in-between deep throated laughter about stupid women.

" Anzu!?" The figure beneath her shuffled, causing her to remember their presence. She was after all still in shock that she'd actually used a banana as a weapon.

How embarrassing…

Looking down, the fruit tumbled from her hand as she realized who exactly she'd mistaken for a 'robber'.

" _Bakura_! I--I'm so sorry! I just thought you were a--"

" I know," He grumbled. She then realized there was some smashed remains of the fruit on the side of his head.

" Oh Bakura………I'm sorry!" She couldn't help the giggle that fled from her mouth. Marik only made matters worse by pointing to Bakura and saying something about him being a stupid fool for wandering around in the dark in the middle of the night.

Well…….he does have a point…

" What's so damn funny!? I find none of this amusing!" Bakura shouted, pissed that Marik was mocking and teasing him.

Clearing her throat Anzu tried her best to glare at Marik. " Marik! He's right! There is nothing funny about this!"

Marik threw his head back with a grin. " Really? So then why were _you_ laughing?"

Make up an excuse………come on!

" I-It's your fault! Your laughter must be contagious or something!" She defended. Marik merely grumbled and glared at her.

" Pathetic excuse, Anzu," He muttered, arms crossed.

" Anzu, would you mind getting off so I can clean this out of my hair?" Bakura asked, tone slightly crude as he was still sore from Marik's laughing at him. As well as hers.

" Oh! Of course! I'm sorry……" She mumbled, climbing off him and extending her hand to assist him up. He didn't take it.

He must be mad…

" Here let me help you clean that out. I did cause it after all…" She headed into the kitchen where Bakura followed her as she snatched an un-used clean cloth from under the sink; wetting it before she began to tenderly clean out the yellow banana goop from his white hair.

She drew in her bottom lip to hold back yet another fit of giggles.

Come on Anzu. Don't be mean! He's really hurt…

Bakura's brown gaze flew down to her slightly shorter frame as she continued to take each strand and wipe it clean of the fruits remains.

Anzu's eyes fluttered to his briefly before immediately looking back to the task at hand.

He was staring at her so intensely and lustfully that she had no choice but to look away from his enchanting eyes that drew her in like a tornado.

Why's he….looking at me that way…?

Her hand froze mid-air when his right arm slid confidently about her slim waist, nimble fingers fiddling with a wrinkle in her nightgown near her hip. His fingers were gentle, teasing one might say at how light they brushed against her skin as though a feather. Blushing she made a motion to pull away, but his hand tightened around her hip, keeping her body close to his.

Too close in fact…

His dark chocolate eyes loomed over her face in study, as though mesmerizing each part of her face as well as appreciating the beauty in her heart-shaped face.

His other hand caught her hand that had frozen near his cheek. Moving the cloth from her hand, allowing it to fall onto the kitchen floor, he gently swiped her small hand into his.

She blushed when he placed her hand on his hip.

" Bakura….what….?"

He silenced her by placing a slender, long finger to her once parting lips that closed from the contact.

" And my reward for all that trouble?"

Trouble? Oh……heh.

" _Well_?" He persisted.

" _Trouble_? What trouble could you have endured? In fact I think you rather enjoyed having my woman on top of you,"

Marik entered the kitchen with a scowl, brows knitted down, further accentuating his dislike of the situation, as well as their proximity.

Bakura chuckled lowly, before allowing his soul crushing gaze to flitter from Anzu to Marik.

" And you'd know?"

" I know everything,"

" I still think I deserve something for all that!" Bakura demanded, before turning to Anzu, asking her with his eyes if it was ok.

" Well……I did attack him……" Laughter arose in her throat before she continued. " And hit him over the head with a banana of all things,"

Bakura grinned.

" Oh Ra! Your not actually going to give the damn tomb robber a reward for being hit over the head with a mere fruit!? Of all the things!"

Anzu glared at him before nodding her head. " I'm sure a nice hug and kiss on the cheek will do the trick!" She smiled brightly at Bakura who frowned slightly.

Just a hug and kiss!?

Marik grumbled something.

Sighing Anzu turned to Bakura with a genuine smile, before she embraced him tightly.

" I'm really sorry about hitting you. I just thought you were a robber," She giggled lightly.

" I am," He reminded. " A tomb robber that is," A smirk lifted his lips.

" Now where is my kiss!?" He pointed to his cheek. Giggling she nodded her head and stood on her tip-toes, closing her eyes as her lips brushed against his cheek.

But, Bakura being sly and all, he took advantage of this and quickly moved his head till his lips pressed against hers.

None the less, she was in shock. And Marik……well Marik was threatening Bakura behind his back, saying all the ways he'd kill him for kissing his property.

Property!? Ha! What's he think I am!? A sofa!?

She'd realized she hadn't pulled away from the kiss, and she couldn't help but find the softness of his lips against hers………well…….._soothing._

Bakura of course, was enjoying the tender kiss. Second by second, savoring the taste of her lips that oddly reminded him of chocolate.

His lips were thick, all the more alluring, and he wasn't a bad kisser. Not bad at all. But she shouldn't be thinking that stuff! After all she had Marik and they were……….well we're they boyfriend and girlfriend? Could she really address herself as Marik's _girlfriend_? It sounded so weird. Then again thinking of being Bakura's girlfriend was also an odd thought.

I mean, wouldn't you find it hard to imagine yourself as a psychotic murderers girlfriend?

She broke out of her reverie when Marik roughly pulled her backward, away from the teasing kiss she'd just received from Bakura.

He was scolding and shouting at her for not pulling away, but she was too busy sorting out her emotions. When she kissed Bakura it was like he truly loved her. Not that she doubted his words, but it was like his kiss opened her heart to him, and now she couldn't help but be attracted to the tomb robber in some way.

She had to get out! She was definitely staying in-doors too much that now it had gone to her head!

" I thought I told you to lay off my woman!?" Marik roared. He did _not_ look like a happy camper.

Anzu couldn't help it. She was so confused that she just started blurting out stuff she probably shouldn't have.

" I can't believe it……" She murmured, unaware that not only was she speaking her thoughts aloud, but that both Marik and Bakura were well aware of what she was saying. Her trembling hands lifted to encase her head between them.

" This can't be happening. I-I can't love them both……….can I?"

" What did you say…….?" Marik voice was threatening as he looked to her. Bakura on the other hand looked astounded and rather pleased.

" What?" She was confused.

" _Repeat_…….what you just said," Marik demanded, teeth gritted.

" Repeat what!? I didn't say any----" She halted mid-sentence when she realized she must've said it aloud.

Oh god! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

" What are you waiting for!? Repeat it!" Marik bellowed. Anzu winced. It was like he was a completely different person. He sounded and looked so…………mad.

" I don't know, okay! I'm just as confused as you are with my own feelings! I don't know what I feel anymore!"

She couldn't cry in front of them. She'd already done it too many times before, she couldn't do it again. What would Marik think of her? What would Bakura think of her if she cried like some baby?

" Tell me what you said was a lie!" Marik demanded.

Anzu looked at him, eyes wide. She never heard his voice sound so……..crazed.

" I can't……" She whispered, hoping he didn't hear but also wishing he did.

" You can't seriously have feelings for him!" Marik shouted.

" I honestly don't know anymore…"

" Don't give me that bull-shit! I'm tired of you not knowing who the hell you love! I'm sick of this!" With that Marik stormed out of the kitchen, angrily stomping up the stairs. Ra! He felt like murdering someone!

She went after him, that was until Bakura held her back. " Is what you said true?"

" I don't know, Bakura!" He pulled her into a warm embrace.

" Don't let him get to you. He's just upset,"

" But I hate seeing him mad……..it hurts…….it really does……"

" I need to talk to him……..make him understand……" She mumbled.

" So then what you said was true…..?"

Hope was beginning to fill him but he wasn't in any mood to get his hopes up and have them destroyed.

" I'm beginning to think so………but please don't tell Marik…….I have to make him understand first.."

" What if he doesn't?" He ran his hand down her hair, before nuzzling his face against her neck with a deep sigh.

" I love him…….and I hate seeing him hurt….."

" Don't you care what I feel?"

" I do! It's just………that's the hard part………figuring out what I'm going to do…."

" I need to talk to him? Ok…..?"

He reluctantly let her go. For once he was hoping that Marik would understand Anzu, by all means he wanted nothing more than to have Anzu as his own. And sharing her with Marik wasn't a pleasing thought, but he was beginning to become desperate and look beyond that. He was beginning to not care that he would have to share her with Marik of all people.

As long as she's mine…….I don't give a damn that she also belongs to Marik. As long as some part of her belongs to me.

" Marik! I'm serious! Open this door this instant!"

" What the hell for!?"

" I want to talk to you! I have to explain!"

" I don't need your stupid explaining!"

" _Let. Me. In_!" She bellowed, banging on the door with all her might. She was growing impatient enough to actually think of breaking down the door.

" Go screw the tomb robber for all I care! I could give a damn for what you have to say!"

Tears of frustration as well as the fear of losing him began to flood in her eyes.

" _Please_, Marik. I need to talk to you….."

She fell on her knees, wiping her eyes as the tears uncontrollably fell down her flushed cheeks.

The door opened and she found herself looking up into the face of an enraged Marik.

" Get up. Your pathetic," His anger was getting the best of him, and he was beginning to lose sight of who he was speaking to as he spoke in a crude tone.

" You look weak when you cry," he grunted. She shook her head.

" I don't care." She embraced him, sighing in relief with a shut of her eyes when he didn't shove her away.

" You hate me don't you?"

" I wish I did, so I could just get up and leave you and that tomb robber alone….."

She gaped at him, preparing to tell him otherwise before he silenced her by continuing.

" But I can't. As much as I hate myself for it, I can't hate you," he looked away, obviously embarrassed by his show of feelings for her.

She buried her head against his chest. " I don't know what to do Marik. I love you, I do, and you know it……..but Bakura…..I just don't know….."

" So you love him to then? So what you said was true……" He looked to the side, away from her eyes as he glared at a wall.

" I'm beginning to think I loved you both at the same time……but it took me longer to realize it with Bakura….."

" Choose," He grunted.

" What!?"

" I said choose! Me or him! You decide,"

" But I can't!"

" Why not!?"

" I love you both! Don't you see!? That's why I'm in this mess in the first place!"

He sighed, annoyance filling him when she began to cry. How could she not make up her mind?

" Stop crying already….." he ordered, looking to the side once again.

" How can I decide? How can you even ask me that?"

" If you can't decide, then frankly Anzu I don't have time for you,"

" W-What?" She gaped at his stone cold expression.

" You heard me. Make up your mind or else I'm out,"

" I won't hurt you…….and I won't hurt Bakura either…." She whispered.

" Well then!?" He persisted.

She shrugged out of his embrace. " I know that you both will never come to terms enough to let me love the other. So I might as well---"

He interrupted her. " What the hell are you saying!?

" I'm saying that……..I choose neither…"

" I thought you loved me!?"

" I do. This way I won't hurt you both. By not choosing the other."

" That's nonsense!"

" But you won't get hurt this way, will you?" She turned away for him.

" Wait! Damn it!" He grabbed her back into his arms.

" Don't think for one god damned second I'm planning on losing you," He spoke so fast she had to strain to get all the words in.

" But you……..and Bakura……"

He sighed drearily. " As long as your mine I could frankly care less."

" You mean it!? She almost leapt at the idea.

" But don't think for one damn second that I'll become buddies with that bastard for your sake. I never want to see his grimy hands on you. Not when I'm around. Got it?"

She nodded her head, blushing when he pulled her roughly against him.

She couldn't believe it. Marik had actually considered _and_ agreed to letting her be in a relationship with him and Bakura!

This had to have been a dream! _So_, she pinched her cheek.

It hurt.

I can't believe it! I'm really not dreaming!

Marik looked at her with an arched brow. " Don't tell me you've become a masochist now? Have you really been hanging around me that much?" She squeaked when he cupped her rear with his right hand.

She couldn't help but giggle the slightest at his words. " I guess so. But frankly I could care less……."

They both drew in for a passionate kiss.

That was until Bakura walked upstairs and wanted to know what the hell was going on.

Of course Anzu filled him in on everything.

And Marik well lets just say Marik made it crystal clear that he didn't want Bakura to touch _his_ women when he was around.

And Bakura, well he also made it clear that he didn't want to see Marik fondling _his_ woman in front of him.

****

A/N: Is this the end!? Honestly folks I have no idea. Its kind of a blunt ending that kind of leaves ya' hanging there, so I'm thinking a lime between Marik-Anzu-Bakura will do just fine for the last chapter. Of course I'll have to bump up the rating a notch, Heh.

Oh and someone asked which Marik this was? Well with how violent he gets as times he's definitely not the hikari. He's the YAMI! More sexy. XP

And sorry if I made it confusing. I'm not the hugest fan of Yu-Gi-Oh, and didn't pay much attention to details, which is why its probably confusing. SORRY! Forgive me! I just wanted to pair up Anzu with the hottest evilest guys around. Lol.

THANK YOU MY FANS!! Tell me what I should do!

Lime? Rated R of course . Or should I sum it all up before doing a lime? TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**__**

WHY DOES LOVE HURT

Finally!

With a roll of her eyes she exhaled sharply. Not only did she convince Malik and Bakura to behave around one another but she made them promise for….

A WHOLE HOUR!

Anzu absently clapped her hands together with a bright smile. Today was going much better than she thought.

Quietly she sauntered down the stairs, heeding the two males arguing silently in the family room. And over what you may ask?

….

" I turned the blasted thing on!"

" Really? You seem to forget who _controls_ it!"

" Hand the damn thing over! _Now_!"

" What's the magic word!?"

" By the heavens of _Ra_, if you don't hand the damn thing over _right now_---"

" You'll what?" The other interrupted.

Anzu decided what better way to stop them from arguing then to…

" _Tada_! What do you guys think?" She stepped into the living room, arms raised slightly to allow the two men a good view of her outfit.

Bakura momentarily forgot the argument he was having with Malik and dropped the remote onto the sofa aimlessly as he studied Anzu.

Malik, however--so caught up in his triumph--was praising his tactics and immediately lunged for the remote, till he noticed Anzu's presence.

" You look…" Bakura paused as if finding words to phrase how beautiful she looked in the light blue, strapless dress that clung to her curvaceous slim body and seemed to whirl at her knees with her movements.

" Perfect," He concluded, grinning wildly.

She blushed in return before whispering a silent and bashful thank you.

Malik, however, didn't seem to approve of her dress with folded arms and arched brows.

" You're going to wear that thing……_out_?"

" Well of course! I'm not wasting this nice dress for indoors!" She interjected.

" I don't like it," he muttered.

" What? What's wrong with it?" She asked frantically.

Malik gave an inward grunt. " Do you want old men groping you?"

She gaped before flustering angrily. " Are you implying that it's….._skimpy_!?"

" Hell if I know what _skimpy_ is. But if it means that your attire reveals far too much, than _yes_,"

" Well I like it,"

" Well _I_ don't!"

" What's the matter? A bit worried, Malik?" Bakura chuckled.

" Me? Worried?! Ha! Your idiotic assumptions amuse me tomb robber!"

Bakura prepared to fire back an equal harsh comment before Anzu slipped in their line of view of one another.

" Well then, you guys ready?"

" Ready……..for what?"

Anzu rolled her eyes to the side. " To go out like you two promised,"

Bakura seemed paler than ever. " We only promised to behave for _one_ hour,"

" Not all day," Malik finished.

" Well then we'll just go out for one hour!" She concluded with a meek grin.

" And you want to go out…….._now_?" Malik drawled languidly.

" Well, when else would I!?"

" Not today?" Bakura muttered.

Anzu huffed. " What's so wrong about today then?"

Malik shrugged and fell onto the sofa, legs parted and remote securely in his hands.

" Perhaps _after_ my show," he grumbled.

Anzu's brow quirked. " You're……_show_?"

Bakura grunted before pointing to the television. " This fool actually watches that pathetic human stuff!"

Anzu glared slightly at him. " Hey! I like the T.V! My favorite show comes on it in fact!"

Malik flickered through the channels. " That's nice…."

Anzu scowled. " Well do tell then Malik. What _are_ you watching?"

Bakura chuckled in disgust. " Something called………_retality_?"

Retality? Huh, never heard of it…

" It's the re_al_ity show you imbecile!" Malik bellowed.

" Same thing, who gives a damn anyway."

Anzu giggled. " Malik, please tell me your joking?"

Malik glared at her from the couch. " What's so damn funny about it!?"

Bakura intervened as if speaking for Anzu as well as stating his own thoughts.

" You're watching a show about _humans' _daily life of all things!"

Malik leaned back into the cushions of the sofa more firmly as he looked back to the television screen.

" I find it amusing watching these pathetic humans act like a bunch of barbarians,"

Anzu sighed. " Can we go now? I really wanted to---"

Bakura interrupted her from continuing. " Humans? Acting like barbarians? Why, Malik, I believe you've found a home,"

Malik stood, dropping the remote and glaring at Bakura who smirked with a high-held chin.

" What the hell did you say?!"

Malik was in front of Bakura in a matter of seconds, pinning him against a wall with his right hand fisted in Bakura's white collar, grinding the pale boy into the walls surface with a snarl.

" How _dare_ you compare me to……..to such weak and pathetic minded things!"

Bakura didn't seem to mind or care about the situation he was in, as he simply chuckled wryly and looked straight into Malik's face with a glint of humor and mockery.

" What are you going to do about it, _pharaoh lover_?"

Anzu gasped. Bakura had gone too far now! He was practically asking for it! Malik looked like he was going to kill somebody, or more certainly inhabitants of a certain small city named Domino.

She feared for the blonde Egyptians upcoming words. But they never came. He merely deposited a frantically coughing Bakura on the floor.

Coughing? Wait! What!?

It seemed that not even her own eyes had been capable of even glimpsing Malik's vicious punch to Bakura's stomach. But it's after effects were indeed visible _and_ audible.

Bakura clutched his stomach, couching, sputtering and grunting as the pain rocketed deep in his gut.

Damn did that ever hurt.

Head bowed, eyes narrowed, Bakura continued to regain his breath on the floor with elated pants.

Malik may _look _on the scrawny side but boy did he hit like some kind of professional boxer.

" Damn it," He muttered, leaning against the wall and pushing his body up with the wall as a device to hold him steady.

Anzu sighed. He never learned, and neither did Malik.

Malik was already on the sofa, eyes sealed on the television, but Anzu could tell he was still agitated by Bakura's words.

And he didn't look at _all_ happy.

There go today's plans…

Anzu exhaled in a dreary and exasperated sigh. She was actually looking forward to hanging out with the both of them in peace.

But it seemed both were far too stubborn and conceited to ever admit or even fathom being in the others presence in peace.

More like pieces.

" Well fine, if that's how you guys are going to be, I'm going out by myself!"

Bakura, who regained his composure and was leaning to his full-length against the wall, turned to her the exact moment Malik did.

" Who said I wasn't going!?"

Anzu exchanged abrupt glances as they both shouted the same thing at the same time, then proceeded to glare at the other.

" Well then, come on!"

Anzu walked to her door, slipping on her white sandals before grabbing a small white purse from off the miniature table beside the front entrance of her house.

Bakura was in his usual blue jean pants, along with a plain white shirt with sleeves he insisted on rolling up to his elbows, allowing one to see his lanky but toned arms.

Malik had chosen to wear his normal tight black pants and purple shirt giving any who saw a good clarification on how egotistical Malik was. And exactly how well aware he was of his breath-taking appearance, not to mention what a great body he had.

Anzu smiled at them both as they proceeded to stride out the door and wait patiently for her to do the same and lock the door behind her.

" Alright! I have this perfect place in mind," She extended both her arms out and both men took the given arm, intertwining their fingers with hers as they strode beside her; Malik on her right and Bakura on her left.

Anzu strode with confidence; and who in the right mind in her situation wouldn't?

You'd have to be damn near insane to not enjoy being with two of the most gorgeous men in all of Domino!

At least for her….Shizuka had an odd fascination with Seto Kaiba.

Ugh, Kaiba……

She involuntarily shuddered at the thought. Kaiba was a great friend but it was a completely, _completely_ different subject when the line of friend and _boy_friend was passed.

And frankly she only liked Kaiba as a friend, which thankfully she noted her feelings toward the tall brunette CEO were purely mutual.

" You don't plan on going to………..?" Malik paused, causing Anzu to stare at him in questioning.

" To….. where?"

" That large place…………with shrouds of pestering females?"

" You mean a _mall_?"

Bakura grunted. " I _despise_ that place, no matter how much Ryou loves going there with you,"

" He only went there once with me! And it was because he was buying me a birthday gift," She smiled at the thought.

Ryou was always so considerate of others, and always thought of his friends before himself.

Bakura grumbled something about Ryou being too weak for his own good, but Anzu knew deep down he cared for Ryou.

But she merely nodded her head, never once objecting to Bakura's harsh words about Ryou. She knew they were mere lies to appear tough and crude. He simply wished to sustain his title and pretend to be the murderous, unremorseful tomb robber he once was.

The tomb robber she had changed without even knowing it.

" _Well_?" Malik tightened his hold on her hand as he caught her staring at Bakura far too long for his liking.

Anzu blinked before looking at the blonde with a smile. " No, not there. I'm not _that_ mean,"

Before Malik could ask any further questions, she halted, causing both of them to do the same.

" Why'd you stop?" Bakura questioned, brow arched and lips placed in a taut and aggravated line. He was obviously bored to death by their walk there.

" We're here," She smiled at them both before releasing their hands and pointing a few feet ahead of them at a small restaurant. It was elegant, yet not far too extreme in expenses and appearance; just right for the mood.

" This………human filtered place?" Malik appeared disgusted, and he wasn't the only one.

" You realize I lose my temper around humans? I may even end up sending some to the shado---"

" Come on you guys! You'll like it, I promise! And no-one is going to bother you!" She assured, interrupting them both from further objecting the whole idea.

" Besides I'm human and you two like me just fine!"

Malik crossed his arms over his broad chest. " You're an exception,"

" For once I agree," Bakura added in a mumble.

" Come on. _Please_?"

" Fine! But if one human _dare_ bother us I'll--"

" They won't. Now come on," She interrupted.

" You'd better be right, woman," Malik stated before reluctantly following behind Bakura and Anzu who had already begun stepping inside the restaurant.

Once they were inside, she pulled them both beside her, forcing them to look at the decent place.

" See, it's not so bad," She began, before adding hastily. " And look not too many people,"

" Let's just sit down already," Malik grumbled. Anzu nodded, as everyone had turned to look at the three as they strode to a booth and slid onto the cushioned seat.

" What are they staring at?!" Bakura hissed, glaring vehemently at a table diagonal from theirs. The occupants--mostly girls-- had transfixed their eyes on Bakura and Malik.

Malik chuckled as he spread his legs, leaning back suavely in the booth.

" It's obvious, tomb robber," He spat. " Those women are staring at _us_,"

Anzu--who'd been reading the menu, completely unaware of the situation--looked up at Malik's words.

" What? Who's staring?"

Anzu followed Bakura's stare, only to spot a group of four girls or so--older than her--crowded at a table and chattering loudly. It seemed there was an empty seat in the middle of the pack of girls.

Well their not doing anything………..so I guess it's no big deal…

" It's disgusting. To the point that I'm liking the idea of sending those--"

Anzu cut in quickly. " Oh, calm down. They won't do anything. Their just staring,"

Malik scooted slyly till he was embracing Anzu from the side.

" I know a way to get them to stop," He murmured. Bakura sent him an irritated glare but he ignored it and continued his husky cooing.

Anzu stiffened at the seductive tone in Malik's voice. It was uncommon, but she couldn't say she didn't like it, because she did. Very much so.

Malik lifted his right hand after removing it from her hip, and began to gently brush his tanned knuckles over flushed cheeks.

Bakura grunted. " What are you doing?" He demanded.

" Pleasing my woman. So lay off tomb robber," Malik threatened, eyes thinning before they softened once he turned his stare back to Anzu.

Bakura swerved himself closer to Anzu, clutching her left arm and almost pulling her toward him aggressively, all the while glaring at an enraged Malik.

" You forget she isn't just yours,"

Anzu sighed. They never learned! _NEVER!_

Malik grunted. " This is why I can't fathom how Anzu fell for someone like you!"

It's either this or let them continue arguing for the whole night. Frankly I don't have enough energy to listen to them bicker back and forth and ruin my day!

She was beginning to conjure up some ideas to get them to stop fighting, this was till she heard someone call her name.

" Anzu, that you!?"

Duke!? What's he doing here!?

Duke sauntered up to their table, completely ignoring the glares and suspicious looks he was getting from Bakura and Malik.

" Hey Duke. What a coincidence," _I never knew he liked these types of restaurants…_

" Sure is," He leaned over the table toward Anzu. " So, why haven't I seen you lately around the Game Shop?"

" Oh, that! Heh…….I've been…..uhh……"

_Well let's see……..how to explain this. I've been busy getting to know two of the most vicious murderers…….no……too blunt….._

" She's been with us," Malik spat suddenly, preparing to stand till Duke put up his hands with a light-hearted laugh.

" Calm down there, man. No hard feelings. I was just asking,"

Anzu, seeing Malik didn't look too pleased, quickly moved passed Bakura and moved out from the booth.

" Say, Duke, let's go talk over here, okay?" She said quickly.

Duke smirked. " Sure," He followed Anzu a few feet away. She let out a sigh of relief when Bakura and Malik could no longer see them.

" Well like you asked, I've just been really busy," She replied.

Duke placed his hands in his pockets. " Ahh, well Yuugi's been asking for you," he grimaced as if in annoyance.

" Too much that I'm starting to go crazy,"

She smiled. That was Yuugi, always worried about her.

" What about the others?"

Duke snorted. " You mean dog boy and Honda?" He tilted his head up in contemplation.

" Mutt face finally asked Mai out, and well Honda…….."

Anzu paled. _Jou finally got the courage to ask Mai out!? Where **have** I been!?_

Duke scowled. " And Honda……..he finally asked Shizuka out,"

Anzu paled even more. _Honda and Shizuka!? Have I been gone that long!?_

" Wow. So Jou-Mai, Shizuka-Honda, _couples_!?" She looked down. " I would have never thought…"

Duke grimaced, crossing his arms over his chest. " Neither would I,"

Anzu looked at him with raised brows. " Say Duke, is everything alright? You don't look too well,"

He turned his head to the side with an arrogant. " I'm fine,"

Anzu smiled. " I forgot you liked Shizuka too,"

" I do not!"

" Don't worry, Duke. There has to be someone out there for you! Cheer up!" She assured, placing her hand on his shoulder with a smile.

He sighed. " Yeah, I suppose,"

He snapped his fingers. " Say, Anzu, got any plans tomorrow?"

She blanched and looked to the booth Malik and Bakura were at. " Uh……why?"

He chuckled. " Don't worry, it'll just be a friend-thing,"

She thought a little on it before smiling. " Ok, what did you have in mind?"

Anzu walked back to the table, waving to Duke who walked out of the restaurant, surrounded by his normal pack of fan girls.

" Sorry about that….." She stopped when she noticed Malik and Bakura were standing by the table, staring--no correction--_glaring_ at her as she walked toward them.

" Is everything alright?"

Bakura eyed Duke who was finally out of sight, before turning accusing eyes on her.

" What was it you two were talking about that took so long?"

" Just telling me about what's been going on lately," She replied calmly.

" _And_?" Malik drawled. He knew very well she hadn't told them everything about her little chat with Duke.

" And……..he wants to hang out tomorrow……" Seeing their faces she added quickly.

" But only on friend to friend terms,"

" I don't trust him,"

Anzu gaped at the two. Unbelievable! They couldn't even trust her!

" Look guys, Duke doesn't like me at all in that way. In fact I've volunteered to help him find his true-love or possibly soul-mate."

Malik arched a brow. " True love?" He snorted.

Bakura grunted. " Soul mate?"

" Yes! I really feel bad for the guy. I mean he liked Shizuka a lot, but now she's dating Honda it seems,"

" My head hurts from all this! Lets just go already!" Malik snapped.

" But what about our food? We haven't--"

" I didn't like it much here anyway," Bakura intervened before pulling her along with them as they strode out of the building.

Great…..

A/N: No that is not the last chapter so do not FRET!! I'm not insane to leave it here, I'm just summing it up a bit. A bit more jealousy on Malik and Bakura's side; Anzu helping Duke find someone. Don't you just feel bad for the conceited hottie? I know -- I do too.

I think two more chapters and it'll finally be complete. And yes the last chapter WILL contain lemon. A threesome to be more exact. I'll have to change the rating so BE WARNED. I'll let you all know when the last chapter will be up next, that way you'll know to look up my story in the rated R section. cackles.

Anywho, I hope you liked this incredibly boring chapter. Well it was writing it….but it was ok I don't know. I'll make the upcoming ones better! . I hope!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**__**

Why Does Love Hurt

Chapter Sixteen: What's this? Otogi needs romance help!?

Anzu stepped out of the bathroom after bathing, a cloud of steam following her out into the room as she patted her way to her dresser.

Marik was casually lying on her bed, arms tucked under his head for vital support as he glared up at the ceiling.

Bakura was leaning on one of the walls in her room, arms crossed, head down, and obviously in no position to be bothered.

Clearing her throat in an attempt to clear the heated mood, she searched both males' faces, to find their eyes sealed shut.

" Guys, it's not a big deal," She confronted, shutting her top drawer after grabbing some undergarments.

Marik's eyes finally opened, but he insisted on keeping his eyes up. " That idiotic fool can find a woman on his own,"

Bakura's head jerked up at the mention. " I don't like the idea. That mortal is up to something,"

Anzu rolled her eyes to the side, keeping her towel on as she struggled to put on her undergarments that way; the whole idea of Marik and Bakura seeing her naked still was uncomfortable.

" He's just a friend, and it's my job to help him!" Anzu smiled at the two as they glared at her in disagreement.

" Besides, it sounds like fun! I've always wanted to play matchmaker!"

Marik sat up, giving the brunette a disapproving askew look. " You don't like him do you," He wasn't asking, after all Marik wasn't the type to ask, more like accuse first, then listen to the person's excuse.

Anzu laughed. " No way! Otogi is one of my friends, that's _all_,"

Anzu began flipping through the hanged clothes in the closet, searching for some decent attire to wear.

" Besides, why would I settle for Otogi if I've got all I could ever need in the world?"

Aha! That should get those two to leave me alone……Unfortunately their egos will probably grow ten fold as well…

Bakura chuckled dismally.

Marik grinned. " I believe that compliment deserves something in return,"

That doesn't sound too good…..I have a bad feeling about this…

Bakura stiffened, turning to look at the Egyptian. " Don't even think on it. Not when I'm here!"

Marik stood, keeping his back to the tomb robber. " I do as I wish. Especially to my woman,"

" She isn't just yours!" Bakura bellowed, uncrossing his arms and fisting his hands to his side.

Marik's lips twitched near the corner. " She did fall for me first,"

" Stop it you two! I fell for the both of you in the end! Keep this up and---"

Bakura was behind her in a matter of seconds, silencing her with the mere gesture of embracing her possessively from behind.

" Don't say it," He breathed huskily, keeping his voice low, yet clearly getting it across that if she left, he'd be more than pissed.

Marik approached her, keeping his eye on Bakura. " What? What was she going to say?" He demanded, angered that he was the only one who had no idea what was going on.

Bakura glared at him. " If we keep fighting she'll leave us. Is it not that obvious?" Bakura bit back harshly.

Marik snorted at him before looking at Anzu. " You would never leave me, would you?" He narrowed his eyes.

Of course not! She's bound to me, she wouldn't dare leave me for someone else!

Anzu sulked in Bakura's arm, still clutching her to his chest tightly. " When you guys fight…..it hurts! It really does!"

Bakura and Marik both panicked and thought the same thing:_ Oh Ra, she's going to cry!!_

" Sometimes……….sometimes I even think it's my fault you guys fight so much!" She bit her lower lip, containing herself from crying right then and there.

It was funny how one minute the day seemed almost normal, and then the next it was a raving havoc between the two men that had miraculously fallen for her:

The happy-go-lucky-friend who always stood by her loved ones' side.

" Maybe if this had never happened you two wouldn't hate---"

" Shh, don't say that," Bakura clutched her tighter in awkward comfort. He hadn't done this much and was still uncomfortable with the whole idea. But if he didn't, Anzu might leave him.

Marik lifted a hand, brushing away her hair as her face slumped down to hide her shedding tears.

" We fight, but _Ra_, I can't help but want you to myself. Is it so wrong for a man to wish to have his woman to himself then _share_?"

Anzu swallowed hard, keeping her head down. She knew if she looked at Marik, it'd be too hard to look away.

Bakura glared at Marik, before hushing soothing things in her ear.

" I can't help but agree with him. If I could have you to myself……._Ra_," Bakura shut his eyes, as if savoring his upcoming words.

" I would let no other man dare touch you," He concluded.

Anzu wanted to wipe her tears, but Bakura had bound her to where her arms were held in his grasp as well.

" I'm sorry you guys………" She bit her lip again. " Why couldn't I just love one of you!?"

Oh what she would give to know the answer herself.

Marik sighed. He hated seeing her looking so weak. He liked his women strong willed and brave, yet somewhere deep down, he liked that she was in such a fragile state that he had to carry on the duty of her protector.

" I'd rather share then have you not love me," Bakura murmured, stroking her hip lightly.

She blushed, Marik noted and growled, before snatching Anzu out of his arms, causing her to crash into his chest.

" Enough of this. If I have to share her then I'll deal with it. But I won't stand and watch you touch her in front of me!"

Bakura held his chin high. " Just because you're around, doesn't mean I'm going to keep my hands off her,"

Anzu flushed at his words. Marik chuckled bitterly. " Then you won't mind me doing this," With that, Anzu felt her body being flung around like some doll before her lips were crashing into Marik's, arms holding her up on her tip-toes for better leverage as he ravished her mouth.

She didn't know whether to enjoy it or feel like he was using her to get Bakura mad.

She heard a shuffle of clothes before she was being whirled around again, making her dizzy before she was pulled up to Bakura, having him do the exact thing to her.

What was this!? Tug-of-war!? But with kissing?!

Lips swelling from the harsh kisses both had treated her with, she once again was facing Marik in a matter of seconds.

He studied her closely, lifting her head up to look back at him. " Who kisses better?" He demanded.

Who kisses…..?? Why that! Argh! So they were just using me to see who could kiss better? That it!?

" I can't believe you two! Using me to see who could-----Argh!" Angrily she stomped out of the room, taking her clothes with her as she exited the room and walked into her parents' room, slamming the door behind her and making sure to lock it.

What if this is all some contest? To see who gets the girl? What if Marik and Bakura **are **using me?

" I just don't know anymore. Their so confusing," She cried out in frustration as she pulled her jean skirt on then proceeded to pull her pink tank-top over her head.

Covering her face with her hands, she fell on her parents' bed.

" Anzu! Open this damn door! I wasn't using you!" Marik shouted, banging wildly on the door.

" Don't dare think I'd be so low to do that to you Anzu!" Bakura added, before the two of them began bickering outside the room.

Fed up, she jerked the door open. " I'm tired of you two fighting! I can't take it anymore!" Throwing her towel in their faces she hurriedly ran down the stairs, her direction obvious.

She was heading to the door.

" Anzu wait!"

" Where are you going!?"

Ignoring them both and completely forgetting she had no shoes on, she stormed out of her house, shutting the door behind her, as well as their screams for her to stop.

I _need a break from all their bickering. I'll go to the Game Shop to see Yuugi!_

Marik and Bakura bother struggled to get down the stairs at the same time, thus causing them to waste more time and get to the door to barely see the brunette turn a distant corner.

" Good job you damn idiot!"

" Don't you blame me! This is your fault!"

" My fault? Ha! Don't even turn this on me!"

" Oh really? Well does it really matter? _Shit_! She's already left and now I don't know where the hell she went!"

Marik crossed his arms over his chest. " Probably to see that damn midget,"

" The Pharaoh? Shit!" Hurriedly Bakura fled in the direction he believed the Turtle Game shop was.

" Don't you dare think of going after her without me!" Marik bellowed, following the white haired boy quickly.

" Anzu, that you?" At the sound of Otogi's voice from ahead, she quickly wiped her eyes, trying to put on her best fake smile ever.

" O-Otogi? What are you doing around here?"

He shrugged dismally, hands in pockets and a cool expression on his face.

" Not much, hanging around. So….." He hesitated, looking her over.

" Did you think it over?"

She looked at him. " Think what---ohh! Um, yeah…..and yes I'll help!"

" You mean it? Ah, thanks Anzu, you're the best you know that?" He grinned.

She laughed to herself nervously_._

What have I gotten myself into? Is this really a good idea? Especially right now? After what just happened…..?

" We can start whenever!" Otogi hinted, grin widening.

Anzu laughed nervously to herself once more before a concerned expression crossed her features.

" How've you been…..ever since……..?" She didn't exactly want to say it out loud, but she knew he'd figure out she was talking about Shizuka and Honda going out.

He shrugged again as if he wasn't bothered by it, but she knew he still was crushing over Jou's sister, and it must've hit him hard.

Poor guy….He really did like Shizuka a lot. And to think! All this time I thought she was head over heels for Kaiba!

" Don't worry!" She patted his back a bit too hard in an attempt to cheer him up, and he ended up in a coughing fit.

" Otogi!? You okay!?"

" I'm……fine!" He coughed out. He almost sounded like he had asthma or something!

Bad idea. Never do that again, Anzu, unless you plan on killing all your friends…

She knelt down to look at him as he had slouched down on his knees to catch his breath from the rather hard blow to his back.

God! Who would've thought Anzu had so much….strength in those hits!

" Don't worry…….it's nothing," He exhaled shakily before standing up slowly, Anzu following his movements and standing as well.

" Sorry……" She blushed in embarrassment.

He chuckled faintly, his throat still aching from all the coughing. " You can make it up to me by finding me the perfect girl,"

She laughed. " Oh I will! Count on me to find your soul-mate!"

" Soul mate, eh? Let's not go that far. A girlfriend is fine for now," He assured with a quick laugh.

" Damn it! Which way did she go!?"

" How the hell should I know! Maybe you should look with your eyes next time idiot!"

Marik and Bakura!? How did they…….? I can't let them see me, not now!

Quickly dragging Otogi by the arm, she dragged him down the street, making the nearest turn which happened to lead into an alley.

Otogi quirked a brow at the girl's odd antics. " Anzu, you alright? Your acting kind of……weird,"

" I'm fine," She whispered, ducking her head back and forth to look at the street they'd just been standing on.

He arched both brows. _If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's hiding from someone. Nah, why would someone be after Anzu? She's no harm………….except for those pats of hers! God did that really hurt!_

Just at the mention he had to rub his sore back once more.

" Here they come," She murmured before ducking her head back and keeping her back firm against the alley walls.

" Uh, Anzu? Who exactly are _they_?"

" They? Did I say they? Oh I meant…..hah……" _Quickly, think!_

" Shizuka and Honda! Yeah that's right! Their walking right this way!"

" _WHAT_!?"

She covered his mouth with both her hands. " Shh! Do you want them to see us? They'll think your following them!"

Moving her hands from off his mouth, he glared at the street from the alley.

" I can't believe this. Of all people it had to be Honda!" He went to glare at the happy couple, but Anzu made sure to keep him where he was.

" Don't look!"

" Why not? I want to see how _happy _they are," He sounded bitter….Boy he really did like Shizuka.

" Do you want Shizuka to think your following her like……..some stalker?"

He shook his head.

" Then be quiet and stay down already!"

He narrowed his eyes. " What's so great about Honda anyway? I'm much better looking. Much more romantic, not to mention I do wonders in the be--"

He found his mouth to be covered again.

" Don't even say it. I don't want to have nightmares tonight,"

He snorted, mumbling something.

" Here they come! Stay down," Both ducked, keeping themselves hidden by the trashcans cluttered in the alley.

Otogi arched a brow. Since when did Shizuka's voice get so……..deep? And why did she sound so pissed? And he didn't know she was the cussing type!

" Damn it all! This is your entire fault!"

" My fault!?" Bakura shook his head. " If we keep arguing we're never going to find her!"

" Then stop talking and start looking idiot!"

Otogi stood up, causing one of the trashcans near his knees to crash to the ground, making a loud racket.

Anzu slapped a hand to her forehead with a groan.

Should've known better then to keep him of all people quiet for ten seconds!

" Anzu, what's going on!? That's not Honda and Shizuka!"

Bakura and Marik stopped just affront the alley, turning and looking at a blanching Otogi.

" Hey isn't that---"

" The imbecile that can't get laid and needs our woman's help? Yes," Marik interrupted with a cackle.

Otogi stared wide-eyed at the two. " Anzu! Isn't that Bakura and Marik!?" Of all the people he _did not _want to ever bump into them. He'd heard way too many unpleasant rumors about them from all the duelers, as well as from the members in Yuugi's group.

Both Egyptians arched a brow. " He must be delirious. Too much dueling?"

Marik snorted. " Probably, just look at him,"

Otogi watched the two males whisper back and forth and he had an odd feeling they were talking about him.

The two began to walk away.

Otogi snorted. " What a bunch of jerks,"

Anzu stood once they were out of sight. _Finally. I thought they'd see me for sure!_

" Anzu, why did you tell me it was Honda and Shizuka?" He looked her down suspiciously.

Anzu sighed. " I'll tell you all about it over lunch,"

By the look he gave her, he seemed uncertain and hesitant.

" _I'll_ buy," She added.

"Suddenly…….I'm all ears," She rolled her eyes before pulling them out of the alley.

" I'm sure you are,"

" We've been looking for an hour! What if she---"

" Don't even say it. She wouldn't leave me,"

" _Us_," Bakura corrected in irritation.

" Same thing. I'm tired of looking, let's just head back, she'll come on her own,"

" If she doesn't?" The tomb robber demanded.

Marik shrugged. " I highly doubt that,"

Marik began to turn, when Bakura snatched him by his arm and forced him to follow his extended arm.

" Look, it's that dueler. The one from the alley,"

Marik looked through the glass window to see Otogi lounging in a booth near the window.

" And I care _why_?" Marik drawled.

" Look who he's with you baka!"

Marik glared at him, snatching his arm back, before looking at the girl sitting across from Otogi, her face barely visible.

" Anzu!?"

" What's she doing hanging around him?" Bakura muttered, studying the pair angrily.

"Doesn't matter, let's go in,"

" And do what, do you propose? Barge in and take her back with us and make a damn scene?"

" Yes," Marik continued to glare at the black-haired dueler.

" Fine let's go before I change my mind,"

Marik and Bakura headed into the burger joint, stepping inside with high-held chins and confident strides toward a certain booth.

A table of girls eyed the two males upon their entrance, and began madly giggling.

Bakura eyed them with utter disgust. " It's been awhile….."

Marik arched a brow in wonder. " A while for what?"

" Since I've sent anyone to the shadow realm," He brushed his fingers languidly across the necklace, dangling across his chest.

Marik snorted. " I wouldn't mind some entertainment, but now is not the time,"

" Damn." Bakura sighed. He really wanted to let off some stress too!

" Look, their leaving, now's the perfect time," Marik pointed out.

Otogi lounged back in his seat. " So your telling me that……..your intimately involved with two of the most feared duelers in Domino City?"

Anzu laughed nervously. " I never knew it could sound so bad, but yes,"

" And your not the slightest bit scared that……..they'll do something to jeopardize your life?"

Anzu leaned against the table, lowing her head the slightest. " I trust them,"

" What makes you think they won't do anything? I've heard some pretty bad things about them from dog boy and Honda,"

Anzu laughed. " Jou hates them, so of course he'd only have bad things to say about them,"

" So you disagree?" Otogi arched a delicate brow, green eyes blinking in interest.

" I know them better than anyone!" She defended.

Otogi lifted his hands up in mock-defense. " Alright, whatever you say,"

She sipped the remainder of her soda before looking at Otogi who was looking off in a direction.

Anzu smirked. " See something you like?"

Otogi chuckled. " Not now. But I think _you_ will,"

" Oh?" Turning her head she came face to face with two angered Yami's.

" We've been looking for you for an hour!" Marik shouted, gaining everyone in the small burger joints' attention.

" Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Bakura glared accusingly at Otogi who backed away in his seat.

" Whoa, easy up their man. I didn't do anything to her,"

Anzu stood from the booth. " He's a friend. And what are you doing here?" She whispered lowly.

Marik crossed his arms over his chest. " Looking for you."

" Whatever you have to say I'm in no mood to listen," She hissed, trying to ignore the fact that everyone was looking at them.

Bakura nudged Marik painfully in the ribs. " I wasn't using you Anzu. Marik however….."

" Don't even try to put this on me,"

Anzu gave Otogi an apologetic smile. " Is tomorrow good with you?"

Otogi nodded. " Tomorrow sounds great,"

Leaning across the table, she hugged him with a friendly peck on the cheek. " Sorry,"

" Don't worry about it," He whispered back with a laugh. Moving away from him, she waved once more before heading off with Marik and Bakura.

Otogi laughed. " Well at least she kept her promise and paid for the meal," He turned his head to a table crowded with girls.

" Well hello there ladies,"

" Alright. What's this about? You guys didn't have to barge in like that!" Anzu scolded, walking ahead of Marik and Bakura in an angry fit on their way back to her house.

Bakura rushed to her side, and Marik followed, not wanting to be out-done.

" Don't get so mad. We weren't using you, and you know that," Bakura confronted.

Marik grinned. " Besides, what do you take us for? Fools?"

Anzu shook her head. " No. But you guys confuse me so much! You argue so much! Sometimes I feel it's all a stupid game to you!"

Bakura arched a brow. " What do you mean?"

Anzu shrugged. " Well with the way you two were acting this morning, it almost seemed like you were trying to out-do the other,"

Marik snorted. " I don't _need_ to out-do Bakura. I already do,"

Anzu sighed. " That's what I mean. You guys never quit picking on the other,"

Marik chuckled. " I can't help it. I'm use to it."

Anzu huffed. " Well could you please stop?"

Bakura grunted. " I highly doubt that's possible for Marik to do,"

" Ohh! Just stop already," Whirling around, she glared at them.

" One more fight and you can count me out! I hate seeing you guys fight!"

" I'll try not to, promise," Bakura murmured, pulling her into his arms.

" You mean it?" She looked up into his dark, narrowed eyes, hidden by his choppy white bangs.

He grinned. " I intend to keep it too," Leaning down he kissed her softly, preparing to deepen it when she was pulled away from him.

Bakura, angered by the interruption, snarled at Marik who was pulling the brunette toward him.

" You can't have her all to yourself you know," Anzu flushed before Marik placed his lips over hers, his kiss different but equally chastise as Bakura's.

Releasing her lips, he nibbled her bottom lip the slightest before grinning as he pulled back completely.

" Want more do you?" Running a tanned hand down her cheek, he leant down to linger another rough kiss on her lips, when Bakura's voice broke the moment.

" Your time is up,"

Marik chuckled. " Time? I don't have a time limit my good friend,"

Bakura snarled. " You do when I'm around,"

" A shame then,"

Anzu huffed. " Enough! I'll spoil you both when we get back inside. But you two have to share!" She scolded, wagging her finger at them both.

I can't believe I just said that!!

" Share? That all?" Bakura smirked, wrapping an arm around her and lowering it dangerously near her firm buttocks.

She squealed with a flush when his hand squeezed her rear. _I can't believe he just did that!!_

" Bakura!" She scolded, unable to laugh when she hit him playfully on his arm. He merely grinned.

Marik snorted, eyes rolling to the side. " Oh, _Ra_,"

" If your going to do it, do it right," With that, Marik was pushing up behind her, left arm going about her waist and pulling her more firm against him before he lifted his free hand and fondled one of her breasts.

" _GUYS_!!"

She groaned and flushed in embarrassment when an elderly couple strode by and began whispering as they looked at the girl, trapped between the two men.

Oh god, they probably think I'm some……….some---oh!

" There something you see that you like?" Bakura hissed, glaring at the two elderly people. He hated it when people stared. Especially when he was trying to have some privacy with his woman!

" As long as they don't bother us, an audience is no bid deal," Marik muttered, kissing Anzu's neck.

Bakura grunted. " Well _I_ mind,"

Anzu leaned against Bakura, breathless from the butterfly kisses Marik had trailed along her neck and collar bone.

Who would have thought Marik could be so……gentle!

" Come on, let's go," Bakura grabbed Anzu's hand, pulling her along toward her house a few houses down.

Marik turned to the elderly couple, a wide smirk plastered across his face.

" Hope you enjoyed the show," Marik hissed their way, before adding with a low laugh.

" Your husband sure did,"

" Marik!" Anzu scolded, grabbing his hand and pulling him with them, as the old lady began to hit her husband over the head with her purse, accusing him of watching.

" I can't believe you just said that," Anzu groaned in disbelief.

" I can," Bakura grumbled.

" Let's just go inside before you two cause more trouble!" Anzu rushed impatiently.

" That eager, eh, Anzu?" Marik murmured in her ear. She flushed.

" N-No! I just don't want to be embarrassed again!"

" Doesn't matter, I'm just glad Anzu's mine," Bakura whispered, stopping in front of her house and pulling her against him to kiss her.

" _OURS_!!" Marik bellowed, eye twitching when the two merely ignored him and continued the kiss.

Bakura chuckled against her lips, pulling away to grin in Marik's direction.

" Like I've been saying the entire time. Glad you agree,"

Oh Marik would show him!

" Get back here you damn tomb robber--"

Anzu groaned, unable to hold back her smile as she watched Marik chase Bakura inside the house.

" Those two will never learn. Guess it's up to me to whip them into shape!"

And she'd do just that! Excluding the whipping…

****

A/N: Okay folks, sorry it took long to update, but hey this chapter is pretty long!! . Not to mention some kissing between Anzu/Marik and Bakura/Anzu. Those two Yami's and their wandering hands!! BAD YAMI'S, BAD!!

Anywho I'm thinking of doing two more chapters. The next one being Anzu helping Otogi out, and then the last with the lemon. . Ohhh SOUR indeed. Heed this WARNING!! The chapter before the last I will let you all know, because I'll need to change the rating to R. So be sure to look out!! Thanks all and please review!!


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**_WHY DOES LOVE HURT_**

**__**

**__**

" I can't _stand _him!" Otogi hissed, pulverizing his plastic cup, undaunted by the bewildered stares he was receiving from the people sitting nearby.

" Otogi……your drink is--"

" Just look at him! He's all over her!" His fingernails dug in the cup, jarring holes in the sides and allowing the remainder of his Pepsi to leak out and pool on the table.

" Spilling……" Anzu trailed off.

Otogi scowled. _I don't get it! What's he have that I ain't got!?_

He jumped up with a shout, cursing when he looked down at his spilled soda, now gathered in his lap.

" Damn it!" He snatched a napkin, rapidly swatting at his soaked pants. " I can't believe this!"

Anzu sighed, turning her head to the side. _I tried to warn him…._

She reached out, yanking him back down in his seat by his arm. " Are you trying to let them know we're here!?"

He grimaced, keeping his head bowed and aggressively patting the sides of his crotch with the napkin. _Of all places!_

He sighed, throwing the napkin on the table with a careless toss. " I don't care. In fact, I hope they _do _see me!"

She leaned over, clamping both her hands over his mouth. " Listen, I know you're mad about it, but that's why I'm here,"

He nodded slightly, and she reluctantly removed her hands to move back in her seat across him, warily watching him prop his elbows on the table and rest his chin in his palms.

" This was a bad idea," He muttered, eyes drifting toward the table he'd been staring at the entire time they'd arrived.

Anzu peeked at it, watching her friend Honda, flatter and drape his arm over Shizuka's shoulders, resulting a shy blush in the girl's cheeks.

" I'm surprised Jou let Honda go out with his sister….." Anzu murmured, looking back at Otogi who was staring down at the table in a depressed manner.

She smiled sympathetically. " Look! Today's the day you get over Shizuka and find someone else!"

She hoped to only cheer him up to his normally energetic and confident attitude. It was weird seeing him like this.

" I don't know if I can," He grumbled in an arrogant tone, turning to stare out the window situated by their booth.

She shook her head. " You can, Otogi. All you need to do is believe in yourself,"

He regarded her with a cocky grin. " This another of your famous speeches I hear of?"

She frowned, and he couldn't help but chuckle. " Otogi, I'm being serious,"

His playful smirk vanished into a solemn line. " I know,"

She smiled. " Now let's just eat and enjoy the day. Okay?"

He nodded. " Yeah, sure,"

Bakura entered the family room, cocking his left brow when he spotted Marik languidly seated on the couch, legs propped up on the table.

" Where's---"

" She went out," Marik snapped, eyes locked on the blank television screen in front of him. Bakura smirked, approaching the blonde as he slipped his hands in his pockets.

" Enjoying the show?" Bakura mocked, the corner of his lip twitching in humor.

Marik's eyes remained in place. " Joke all you will. I'm not in the mood,"

The tomb robber leaned back against the wall with a jut of his chin to the side. " Anzu with that guy?"

Marik glared at him. " Who else?" he spat in repulsion.

Bakura chuckled with a bow of his head. " Jealous…..?" He gave the blonde an askew stare.

Marik rose from the couch, towering over the seated Bakura before he snatched the white-haired spirit by his collar.

" I _said_," He hissed. " I'm not in the mood!"

Bakura pried his hands off his shirt, shoving Marik back when he stood two inches over the tanned Egyptian.

" He won't touch her," Bakura grumbled.

" Well, well. Didn't know tomb robber was psychic," Marik mocked, before retreating into the main hall affront the entrance door.

" She's ours. That idiot doesn't have it in him,"

Marik lowered his head with a sneer. " Fool. You may trust easily, but I don't!"

Marik curled his right hand into a fist. " If she _dare_ betray me--"

Bakura's right fist tightened, before he swung his arm out and punched Marik, sending his face violently jerking to the side from the rough impact.

Marik draped a hand to his swelling cheek, eyes wavering in shock before he whipped his head up in anger.

" You'll regret ever doing that to _me_!"

" I'm tired of listening to your complaints! If you're so damn worried, I suggest you tell it to someone who cares!" Bakura roared.

Marik removed his hand from his cheek, panting in postponed recovery. _He'll pay for laying a hand on me!_

" You're not going anywhere, Tomb Robber!" Marik bellowed, abruptly approaching the retreating spirit and snatching a fist full of white-hair, before whirling him around and slamming his face into the wall.

Bakura grunted, shutting his eyes on impulse when his face came crashing into the hard wall, blood immediately trailing from his left nostril.

" Your low for hitting me with my back turned to you…" Bakura stated, pulling his head away and moving his hand over his bloody nose.

Marik smirked. " Call me what you like," He crossed his arms over his chest, bowing his head slightly with a smug expression.

Bakura swiped his hand under his nose, collecting the blood before swatting his hand and riding it off his knuckles.

" A pathetic fool like you deserves to be sent to the shadow realm,"

Marik lifted his head, cocking his brow with a challenging grin. " _You_, threatening _me_?"

Bakura chuckled lowly. " I wouldn't have to share Anzu,"

The tanned boy narrowed his eyes in offence and enragement. " She was _mine _before she ever gave _you_ a chance!"

He grit his teeth down, suppressing himself from sending the pitiful moron to the shadow realm for eternity.

Marik chuckled sinisterly. " Well? Have you nothing to say, Tomb Robber?"

Bakura snorted. " I wouldn't get ahead of yourself, Marik," He challenged.

" We'll see,"

Anzu stared out the window, watching the downpour increase with each passing minute. _Rain. It's been awhile since it last rained…_

" Their leaving. _Finally_," Otogi murmured, bowing his head and secretively hiding from Honda and Shizuka, retreating the Café hand in hand.

" Look at them. Their already holding hands," He grumbled, enviously transfixing his eyes on the couples linked hands.

Anzu turned with a light laugh. " They _are_ dating,"

He muttered beneath his breath, turning his head away from the window. Anzu smiled before looking back out to glimpse Honda and Shizuka, hurriedly running down the sidewalk in attempt to fend off the rain.

Just look at him. Shizuka's really changed Honda for the best.

She admired how Honda loaned Shizuka his jacket, positioning it over her head to protect her from the downpour.

I wonder. Have I changed Marik and Bakura…….for the best….?

Marik stumbled back into the door, clutching his stomach where the blow struck him. Bakura lowered his fists, smirking at the tanned boy, slouched against the wall.

" _Bastard_…."

Marik charged at the spirit, slamming him to the floor with him on top. Raising his fist, he punched him in the cheek.

Bakura laughed. " That all you got!?"

He blocked the following punch from the tanned boy, grinning when Marik stumbled off him after being kneed in the groin.

" You low ingrate!" Marik roared, clutching himself between his legs. Bakura smirked, sitting upright in a triumphant manner.

" Anzu won't settle for less,"

Marik's right eye twitched. " What are you implying!?"

Bakura laughed. " Simple. You're probably--"

" …..small compared to me! I could take him on!"

Anzu rolled her eyes at Otogi's enthusiasm. " Yes Otogi. You're much stronger than Honda,"

She'd completely given up distracting him from talking or recalling his crush and enemy and just agreed to whatever he was saying. Her thoughts, however, were on something far more important.

She glimpsed her wristwatch. " It's been almost two hours. I hope Marik and Bakura are doing okay……"

Otogi smirked at her. " Thinking about your boyfriend?"

She paled. _How'd he know I was dating anyone!?_

She laughed. " More like boy_friends_,"

He arched a brow. " What was that?"

" Oh nothing. You ready to go to our next stop?" She shuffled through her purse and pulled out the piece of paper.

He nodded, leaning over and pushing down the paper in her hands to glimpse it himself. " Where next?"

Anzu smiled. " The park,"

" Park!?"

She nodded, putting the list away. " That's our next best stop to find you someone,"

" I'm not so sure. Weird girls go to parks……" He trailed off.

Anzu laughed with a twitch of her eye. _Weird….girls….?_

She groaned. _This is going to be harder than I thought. I never knew Otogi was so...picky._

" Well let's go before I change my mind," Otogi announced, slapping down his share of the tab on the table before moving out of the booth and waiting for her.

" Trust me. This will be fun!" She assured, standing after putting the rest of the payment down, then retreating with him out of the Café.

" You didn't bring an umbrella by any chance……"

" Afraid not….."

He sighed, slipping his hands in his pockets. " This is just my luck,"

" _Our _luck," Anzu corrected. _He's not the only one getting soaked here!_

She ushered him under the canopy bordering the Caf's entrance. " Let's just stay under here till I think of something…."

Otogi sighed, leaning against the brick wall of the Café building.

Anzu pointed across the street. " Look!"

Otogi apathetically obeyed and set his eyes on the pointed out-department store. " Yeah. What about it?"

She sighed. " Just stay here, I'll be right back!" With that, she fled across the street, ignoring his bewildered wails.

" I'm not a mutt like Jou! So don't be orderin' me around, ya' here!"

She waved her hand in the air dismally. " Sure thing, Otogi,"

He grumbled. " I'm only staying because _I_ feel like it,"

Anzu padded in the store, looking around before greeting the cashier who smiled at her. " Hello. I don't suppose you sell…umbrellas?"

The stout woman pointed behind her to a rack in the far right back. " Right that way, miss,"

" Thanks," Anzu made her way affront the racks of diverse umbrellas, skimming through them to decide which to take. _I suppose it doesn't matter, as long as we don't get wet…_

" I should get two…." She pursed her lips. _Otogi's not going to want to share. And I doubt that'll look good. Normally couples share an umbrella. Least I've noticed._

She snatched two randomly, before shuffling them in her left arm while busily search through her purse to pull out some money.

The cashier smiled when Anzu approached the counter, her head slightly down and intently looking in her small-vanilla colored purse.

" Find everything okay?" The woman asked, sliding the umbrellas toward her after Anzu had set them down, still pulling change from her sack.

" Um, yeah," Anzu replied, looking up and waiting patiently as the middle-aged woman rung up the items at a relatively slow pace.

" Bag?" The cashier asked.

Anzu shook her head, taking the offered umbrellas back and cradling them in the crook of her left arm.

" All right. It comes up to twenty one dollars and eighty three cents,"

Anzu's eyes widened. _Since when did umbrellas get so expensive!?_

Hurriedly she slapped down the proper amount, before fleeing out of the department store and letting out a puff of air.

I thought I'd never get out of there…

Quickly she unraveled one of the umbrella's, propping it over her head before she looked across the street at the Café to find Otogi nowhere in sight.

" Otogi..? Where'd he go?" _Oh! He'd better not have bailed on me!_

Jogging across the street, wary of the approaching cars, she successfully made it back on the other side, worriedly scanning the area in a ten foot distance.

" One at a time! One at a time!" A voice commanded lightly. " There's enough for all you lovely ladies,"

Anzu whipped her head behind her, jaw slacking at the sight.

Otogi grinned, boasting from the attention the schoolgirls were drowning him with, and he, with no hesitation, basked in his glory as the girls clung to his arms and giggled at anything he said or did remotely charming.

" Otogi! There you are!" Anzu shouted angrily. Here she was, _kindly_ buying herself _and _him an umbrella and he ungratefully abandoned her in return!

Otogi grinned, waving her over. " What took you so long!?"

She took a step back, astounded by his sudden transformation, more fitting to his cocky character, but she still had a feeling he was faking it all.

The pack of schoolgirls huddled closer to him as she approached, and she distinctly felt they thought she was out to steal him from them.

I leave him for a minute and already he's got a new fan club. Maybe me coming along was a bad idea…….What if…

She dreaded the finality of her thoughts. _What if all those girls didn't approach him…..because **I **was around? Maybe they thought him and I……No, no, no! Definitely not!_

" I see you have new friends," She noted, before extending the black umbrella for him. He gladly accepted it.

" Thanks. You didn't have to get me one,"

Anzu laughed nervously at the looks they girls began sending her way. _What's with these girls? They act like he's theirs or something._

" What are _friends_ for," The girls relaxed, before going back to their thirty-questions-about Otogi--every minute.

He chuckled. " Slow down ladies. I know you all want me, _but_…"

The girls gaped, one tightening her hold on his sleeve. " You don't have a girlfriend? Do you!?"

Now's my chance to play matchmaker! " Actually," Anzu began, gaining the five girls attention.

" He's quite available right now,"

The girls shrieked. " _REALLY_!?"

Otogi paled. Did Anzu clearly not realize these school girls were _middle_ schoolgirls!? As in _half _his age!

He was seventeen for crying out loud! These girls were……were probably 13!

Now nothing denied the fact he enjoyed his little devoted fan clubs. But date the members?

He might be one raging-hormone-teenager, but that was just……_wrong_!

Much less, what would Shizuka think if she saw him dating little girls!? He could only imagine what she'd say:

" Honda! It was horrible! Otogi……he…..he,"

" What Shizuka? What about Otogi!?"

" He's a…..a **pedophile**!!"

Otogi shuddered involuntarily. _No way am I riskin' that. _

" She's lying. I'm really involved quite intimately with someone," He announced, shutting his eyes and bringing a hand to his chest to accentuate the affects of his words.

The girls gushed. " He's so romantic!" One cried.

" I wish he was free! I'd want him as _my_ boyfriend!" Another wailed in dismay.

Anzu stared in shock before grimacing. _What's he doing? I thought he was desperate to get over Shizuka and move on? Hmm, odd, I thought age didn't matter to him…_

She laughed in disbelief to his actions before she felt herself being hauled away from the group of girls.

Otogi dragged Anzu down the sidewalk, before rushing them in an alley and letting out a loud-relieved sigh.

" Anzu! When I said a girl, I meant one _my_ age!"

She laughed. " Sorry…" She peeked out of the alley.

" I'm beginning to think this whole idea is lame,"

She sighed. " Well if your not up to it, I don't want to pressure you,"

He grimaced, jutting his thumb in the direction they'd been in just moments before. " Like you did just now?"

She frowned. " I get the hint,"

" Now come on!" Grabbing her wrist, he led her back out of the alley.

" Hey slow down! And where are we going!?"

" To your house of course!"

" My house?! But--"

" No buts already! Now come on!"

__

A/N: Now for sure the next chapter WILL NOT contain a lemon. But the one AFTER it will. And I've got note from some of you that people get booted, so I'm going to figure something out so you can enjoy the nice threesome lemon. o It'll no doubt be on a site that permits it, but I'll let you guys know what it is. Until then, hope you liked this pointless chapter! Heh heh XP


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**_WHY DOES LOVE HURT_**

Anzu fumbled with the keys in her hands, wailing in dismay when she realized she didn't have her house key in possession.

Of all the keys!

" Somethin' wrong?" Otogi murmured, leering over her shoulder to and watch her frantically ransack her purse with a sardonic expression.

" No-nothing at all," She lied, regarding him with a reassuring smile. _Oh God! Did I drop it!? I hope Bakura and Marik hear me!_

Nervously extending her arm, she pressed on the doorbell, praying Otogi was unaware of the peculiar actions.

Marik and Bakura parted, the spirit wiping at the blood staining his nose with the sleeve of his white shirt Ryou was fond of wearing.

Marik matted down his wrinkled shirt and black slacks, patting and adjusting his composure before warily approaching the door as it continued to ring.

" Coming, coming!" He roared in annoyance, followed by the tomb robber eyeing him with slanted eyes, tugging down his shirt that had risen in their brawl.

" Bakura! Marik! What happened to you!?"

" Anzu!?" They shouted in unison, gaping at the brunette as she pushed her way through once Marik had shuffled aside and allow her to do so.

Otogi trotted up and partially inside, before feeling himself being roughly shoved back and onto the porch.

" What the!" He cursed, glaring at Marik who guarded his arm possessively around Anzu's shoulder, draping it casually as he eyed the black-haired dueler.

" What's _he_ dong here?" Marik hissed, looking Otogi up and down with apprehension.

Bakura sauntered behind Anzu, tugging at her shoulder to gain her attention. " Your _date_ is over?"

Ignoring the accusing tone in his voice, she meekly traced the bruise on his cheek, watching him release a sharp breath and step back from her gentle touch.

" What were you two _doing_ when I was gone!?" She demanded, moving her eyes from the spirit, to Marik, awkwardly turning his head to the side and away from her skeptical eyes.

" We fought. It was nothing," He muttered.

Bakura chuckled. " He's right. Nothing but a brawl. Isn't that right?" A crude expression overtook the white-haired tomb robber's solemn expression, bringing his lips in a taut line as he regarded Marik with a cryptic threaten of malice.

Marik sneered silently. " Not even. If you consider what he did _fighting_," He spat, vulgarly cursing afterward in Egyptian.

Anzu gaped.

" You two are _un_believable!"

Bakura sharply hissed a word in Egyptian to Marik, his voice hoarse with rage and annoyance.

Marik shut his eyes, lip jutting at the crease in a snide smirk. " You're the pathetic one,"

" Enough!" Anzu interfered, stepping between the two men as they began to advance on one another with malicious, brutal strides.

A loud bang was heard, abruptly distracting the three as they regarded Otogi, flattened to the door now shut tight behind him.

Clearing his throat, he avoided their stares, staring at the ceiling.

Marik whisked his eyes from Otogi to Anzu. " Why's he with you?" He demanded, scrutinizing her with suspicious sweeps of his violet eyes over her face.

" Don't you remember?"

When he made no motion to shake or nod his head, she sighed, agitated by his stubborn inquires.

" Well if you'd listened, I told you yesterday I was going to help him find a girlfriend,"

" Girlfriend? Marik breathed the foreign word, brows knitting before he snorted. " You mean a woman as you are to--"

" _Us_," Bakura finished, clearly reminding her and hinting their possession of the brunette girl to Otogi who uncomfortably shifted beneath Bakura's hard stare.

Anzu nodded, feeling her face become hot and flushed. " Um, right,"

At this , Bakura wounded his arm tight around her waist, tugging her firmly against his side as she willingly swept in his arms.

Beneath his bangs, Marik stared down the thief with vicious eyes, narrowed in enragement.

How dare he--!

Otogi waltzed casually between them, breaking Marik's view of Bakura and Anzu. " Nice house Anzu," He commented, whistling as he studied the neat furniture adoring the dining and family rooms.

" Thanks," She smiled, before lightly retreating from Bakura possessive hold. Marik abruptly took the initiative to grab her and pull her firmly against him, binding her body to his.

" You'd better not be--" The accusation in his eyes openly implied his suspicions of her possible scandalizing their relationship by involving Otogi in intimately.

She angrily pulled back. " How could you say that!?"

" You're always hanging around him like some flirtatious twit," Marik muttered, shifting his annoyed stare to Otogi sprawled on the couch in the family room, oblivious to their conversation.

Flirtatious twit!?

Bakura roughly snatched her out of Marik tight embrace. " She wouldn't. Right?" He smothered her cheek with his hand, before moving in to brush their lips, undaunted by Marik or Otogi's presence.

Marik grit his teeth. " Get away from her!"

Bakura parted their barely adjoined lips, looking over Anzu to Marik who stiffly approached and moved in behind her.

" She's mine. Don't forget it," The spirit spat.

" She was mine first," Marik hissed back.

" Please. Settle down you--"

They cut her off as they began to shout at one another with her stuck in the middle. _Literally_.

Otogi sat up in the couch, watching the two men converse in a heated argument while Anzu struggled to have her say in the situation.

" Let her go!"

" No!"

" Release her!" Bakura roared.

Marik kept his ground. " Not until you do!"

" And trust her in your hands?" Bakura laughed out in incredulousness. Marik narrowed his eyes.

" The feeling is quite mutual,"

" Oh--"

" _STOP_!" Anzu shouted dismally, catching her breath as she moved her hand over her forehead to ease her headache aroused by their shouts. Not to mention the fact they were practically using her as a substitute for the rope in tug-of-war.

She exchanged looks with them. " You two never learn do you!?"

She threw her arm out toward Otogi. " And in front of my friends!?"

The two men prepared to explain, but she was far too disappointed by Marik's harsh accusations, and both of them acting so childish.

Shoving her way through them and breaking their hold on her arms, she regarded Otogi with an apologetic smile.

" Otogi, I hate asking, but--"

He rose off the couch, towering several inches above her with an understanding grin. " It's alright. I have to head on home anyway."

She murmured an apology as she accompanied him to the front door. " Don't worry about it," He assured, before leaning down.

Marik and Bakura distinctly stepped forward at the boy's forward action, not at all trusting of his behavior.

He whispered something to her, before leaving with a wave and smug grin.

Anzu waved back, before shutting the door after watching him flee down the path and onto the sidewalk in rushed steps.

He didn't take the umbrella…. She noted, sighing. _Guys and their reputations. Too **manly** to use an umbrella._

She leaned back on the door, before looking up at the two men with a glare. " You two can be such--" She didn't bother saying it, as she stormed pass them and upstairs, intending to head to her room for the remainder of the day and avoid them till they regained their maturity.

If that's possible at this point. She grimly thought. Reaching the top step and ignoring the pair of footsteps rapidly stalking in tow, she stepped into her room.

Bakura jut his foot in the way, not allowing her to shut the door completely as he eyed her from the hallway.

" Anzu, let me in," He whispered huskily. Marik walked up beside him. " She won't listen. Seems we'll have to use force,"

Anzu angrily moved away from the door, wary of their intentions to get in. Marik would most likely mind-control her to do it. And God knows what Bakura would do.

Marik smugly grinned, before pushing Bakura and himself inside, slamming the door behind him.

" Can't you two leave me alone for two minutes?" She asked. " You've done enough as it is," She added.

" Perhaps I could make it up to you?" Bakura approached, moving his arm around her waist while the other lifted to brush stray bangs from concealing those blue orbs he loved the moment he'd seen her through Ryou's eyes.

She flushed. " I'm tired. I need to go to bed,"

" You don't have school tomorrow," Marik reminded, walking around and settling on her bed.

Anzu moved away from Bakura. " You two…..went too far this time,"

" We won't do it again," The spirit promised, eyeing Marik as if to threaten him into agreement.

" That's what you said last time!" She cried. " And now look at you both!"

Bakura lowered his eyes a moment. " People get in fights everyday. It's only common,"

" I won't stand and watch you two beat each other up!" She cried in dismay.

Marik rose off her bed, moving behind her and pulling her lightly against him to have her lean against his chest.

" We won't do it again. Like Bakura said," he whispered, wounding his arms around her waist.

For once, Bakura controlled himself from snatching her out of Marik's arms, and nodded in agreement.

She bowed her head with a shake. " Maybe…….maybe we should just be friends for now,"

" What!?" Marik abruptly retreated from her, whirling her around to face him.

" Then you two wouldn't fight," She explained, lowering her eyes.

" Bakura!" Marik beckoned. " Tell her something!" He commanded.

" What do you expect me to tell her?" Bakura spat, sweeping his eyes to the floor in bitter denial. " She's right,"

" What!? Are you crazy!?" Marik shouted, bewildered.

" You two wouldn't be beating one another up if…….if we'd never--"

" Don't say it!" Marik instructed in a wild shout.

" It's true!" Anzu shouted back. " I hate seeing you two treat each other so--" She paused.

"….like you can't stand one another," She trailed off.

" Well you're right there," Marik muttered.

She sighed. " See? That's what I mean,"

Bakura coaxed her over to him, embracing her tightly. " Do you honestly want this?"

She shook her head. " Of course not. But if it means you two respecting each other,"

" Quit talking like that!" Marik shouted, eyes wild with frustration and desperation.

" It's true!" She defended. " Ever since we've been together, you two have hated and competed against the other,"

" I don't think I can stand it anymore," She breathed dismally.

Bakura matted down her hair. " You know me. I'd never harm you,"

She nodded. " I know. And I know Marik wouldn't either."

Marik grimly crossed his arms over his chest. " This would have been far easier if you hadn't brought _him_ along,"

He regarded Bakura with a cold stare.

" Forget it," Anzu reluctantly moved out of the tomb robber's arms. " I'm going to bed. Good night,"

She opened her door and stepped aside, signaling their leave.

" I won't leave," Marik confirmed, voice stern.

Bakura glared. " Not now you idiot. There's nothing we can do till she calms down,"

" So then you'll risk losing our woman?" Marik muttered, incredulous.

" Of course not," Bakura looked to Anzu. " I never plan to let her go."

" Nor do I. It seems we either respect one another……..or lose what is most precious to us," Marik muttered, voice dry.

Anzu warily watched them converse in secrecy. " I'm waiting," She announced, impatient as the two men continued their small, whispered chat.

Both men approached and advanced on her, surrounding and pinning her against the door.

" I don't plan on losing what is rightfully mine," Marik stated, voice firm.

She huffed. " I'm not some object,"

" I know. You're our woman. And ours alone," Marik added, tone soft and husky.

" You understand why we fight don't you?" Bakura asked.

She shook her head.

He vaguely smirked. " We can't help but want someone as perfect and beautiful as you to ourselves,"

" Understand?" Marik stared her down intently, as did Bakura.

She nodded meekly, feeling her face warm up and flush in embarrassment as they both towered above her with her head leveled near their broad shoulders.

Bakura caressed her cheek, lowering his head to kiss the corner of her mouth. She flushed and watched him move his other hand to rest on her hip, tugging her upward, arching her torso against him as their hips brushed.

Marik gripped her right arm, pulling her away from the door as he moved behind her, keeping a hold of her with his right hand while maneuvering himself.

Anzu flushed in delight as Marik began to gently smother the sides of her hips with his callous hands, gradually moving his right hand to fondle her breast, causing a sharp breath from her mouth, now connected with Bakura's lips.

Murmuring a husky word in Egyptian, Marik lowered his mouth, feebly trailing his warm lips along her neck.

Bakura moved his left hand on her hip, free from Marik's that continued to massage her breast. Moving closer with his lips overpowering hers, he tangled his right hand in her short hair, jerking her head up to allow his mouth to fully brand hers, now swelled and pink.

Anzu flushed brightly, feeling both men pressing against her with their hips grinding into her. _I never knew they could be so…._

She meekly opened her eyes, drunken in passion and dark with desire. _So compassionate…._

Parting their adjoined lips, Bakura drew in a low breath, watching her catch her breath with shaky pants of air.

He chuckled inwardly. _So inexperienced. .._

She was far too dazed to realize the smirk tugging at Bakura's lips as Marik released her breast, tucking the hand beneath her chin to pull her face toward his own to capture her lips in a heated kiss.

Their kisses were completely different. Bakura's were confident and bold, moving against hers with experience. Marik was slightly rougher, nipping at her lower lip between the fiery kiss every so often.

Marik steadied her body by holding her hips against his own, while Bakura positioned himself affront her as a shield in case she lose balance and fall forward.

Bakura studied Anzu's neck where Mark had been attending to moments before, narrowing his eyes when he noticed the small bite mark.

So he thinks he can mark her as his own does he?

He chuckled wryly to himself. _So he thinks._

Moving his hand behind Anzu's head, he gripped the base of her neck, pushing her forward and toward him as he bent his lips, now planted on the soft skin over her jugular.

Anzu gasped against Marik's parted lips when she felt the spirit lick and nip at her neck, before lightly digging his teeth in the skin till a fatigued mark was evident.

Slack against Marik, she slowly began to close her eyes once again from their half-lidded state as Bakura tended to the wound with soft licks of his tongue.

She'd never been in a situation like this with a boy. Much less two gorgeous ones!

Marik murmured incoherently against her lips, before sensually smothering their mouths together. She unconsciously moved her left arm back, adjusting it around Marik's tilted neck, while her other slackened on Bakura's shoulder.

With a final swipe of his tongue over the mark, Bakura retreated from her neck, grinning mildly in satisfaction as the indentations along her neck remained noticeable.

Now she's mine as well. The spirit gloated, shifting his eyes up beneath his bangs to regard the tanned Egyptian with malicious stares.

Lips lingering, Marik and Anzu reluctantly broke the kiss. She shuddered when she felt Marik's hand gently sway across her flat stomach through the fabric of her shirt.

Bakura glided his hands down her sides, grinning when his hands caved in at her waist, only to expand outwardly when he connected with her curvaceous hips.

Lowering his head he kissed her lightly, an odd contrast to his solemn and ruthless personality in consideration to Yuugi and her friends.

She barely heeded Marik's control, as he remained calmly poise behind her, apathetic to the spirits openly exposure of affection to her in front of him.

Instead of thrashing or bellowing at Bakura for touching her, Marik languidly attended to her neck, limp against his broad shoulder.

It was comforting as their malice toward one another remained concealed for the moment, and she truthfully understood they were doing it for her sake.

They really do………love me.

She was grateful, grateful to the generous being that sent her such perfect men for her, and her alone. Not only that, but she daily found herself thanking any possible mythical force that could have brought her, Marik, and Bakura together.

Whether it was a credulous tale of wishing stars or wishing wells , she was happy to have been chosen by these two men--even if murderous at once---to love her.

Not Shizuka. Not Mai. Or the girl across the street. But _her_. Anzu Mazaki, the girl who always pictured herself marrying a kind-hearted man like Yuugi. Or even Yami, who was discouraged by the odds and protected his loved ones even if it sacrificed his own well-being.

_But I ended up with these two. And I'm not the least bit regretting it._

She wistfully kissed Bakura back with love and devotion, glad this once crazed thief in Egypt millenniums ago, had fallen for her. 

And Marik, once a mad mind-controller, intent on gaining all Millennium items and Egyptian God cards to control the entire world, had also miraculously loved her.

Marik and Bakura exchanged few words in Egyptian, and she was strangely positive it had to do with her.

Marik kissed the area just below her ear, whispering huskily to her in the sensual language that seemed to accentuate the erotic tones to their deep voices.

Bakura buried his head in her hair, inhaling the aroma overwhelmingly reeking off the brown tresses as he huskily murmured in the same language him and Marik were fluent in.

Marik began to ease his hands up her shirt, echoing the foreign words to her in her ear, and she felt as if he was reassuring her in his bold language.

Bakura moved away from her hair, brushing his lips along her own and repeating Marik's words against her mouth

_What are they saying?_

It was as if their voices had placed her in a stupor, as everything stressing and on her mind vanished, overtaken by their touches and deep voices that continued to lull her into delirium.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard the doorbell ring frantically throughout her house.

Both men cursed, reluctantly releasing her from her trapped position between their bodies.

She flushed, eyeing them warily as she matted down her shirt that had miraculously risen. Or had it been a certain tanned Egyptian, she was sure to get back on the matter later.

Trotting down the steps, she adjusted her hair, tousled and disheveled. She couldn't help but laugh at the spirits odd fascination with her hair, always smothering or tangling his hands in it.

And Marik always grouping at her--

_Ding Dong!_

" Coming!" She announced, almost tripping on the last step in her haste to make it to the door. Opening the door, she stared into a sleek black limousine, parked along the sidewalk parallel to her house's entrance.

_That could only mean…._

" Hey Anzu!" A voice chirped.

She sucked in a breath, looking down at the familiar face of Mokuba, waving slyly up at her from his shorter stance. He was only twelve after all.

" Mokuba……hey," She hesitantly responded, eyeing the backpack slung over his back with more than enough items it could carry.

She inwardly slapped her forehead._ How could I have forgotten!?_

He grinned jubilantly. " Big brother says Hi,"

She warily returned her eyes to the elongated vehicle, cleaned to perfection. One of the windows automatically rolled door at the back end, revealing the face of none other than Kaiba: the richest, teenage CEO in Domino City.

" I hope you don't mind, Mazaki," He muttered, regarding her with languid sweep of his eyes up to her face.

She shook her head. " Not at all…." _In fact I kind of forgot I had to baby-sit him this weekend…._

" Come on in Mokuba," She moved aside, allowing the boy to flee inside and disappear into the house, possibly headed for the kitchen.

" Take good care of him, Mazaki," Kaiba murmured, watching his younger brother, and only family member, vanish into the two story home.

She nodded. " You can count on me, Seto,"

" Mister Kaiba," He corrected.

She grimaced. " What?"

He eyed her with evident mockery. " Shouldn't you address your savior more formally than by his first name?"

She flushed in embarrassment. " Well excuse me, _Mister_ Kaiba," She drawled, smiling in return to the vague smirk her sent her from the back of the limousine.

" I'm counting on you," He reminded, voice returning to its stern and husky quality.

She nodded. " I'll watch over him like he's my very own brother,"

Kaiba nodded in appreciation, though he never said it outwardly, the mere motion was enough for her. This was Seto Kaiba after all.You weren't _suppose_ to expect a lot from him

" I'll be here on Monday to pick him up. Same time," The tinted window retreated up with a light, mechanical buzz, before she visibly saw Kaiba signal the driver to drive off as the engine roared and the limousine sped off down the street

_Oh boy…….I wonder what Marik and Bakura will say about this…._

She shut the door, leaning back against it with a sigh_. Oh well, Mokuba's pretty responsible. He wont be too much of a hassle._

" Anzu…I think something's wrong with the jell-o," Mokuba called from within the kitchen, hidden behind the opened refrigerator as he poked at the green substance.

" Mokuba, don't touch that!" Anzu frantically grabbed the jar from his hand.

She quickly disposed of the can in the trashcan.

" That wasn't jell-o," Anzu stated_. More like month old meat mom and dad forgot to throw away!_

" What was it?" Mokuba grew wide-eyed, but she ignored his question and ushered him to the sink.

" Why don't you……..wash your hands in case?"

He gulped, but nodded, quickly clomping on exceeded amounts of soap on his hands, and scrubbing thoroughly.

While he did that, she made sure to check everything else in the fridge, and make sure everything was edible

_Oh boy…..at least he didn't **eat** it. Kaiba would've had me imprisoned for sure!_

Mokuba dried his hands on a wash cloth. " All done!" He cheered.

Anzu stood and closed the refrigerator. " What are you in the mood to eat?"

" Spaghetti. I _love_ spaghetti!"

She laughed inwardly_. Of course he'd ask for something non-simple! This is not going to be as easy as I thought…_

" Spaghetti it is!" She pointed to the family room. " Now while I cook why don't you go watch some cartoons or movies?"

" Do you have any video games?"

She shook her head. " I leant it to Jou,"

Mokuba grimaced. " Ah, oh well. I'm sure I can find something to watch," He quickly raced into the family room, plopping on the sofa before he began to shuffle through all the videos laid out in neat piles on the floor by the television.

Anzu eyed the food. _I don't think I even have all the necessary items to make spaghetti. A trip to the market would help, but there is no way I'm leaving Mokuba with Marik and Bakura._

She eyed the boy as he plopped one of the videos in the VCR. _It wouldn't hurt to take him with me. Of course I don't think he'd be up to going._

" Say Mokuba…." She called.

He barely heeded her as his eyes remained on the screen. " Huh?"

" You want to go with me to the supermarket?"

He tore his eyes from the commercials aired before the movie. " Sure. I'll go with you Anzu," He leapt off the couch, before ejecting the tape from the VCR.

She mildly smiled. " Great. Let me go get my purse," _Why did I leave that darn thin upstairs with them!?_

She gave a dreadful sigh before trotting up the steps to her room.

Marik was sprawled on her bed on his stomach, assuming a bored expression as his eyes remained on the window.

Bakura was, as usual, leaning on one of the walls in her room, arms crossed, right leg casually thrown over the left at the ankle.

" Who was it?" Marik spoke up, eyeing Anzu as she entered the room.

She hesitated visibly, and immediately Marik's features grew stern. " _Well_?"

" Mokuba,"

" That brat? What's he doing here?" Marik demanded, alarmed.

Bakura opened his eyes. " You mean Seto Kaiba's younger brother?"

She nodded. " I have to baby-sit him this weekend,"

Marik gave an incredulous look, before a smirk tugged at his lips. " She's good,"

" I'm not joking," She murmured.

Marik's eyes grew wild. " You expect us to let that damn brat stay!?"

" Don't talk about him like that!" She reprimanded. " Mokuba is a good kid,"

" What are you, protecting your little boyfriend?" Marik muttered.

She huffed. " Stop being like that Marik. Mokuba's never done anything to you,"

Marik chortled. " He's Kaiba's younger brother. Enough said,"

She frowned. " What do you have against Kaiba?"

He glared at her. " Don't tell me your friends with him?!"

" He's not so bad," At his expression, she went on in hopes of gaining his agreement. " He even saved me that time! Remember?"

" Big deal,"

Bakura chuckled. " Just ignore him, Anzu. I don't mind if the kid stays,"

" Really?" She joyously hugged Bakura, who smirked at Marik. " Thanks, Bakura,"

He wrapped his arms around her, keeping his eyes on Marik who gradually grew infuriated.

" Anything for you Anzu," He murmured slyly, eyeing Marik all the while as if to say ' She's hugging me and not you,'

Marik grabbed Anzu's arm, pulling her away from Bakura. " Fine. But only because you asked,"

Anzu clapped her hands. " Great,"

He grimaced. " What, no hug for me either? It took a lot to agreeing to letting that brat stay,"

She nodded, hugging him. " Thanks, Marik,"

Now it was his turn to smirk in triumph at Bakura who gave a sideway roll of his eyes_. What a fool. He thinks he can compete with me?_

Bakura gave an incredulous laugh.

Anzu studied him cautiously. " You okay, Bakura?"

" Just great," he murmured, smirking at Marik whose brows drew down in suspicion_. What's that pathetic tomb robber up to now?_

Anzu broke both their train of thoughts. " Well, I'm heading to the Supermarket with Mokuba,"

" You're sure you don't want me to come?" Bakura offered, watching her begin to retreat from the room.

Marik chuckled. " I'd rather you didn't," He hissed, clearing getting his point across that if Bakura went he would go too.

Anzu batted her hand. " I'll be fine….."

She looked at them sternly. " Please don't fight,"

" Don't worry," Bakura assured, kissing her softly. " I'm not that crazy to risk losing you," He brushed his lips against hers for a brief moment, before moving back.

She smiled. " Thanks Bakura,"

Enraged, Marik followed suit, walking up to her and firmly bringing her in his arms, staring her down.

" Neither will I," He captured her mouth, tugging at her lower lip with light nips of his teeth just before he broke the kiss.

She flushed, overwhelmed by the tingle both their kisses had left to linger on hers. " I'll be back soon," Snatching her purse from her bed, she fled, walking downstairs in hurried steps while beckoning Mokuba.

" All right! About time, Anzu!" Mokuba playfully joked, running up beside her before both left the house with a slam of the door.

**_A/N: This chapter was SO long! I changed the rating, as you guys noticed, to R. First off this chapter did have some little scenes in it I think are too mature for kids under 15. Yeah I know. I'm weird. So beware! And I'm not sure if I'll have the lemon in the next chapter. But when I do I'll be sure to put it on another site. Can someone give me that site again? _**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**_WHY DOES LOVE HURT_**

**__**

: Chapter Nineteen:

* * *

The spirit and mind-controller encaged the girl between their towering bodies of similar height, restraining her escape as they smothered her body with gentle caresses.

Marik grinded his groin against her buttocks, relishing her moan as she arched her back and leant forward, supporting her weight on the white-haired tomb robber who instinctively gripped her hips.

Removing his right hand from her hip, Bakura jerked her head up, forcing her eyes to meet his red ones before he lowered his mouth and devoured her lips, ravishing the swelling skin as he nipped and licked at her lower lip.

Anzu vulnerably submitted her body to the two young men, indulged in their hypnotic touches as their masculine bodies molded against hers.

Marik maneuvered his hands to her front, tucking his hands under her blue tank top and slipping his hands up to fondle her breasts while his lips lingered on her neck to mark his territory, leaving indentations and bite marks in his wake.

Bakura's tongue swept with hers in a wild dance of passionate heat, their mouths instinctively widening to allow the other further inclinations to steal each others taste.

Shuddering a breath against his lips, Anzu rested her hands on the spirits shoulders, keeping herself hoisted on her tip-toes to maintain their shared kiss while Marik moved closer to rub against her.

The gold chokers adorning Marik's neck clattered with his movements as he titled his head to reach her lips locked with Bakura's.

Tugging Anzu away from the tomb robber, Marik overlapped her mouth with his, eyeing the spirit in a possessive manner directed toward Anzu, before he sealed his eyes shut and pushed his tongue into her awaiting mouth.

Bakura grunted, disgruntled by the interruption before he hoisted Anzu up and hurled her legs around his waist, settling himself between her legs.

Momentarily eyeing the two lovers engaged in a passionate kiss, he hoarsely cursed in Egyptian, before placing a hand on Anzu's neck and wrenching her away from Marik with an envious glint in his eyes.

" Share; or you can count on me stealing her for myself," Bakura spat in a livid hiss. Anzu flushed, unconsciously licking her lips to taste the lingering flavor of Bakura and Marik. 

" Guys, please," She protested.

Marik chuckled, his rich voice ringing against her ear as he viciously stared Bakura down. " I believe our intentions are similar then,"

" Bakura, Marik," She pleaded, only to be silenced as they began to curse obscenities toward the other in intermixed English and Egyptian.

I wish they wouldn't do that. It's like they purposely do it so I don't know what they're saying!

She huffed in indignation.

" Remove your filthy hands from her then!" Bakura bellowed in command.

Marik smirked impishly, a dead giveaway to his devious intentions as he purposely began stroking her chest with several licks of his tongue up her neck in an erotic fashion.

" Marik!" Anzu shrieked, angrily swatting at his hands as she foresaw his objective to enrage the former thief.

Bakura smirked eerily. " That shadow realm would love your presence. As I'd love to be the one to send you there,"

Marik smirked with a challenging flicker flaring pass his gradually narrowing eyes. " I'd like to see you try,"

Anzu struggled to refrain from falling, seeing as her legs were around Bakura and Marik had his arms around his waist.

This definitely wasn't going to have a good outcome….

" Uh……Marik…….Bakura?"

Marik released her unconsciously, lunging at Bakura's neck where he intended to strangle him. Bakura dodged him by backing away, thus causing Anzu's remaining vital support to fail as her legs untangled from his waist, and she shrieked when she fell.

" _THAT'S IT_!!" Anzu screeched, standing up and pointing between the two men who were preparing to attack one another.

" Trying to wake up the little brat, Anzu?" Marik chortled.

Anzu blanched. She'd completely forgotten Mokuba was in her parents' room!

What if he'd woken up and walked in on them…..? Her cheek flared. _How could I forget Mokuba was practically right next door to us!?_

It'd had only been two hours or so after she'd arrived from the supermarket with Mokuba, and least to say, the boy was exhausted.

She'd immediately ordered him to her parents' room where he'd be sleeping during his stay at her house over the weekend, and grudgingly he'd obeyed.

Which reminded her, she still had to cook for the little guy. It was just past five, right around the time dinner usually started, and still she had nothing prepared.

" I completely forgot……" She breathed in disbelief and shame. How would she explain what her, Marik and Bakura were doing if he'd walked in on them looking for her!?

I would've died on the spot. She dreadfully guessed.

" Shouldn't you be checking up on him?" Marik sarcastically hissed; he didn't like Kaiba, therefore any family member of his was also to be despised by the mind-controller.

" You're right," She assented, adjusting her clothes while absently sending Marik and Bakura an accusing glare when she noticed a rip in her tank top.

God those two can be so careless!

" Damn it," Marik muttered irritably, scuffing his bangs back in an agitated manner. " This is the second time that damn brat has interrupted us,"

Bakura chuckled hoarsely. " She will repay us by allowing us to sleep with her tonight,"

" _WHAT_!?" Anzu screeched in disbelief, before clamping a hand over her mouth after remembering Mokuba's slumbering presence next door.

" Are you two crazy? With Mokuba around?" She hissed out incredulously. " Well you can _forget_ it!"

Marik's grin expanded wanly. " You seemed to be enjoying yourself quite well a moment ago,"

She flushed in embarrassment. " Well…that was _different_. I forgot, okay?"

Bakura stalked in front of her, absently fiddling a shard of her hair between his forefingers as his eyes transfixed on her thick lips.

" I like it when you forget," He announced in a deep, rich voice. She flushed and opened her mouth to object to his impish implications, when his mouth enveloped hers in a rough, erotic kiss.

Cheeks flaring, she reluctantly closed her eyes and relished the feel of his lips molded to hers, before opening them to watch him retreat and admire his work as her lips glistened from his saliva.

Marik made a disgruntled sound. " Let me show you the _proper _way to dominant ones woman,"

Anzu opened her mouth to object once again to Marik's statement, when his lips overlapped hers, silencing her protests and reverting them into faint moans of pleasure.

Throughout the kiss, his hands began wandering down her back, before he firmly cupped her buttocks and pushed her up and against him.

She squeaked, pulling away from the mind-controller with a shy expression. " We--we shouldn't. Not with Mokuba here,"

Bakura was behind her, and she hadn't noticed until he purposely grinded his groin against her buttocks. She was……..getting that a lot lately.

She blanched. What if that meant they both liked love making _that_ way!?

I can't believe I just pictured that! She slapped her hands to her cheeks in an attempt to control the flush that burned her face with heat of embarrassment as the images flickered through her mind as a mockery to shame her for thinking up such perverted thoughts.

This was Anzu Mazaki! _She_ was Anzu Mazaki! Good old Anzu who _never _thought of anything like _that_!

" Seems you excited her, tomb robber," Marik announced, flickering a finger lightly against one of Anzu's flaming cheeks.

" Did I now?" Bakura purred, crushing against her. She didn't want anything to happen, especially with Mokuba around. Thus, she tried to pull away from him by stepping forward, only to find herself face to face with Marik's chest.

Trapped…. She thought frantically.

The two men detected her premeditated escape, and blocked her from front and back, caging her between their taller bodies.

" Seems our woman is trying to run off, tomb robber," Marik chuckled hoarsely in amusement.

Bakura smirked, leaning down to nip at Anzu's neck before he gripped her hips and began rocking against her.

Least to say, she was shocked by his actions, and squealed.

" We can't allow that, can we?" Bakura murmured, licking her neck.

She flushed brightly when Marik began to slouch down to kiss her. " I'm afraid were not done with you. Are we tomb robber?"

Marik's eyes briefly bypassed her to look at Bakura who grinned impishly.

" She's _far_ from being done with," Bakura chortled against her jugular.

" Since when have you two agreed on anything!?" She demanded, struggling to move out from between them.

She was really starting to freak out. What if they ended up….and what if Mokuba walked in……..and

Stop thinking about it, Anzu! Just **stop** thinking about it!

" Anzu?" The boyishly childlike voice beckoned her from behind the door, before a soft knock proceeded to follow.

Anzu blanched. " It's Mokuba! He's awake,"

" Tell him to get lost," Marik grounded out in an annoyed demand.

" Mokuba's my responsibility. It's my job to watch over him this weekend."

" He's old enough to get whatever he needs," Marik continued to tug at her lower lip, persuading her to agree to his terms.

Anzu angrily swatted at his chest, pulling back. " We can continue this later. I have to see what Mokuba needs,"

Marik glared in anger.

Bakura kissed her before he released her from behind and allowed her to freely escape from her position between himself and Marik.

" Be quick, woman," He muttered. Anzu blinked in surprise. That was one in a first he addressed her as _woman_.

" Now remember, _no_ fighting," Anzu warned, wagging her finger at them.

" We're older than you Anzu. By _millenniums_. I think we've lived long enough to understand you without being scolded like some children,"

" True, but you two sure _act_ like children," She chided.

Bakura smirked wolfishly. " Trust me," He cooed, slipping in close to her to whisper in her ear.

" When it comes to--"

Marik watched her flush and scold him, and he didn't like the reaction. " What did you tell her?!" He demanded.

Bakura chuckled. " Nothing of your concerns,"

" Anzu? You in there?" Mokuba called again.

" Oh right! Coming Mokuba!" Anzu gave them a last fleeting, warning look, before she opening the door and walked out, greeting Mokuba in the process.

" Sleep good?" Anzu asked, ruffling his hair.

" Hey!" he whined, fixing his hair. " I'm not a kid, Anzu," He murmured, pouting afterward.

She smiled widely, accompanying him downstairs. " Whatever you say, Mokuba. Whatever you say,"

* * *

Once in the kitchen, while Mokuba headed into the family across from where she was, he turned on the television and began watching a show.

" Spaghetti coming right up!" Anzu announced, giggling when she caught sight of Mokuba cheering and flaring his arms in the air.

"Alright! Homemade food!"

Anzu stared at him with pity. _I almost forgot….Mokuba doesn't have a mother to cook for him. And with how busy Kaiba is…..the little guy has probably never enjoyed a good homemade dish._

She meekly smiled_. Well all that's going to change today, because I'm going to make him the best spaghetti he's ever had!_

__

_

* * *

_

" She's a natural born seductress," Marik muttered, glaring at the clock. It had been an hour or so since she'd gone downstairs with Mokuba, and she hadn't come up since then.

" Don't tell me you're jealous of a kid?" Bakura grunted, before a smirk cracked on his placid features.

" Don't be a fool," Marik spat. " I have no reason to be."

" You're right. You _don't_," Bakura grounded out sharply.

" What's taking her so long? Is she embarrassed of us?" Marik demanded, arising off her bed and unconsciously balling his fists to his side.

" Maybe she is," Bakura murmured lethargically.

" You don't care?!" Marik bellowed.

Bakura chuckled lowly. " Why should I? There's no reason for her to be taunting us like prizes to that kid, either,"

Marik eyed the spirit a moment, before plopping back on the bed. " You're right…."

" I suppose," Marik added quickly.

Bakura smirked. " Besides, we're not children. We can do whatever we want. Including going down there,"

" True," A devious flicker passed in Marik's eyes. " That boy…….you don't suppose he….?"

" Likes Anzu?" Bakura trailed off. " I know so,"

" Pathetic brat. He thinks he has a chance with _our _woman?"

" He doesn't," The tomb robber recoiled calmly, eyed sealed shut.

Marik scoffed. " You don't care?"

" No. But obviously you do,"

" Don't be an imbecile like the Pharaoh and his pathetic weakling for friends!"

Bakura opened his eyes, ignoring his statement as he headed to the door. " I'm going downstairs,"

" Not without me," Marik mumbled, following quickly behind Bakura as they exited Anzu's room and stalked downstairs.

* * *

Anzu had her eyes sealed tightly shut, unconsciously gripping her cup of soda as she stiffened on the couch.

" Is it over?" She murmured out, cracking open one eye to glance the television.

" Don't tell me you were scared!" Mokuba laughed when she slowly set her cup on the coffee table affront them.

" Not really," She breathed. " It's just the weather. I hate lightening, and its not helping that I just witnessed the scariest movie I've seen in my life!"

" So you _were _scared!" Mokuba began laughing aloud in victory.

" Who wouldn't have been!? That stalker was the creepiest looking guy on the planet!" She defended, grabbing one of the cushions from the couch and haling it in her arms.

" Ah, it wasn't that scary," Mokuba stated smugly.

She rolled her eyes. " Then explain you crying when that stalker jumped out of nowhere in that girls house, hmm?"

" That was tears of _laughter_! Those sound affects were so cheesy who _wouldn't_ have laughed?"

" Oh I don't know. Me?"

He frowned. " Okay, so I was a _bit_ scared. But not as bad as you,"

She grinned. " Alright, I'll take it. It's better than nothing,"

Mokuba smiled shyly in return.

Marik grunted. " Enjoying yourselves?"

Anzu jolted from the sudden alter of voice, only to realize it was Marik, slowly followed by Bakura.

" Actually, I think I'm going to have nightmares tonight," She exclaimed, clutching the cushion tighter to her chest.

" From?" Bakura persisted, eyeing Mokuba who was seated _too_ close to her. That boy was sly alright.

" The movie we just finished," Anzu explained, jabbing a finger at the credits of the film now zooming slowly down the screen with a black background and eerie music playing in the back.

He cocked a grin. " Marik and I will be sleeping with you tonight. You'll be fine,"

She flushed. How could he say that! And in front of Mokuba no less!

" They're sleeping with you tonight?" Mokuba prodded.

Anzu meekly nodded. " Uh, yeah. Heh….."

" Why?" Mokuba innocently blinked.

" Because we're her lo--"

Anzu lunged over the couch and clamped a hand over Marik's mouth. " They're uh…….keeping me company tonight!"

" Oh…." Mokuba grimaced, before looking up with a grin. " Can I keep you company too?"

She shook her head. " No, that's alright. It'll be too cramped in there. And it gets hot during the night,"

" That's alright!" Mokuba chirped. " I'll just sleep in some sleeping bag on the floor like them!" He pointed at Marik and Bakura.

Bakura grinned wanly. " We're not sleeping on the floor, kid,"

" Then where are you sleeping? I thought she said you're sleeping with her tonight?"

" Oh we are," Bakura agreed with a widening smirk. " But we'll be sleeping in the be---"

Anzu lunged over and covered Bakura's mouth with her other free hand. " Beautiful futons I set up for them!" She finished.

Mokuba blinked. _Boy am I ever confused. And why's Anzu acting so weird? Sheesh, I'll never get girls._

__

_

* * *

_

Mokuba was busy brushing his teeth in the bathroom in Anzu's room, while she climbed in the bed after giving Marik and Bakura their separate sleeping bags.

" Sorry guys," She laughed out, cowering from their glares when they settled the futons on the floor beside her bed.

" This is absurd," Marik growled. " Because of some brat I am restricted from sharing a bed with my woman?!"

" Shh! Keep your voice down!" Anzu scolded, looking over at Mokuba who was still brushing his teeth with the faucet loudly running.

Good, he didn't hear….Whew…

Bakura climbed in the bed after stripping off the white shirt with blue stripes Ryou delighted in wearing, pulling the covers over himself and sealing his eyes shut.

Anzu blanched. " Bakura! Did you forget about Mokuba?"

" It's not like we'll be doing anything," He muttered where his face lay buried in the pillow.

Marik cursed. " If he can sleep with you, than so can I," Horrified, she watched Marik rid himself of the purple shirt he adored wearing, before he shook of his shoes and then climbed into the king sized bed large enough to accommodate to the three of them.

" Marik! Not you too!" Anzu groaned dismally.

" All done!" Revealing white teeth, with a refreshed laugh followed after, Mokuba exited the bathroom.

Anzu warily watched him stalk around the bed, before settling in the futon laid out on the floor beside Bakura who slept right of Anzu.

Maybe he didn't notice?

" Oh my God!" Mokuba shouted, jumping up and pointing at Marik and Bakura who slept soundlessly beside her.

" Why are they in bed with you!? What's going on!?"

Anzu flushed, but reluctantly regarded the twelve year old with a firm stare.

" Mokuba, you can keep a promise, right?"

* * *

" Whoa, so let me get this straight……..you, Marik and Bakura?" He flushed and Anzu nodded.

" I know it's hard to believe, but they're really great guys,"

" Oh, wow! Wait till Seto hears about---" He grew silent when she looked to him desperately.

" Oh right. Promised not to tell,"

She smiled appreciatively. " Thanks, Mokuba. It's just, I don't want anyone to know until I'm ready to tell,"

" My lips are sealed," To prove his point, he motioned to seal his lips shut with a sideways slide of his hands across his lips.

Anzu giggled. " Thanks for understanding," She extended her arm to ruffle his hair like she'd grown accustomed to doing, before her hand retreated and she smiled widely.

" No, you're right. You're too old for that. If you can keep a promise, you definitely are maturing,"

He grinned. " Really? You think so?"

She nodded. " Now how about we get some rest?"

" Sounds great!"

* * *

" Took long enough," Marik muttered upon glimpsing Anzu and Mokuba attempt to silently re-enter the room.

" Sorry, did we wake you?" Anzu asked, accompanying Mokuba to his futon and tucking him in as she drew the blankets over him.

" Did you tell him?" He murmured, bypassing her question.

She nodded. " Yeah, and surprisingly he took it well."

Marik leaned slightly over to study the boy. " He already asleep?"

She nodded. " I practically had to haul him up here halfway!" She smiled despite her words and leant down to peck his forehead.

" I've always wanted a little brother," She breathed, before standing from her knelt position and climbing in her bed.

Marik smirked as she settled between himself and Bakura.

" He's knocked out cold, huh?" Anzu giggled lightly, brushing Bakura's stray bangs from his slumbered face.

Marik eyed the tomb robber briefly but remained quiet.

Leaning down she kissed Bakura gently on the cheek, before tenderly caressing his pale cheek.

Releasing him, she turned over and kissed Marik softly on the lips. " Now go to sleep. You look exhausted,"

" I am," He murmured, before laying down from his seated position.

She followed suit a minute after, smiling to herself. _Boy does it ever feel good to just lay down._

__

_

* * *

_

****

A/N: I know! You all hate me for leaving it there! But hey! Did you see all that yummy action between Anzu, Bakura and Marik? And yes I realized I haven't done the lemon yet, but trust me it's coming soon. Also, Ryou will be in the next chapter, as you've all probably realized Bakura's been controlling his body for _quite_ some time.

Thanks all, and remember, **Read and Review**! It's good for the soul! **XD**


	21. Chapter Twenty

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, Anzu would get all the bishounen!! ;P

* * *

****

WHY DOES LOVE HURT

* * *

" Mokuba. Mokuba, wake up,"

With a stirred flutter of eyelashes, the boy sat with a start, bumping heads with Anzu who'd been towered above him in worry; he'd slept in till noon.

With a groan, Anzu rubbed her forehead where her and Mokuba's heads had collided.

_Well** that** hurt._

" Sorry, Anzu," Mokuba murmured, massaging his own temples with his free hand while the other propped him into a sitting position.

A laugh fell off her lips, lightening the silence that had spread between them. " It's alright. My fault, really,"

He looked away, eyes settling on the digital clock. " Is it really one?"

Anzu nodded, a weak smile lifting her lips. " You must have been tired,"

" Yeah," With fisted hands he rubbed his eyes, clearing his vision with a haggard puff of air followed after. " Where are the others?"

" You mean Marik and Bakura?" She stood from her slouched stance on the floor, grabbing both his hands in the process and lifting him with her.

Mokuba nodded, scanning the bedroom after lifting his feet out from under the futon disheveled on the floor in a heap of blankets and pillows.

She answered with a shake of her head. " Seems I'm the only early-riser in this house,"

Absently she ruffled his hair, earning a grim frown from the eleven year old leaning against her side as she guided him out of the room.

" Sorry," She smiled. " Bad habit,"

Stalking carefully down the stairs with him nestled in her side, she felt a sense of protection over the boy, gripping his shoulders and steadying him down the steps to the first floor.

" Don't rush, your still weak from sleep," She warned, supporting his weight as they both entered the family room.

" Can I watch some T.V?" He asked, plopping on the couch as they separated and she headed into the kitchen to begin breakfast.

" Of course you can!" She laughed, shaking her head. " And to think he's related to Kaiba of all people,"

Conceited, know-it-all Kaiba. She added in thought, but her smile warded the harshness of her thoughts.

" So, what'll it be?" Anzu shouted over the noise of the television. Mokuba risked a glance in her direction.

" Uhm….eggs and bacon, please!" Purple eyes zoomed back to the screen.

Anzu set the pan out on the counter, moving it over the stove burner where she set the temperature to medium- high.

" Hey! My favorite show!" Mokuba cheered, steering closer to the television and raising the volume with several flicks of buttons on the remote.

" Yu-Gi-Oh?" Anzu suggested; it was quite famous among young boys.

He nodded, a shake of black hair fluttering around his young face.

" Yeah! How'd you know?" His eyes remained sealed on the animated show.

" Oh, call it instinct," She replied more to herself than him; he seemed too involved in the animé show to hear or care what her response was.

Boys' will be boys'. She thought, secretly laughing. It oddly made her think of the two slumbering males upstairs in her room.

She opened the refrigerator with a mellow yank on the handle, welcoming the chilly air sealed inside to keep the foods and drinks fresh.

Bending toward the neat stacks aligned horizontally inside, she collected the eggs and bacon while managing to steer the door open with her free hand gripped tight on the handle-bar.

Humming silently, she cradled the cool packaged items in her arms, steering away from the fridge and closing the door with a jut of her hip.

" Let's see now," She murmured, eyeing the eggs and bacon silently with an index finger sealed on her lips with absent taps.

She flipped open the carton of eggs.

" How many eggs, kiddo?" She asked, looking over to Mokuba who was lying comfortably on his belly, legs drawn up on the left armrest while his head rested on the right.

" Two!" He shouted, eyes hooked on the t.v set.

Anzu pulled out two eggs, cracking the sides into the pans oval edges with a tap-tap. " You got it!"

She tipped the cracked eggs over the pan, letting the yolk dribble out and into the pan where it sizzled with small bubbles scattering across the surface.

" Mm, smells good," Mokuba commented.

Anzu smiled. " I am known for my great cooking!"

" I'd have to disagree," A gruff voice added.

Anzu tensed, lowering her eyes to the arms laced around her waist, before she looked back to Marik lazily lowering his head to rest on her shoulder.

Anzu smiled cheekily. " Still tired?" She managed to stir the eggs with him leant against her back, his musky sandalwood scent overpowering the frying eggs.

" Making the brat food?" He murmured, purple eyes settling on the pan in front of them. She nodded.

" Yes. And that brat happens to be more appreciative than a certain someone," She turned around to jab at his cheek with the whisk.

He moved back, barely avoiding the egg coated spoon extended in his face. He grumbled a curse.

" I don't suppose you mean me," He muttered, easing his arms off her and leaning casually against the counter with his eyes lingering on the wall.

Anzu quickly pecked him on the lips. " All better?" She asked, hopeful; the last of her worries was to have an angered Ishtar.

" I prefer large servings," He whispered huskily, drawing her against him and lowering his eyes to stare down at her smaller height of five four.

She flushed. " O-oh?" She mentally kicked herself for sounding so foolish in his presence.

The designs aligning his sharp purple eyes added a murky tint to their beautiful, angular shape.

She fidgeted when his pink tongue flicked out to swipe across her lips, before he released her with a smirk.

She shook her head, barely registering his words that reached her deaf ears in hollow syllables. " W-what?"

" Your eggs," He murmured. " They're burning,"

Anzu screeched. " No! Those were the last ones!" She cried, shutting off the burner and staring into the pot with a deflated posture; the eggs were burnt to crisps.

" Anzu?" A meek voice asked. " What's going on?"

Anzu turned sharply to stare into large chocolate eyes. " R-Ryou?"

He gave her a blank expression, before nodding weakly from the bottom step, left hand gripped on the handle to support him.

" How did I get here?" He asked, a lost look settling on his face, making him appear more vulnerable and childlike.

Anzu nervously eyed Marik, who smirked and stalked off. Anzu laughed uneasily, edging toward Ryou.

" Uhm, why don't you take a seat first? You look tired,"

He nodded, sleepily following her into the living room to talk in private.

* * *

" So you don't remember how you got here?" She asked after pushing herself into the couch, helping him to sit in front of her.

He shook his head. " Am I supposed to?"

She frowned. " I suppose not. Bakura--I mean……."

" Bakura!?" Ryou shrilled, before Anzu proceeded to clamp her hands over his mouth with a shushing sound.

" Not so loud," She instructed softly.

Ryou flushed in embarrassment, then nodded when she pulled her hands away.

" Sorry," He shifted uncomfortably, before staring up at her.

" W-what happened? I can't remember anything since the past few days,"

Anzu nodded, absently extending her hand to brush her fingers through his snowy white hair.

" It's not your fault. Let's just say Bakura was a bit selfish," She assured jokingly, a smile creeping into her face.

He lowered his eyes to his hands cupped in his lap, barely conscious of her slender fingers combing through his hair.

" You mean he's been in control for that many days?" He asked, staring back at her with a tinge of pink straining his cheeks when he registered her hands tender treatment. It was almost a motherly touch. One he'd missed greatly.

She nodded, removing her hand from his silky hair. " Mm. A lot has happened. But I think you're better off _not_ knowing," She murmured with a nervous expression.

" Why's that?" He asked, blinking his large eyes at her in curiosity.

" Telling you might shock you."

He smiled. " It can't be that bad!"

" Well…..alright….." She scooted closer to him. " But don't forget…..I warned you,"

* * *

" Damn it!" Marik cursed, wringing his hand when he spilled the hot beverage he'd been drinking moments prior.

" What the hells that idiot screaming about?" He muttered, stalking toward the living room where the shrill cry had come from.

Mokuba followed after leaping off the couch, hiding behind Marik incase some psychotic murderer had broken in.

Who am I kidding!? I'm hiding behind one! Mokuba thought with a blanched expression.

Ryou was hyperventilating on the couch while Anzu seemed to be trying to calm him by speaking to him in soft undertones and light strokes of her hands down his face.

" T-This has to be a nightmare," Ryou breathed out, eyes wide in shock.

" Oh trust me, at first I thought it was a nightmare myself," Anzu added dryly.

Marik scoffed, arms crossing when he studied the situation with mild amusement.

" Just trying to lighten the mood," Anzu sputtered in the Egyptian's direction, laughing with a fearful tint. The glint in his eyes was a rather unpleasant sight.

Mokuba exchanged looks between the three, before eyeing Ryou. " Is he going to be alright?"

Ryou let out another cry, his hands flying over his hands.

" Please tell me this is all a joke?" He pleaded, not bothering to lower his hands.

Anzu sighed. " Afraid it's all true."

" Why didn't you tell me?" Ryou whispered, removing his hands and staring at her.

Uh-oh. Anzu thought. _I recognize that look from anywhere: the guilt trip_.

. Anzu thought. . 

" I know. I meant to tell you. I _wanted_ to tell you. But I was afraid of how you'd react,"

" H-How long?" Ryou shakily asked.

" Uhm…..a while,"

Marik smirked, a sinister glow settling in his eyes. " Did she mention the hours of---" The rest was whispered in the white-haired teen's ear, but it was frighteningly obvious what he'd said.

Ryou gasped, a pink color dwelling around his cheeks. " All three of you…….?"

Anzu glared at Marik. " What did you tell him?"

Marik shrugged casually. " Oh, nothing _too _detailed,"

Anzu quickly looked to Ryou. " Don't listen to him." She squeezed his shoulder lightly. " You're not mad are you?"

Ryou shook his head quickly. " Mad? At you? Never,"

He blushed, but he hid it well with the simple task of bowing his head.

Marik tensed visibly. _Pathetic. It's no surprise Bakura chose him of all people to inhabit._

Anzu threw her arms around her friend with a joyful sound.

" I'm so glad. I thought you'd hate me when you found out,"

Ryou smiled, weakly returning the fierce hug. " You're my friend. I couldn't hate you," He assured, voice soft and delicate with the British accent audible in his pronunciation.

Marik glared. " Enough. This isn't some damn get-together," The two ignored him.

" I was just…surprised," Ryou murmured in her hair scented fondly of apricots.

She smiled in turn. " Really? You promise?"

He nodded, the bright smile on his face easing her foreboding dread of the outcome. " Thanks Ryou. It means a lot to me,"

" But if he ever hurts you, I want to be the first to know," Ryou whispered in her ear, tightening his arms around her waist.

She nodded. " Definitely."

Marik laughed lowly, the sound almost bitter. " Trust me, if anything, she likes it rough,"

Mokuba slapped his hands over his ears. " Didn't want to hear that!"

" _MARIK_!" Anzu scolded, standing and preparing to smack him lightly across the head.

He caught on to her intentions and grabbed at her wrist, pulling her flush against him where he began stroking her hips while nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck.

" Don't deny it, little-Anzu," He purred, nipping her neck.

Anzu flushed in embarrassment, glad Mokuba had fled after Marik's prior words.

" Marik," She pleaded, risking a glance in Ryou's direction.

Ryou stood, effortlessly prying Anzu out of Marik's venturing hands and lips. " Leave her alone!"

" So the pathetic wimp has a backbone does he?" Marik chortled, eyes narrowing.

" I won't let you harm her!" Ryou fumed, standing boldly in front of Anzu.

Marik smirked, the boy's fear was practically shooting off him in waves.

" And how do you intend to stop me?" Marik murmured calmly, advancing on the white haired boy.

Before Ryou could answer, Anzu had stepped between the two with flared arms.

" Enough, Marik! Leave him alone. He didn't do anything to you,"

Marik scoffed. " Protecting him, Anzu?"

" No. I just don't want either of you hurting yourselves," She replied, warily lowering her arms to her sides.

Marik laughed in a conceited fashion. " Him?" His eyes fell on Ryou. " Hurt me? He's afraid of his own shadow for Ra sake,"

Ryou huffed indignantly. He was not afraid of his own shadow!

" That's a bloody lie!" He cried out, trying his hardest to glare, but the attempt resulted in him looking fatigued and dreary.

Anzu turned her back to Marik, consulting Ryou. " Just forget him, Ryou. He's in a bad mood,"

" Bad mood!?" Marik roared, enraged by her presumptions.

Ryou nodded, following her out of the living room. " Now why don't I make you some hot chocolate?" She offered, leading him into the family room by the hand.

She's treating him like some damn child! Marik stiffly stalked behind them, making sure to glare at the slightly shorter boy.

Ryou uncomfortably shifted in front of him, eyeing him sideways.

" What?" Marik snapped. " Like something you see?"

Anzu frowned at Marik. " Please, Marik. He's not bothering you,"

And why not? Marik thought angrily. _Too perfect for little-Ryou to 'bother' someone? Ra forbid he lower himself to that._

Marik thought angrily. 

Ryou reluctantly took a seat on the couch beside Mokuba who was drawn into the horror movie that had just started.

Marik walked behind Anzu, slipping his arms around her and pulling her back into his chest, his eyes sealed on Ryou who watched in discomfort.

Reluctantly Anzu abided to Marik's selfish actions and kissed him lightly on the cheek after pouring Ryou a cup of hot chocolate.

" Promise not to start any problems?"

Marik stiffened. " I don't promise anything. Especially when it comes to him," His eyes briefly fell on Ryou who looked away quickly.

" Fine. Then be like that." Anzu moved out of his arms, carrying two mugs of chocolate. One for Mokuba, the other for Ryou.

Marik cursed, grabbing her by her forearms and preventing her from continuing onward.

" Wait," He began, through gritted teeth albeit.

" I'll try, but I won't promise anything. So don't expect anything extravagant," he snapped, releasing her arms.

Anzu smiled appreciatively, before leaning up and kissing him swiftly on the lips. " Thanks, Marik. I appreciate it,"

" Don't push it," He muttered. " I'll be expecting something in return,"

Anzu flushed. " That's only if you keep your word," With that she whisked off to Mokuba and Ryou, handing them each separately the steaming cups of chocolate.

" Mm, hot chocolate," Mokuba thankfully took the cup, gulping it with thirsty swigs, while Ryou drank the delicious beverage with a more refined mannerism.

Anzu took a seat beside Mokuba. " So, when will your brother be back?" She ran her hand through the boy's wild mane he'd lacked to comb in the morning.

Mokuba shrugged, lowering the cup from his lips. " Sometime tomorrow, I think,"

" So soon?" Anzu breathed. _Has the weekend gone by that fast?_

Mokuba nodded. " Yep! I can't wait to see him,"

" Neither can I," Marik muttered, before grunting when Anzu jabbed him in his side.

" What?" He mouthed, eyes slanted.

" Behave. _Please_," She mouthed in turn.

" Anzu?" Ryou called. She quickly looked to him. " Hmm?"

" Do you mind if I stay here…….for awhile?"

Anzu smiled. " Of course! You know you're always welcomed,"

Ryou smiled. " Thank you,"

" So. Do you want to go hang out at the arcade today, Mokuba?" Anzu asked.

Mokuba grinned. " Yeah! Seto hasn't taken me there since forever!"

Anzu stood from the couch where the three of them sat, absently smoothing out her pajamas. " Well then, lets get dressed so we can get there early,"

Ryou blinked. He knew Yuugi and the others were always hanging out there, but he always enjoyed the quiet surroundings of the indoors, or maybe even a park in the early morning.

" You two coming?" Anzu eyed Ryou and Marik with hopeful eyes.

Marik shrugged carelessly. " I don't care. As long as that brat doesn't bother me,"

Mokuba frowned. " I heard that!"

Anzu burst out laughing when Mokuba proceeded to kick Marik in the shin, then make a run for it upstairs to her bedroom.

Marik growled. " Damn pest!" Marik chased the boy upstairs with ease, catching up to him and tackling the boy.

Mokuba wailed from the top of the stairs. " Anzu! Help! He's going to take over my mind!"

Anzu quickly went upstairs with Ryou following quietly behind.

" Marik! Leave him alone!"

" But the brat kicked me!"

" Marik, please. Can't you be nice for _one_ day?"

Marik snorted. " No," But nonetheless he got off the boy, letting Ryou and Anzu help the young Kaiba up from the floor.

" You alright?" Anzu asked worriedly, dusting off his clothes in a motherly fashion.

Mokuba nodded, sheepishly grinning at the brunette towering above him. " Yeah, I'm alright. He's not as strong as he looks,"

Anzu giggled. " Yeah. But that's Marik for you,"

" I'm right here," Marik gritted out, glaring fiercely at them.

Anzu hugged his side. " You know I'm joking,"

Her open portrayal of affection toward him unnerved him, especially in Ryou and Mokuba's presence.

With a snort he shifted back and out of her arms.

Anzu frowned. _Is he embarrassed to hug me in front of them? _

Well he sure enjoyed doing it with Bakura around. Must be some jealous-guy-thing.

She found herself smiling. _Then maybe he trusts me around Ryou? Wait…..then that'd mean he didn't trust me around Bakura!_

" Well I'm going to get dressed. You two," She pointed to Ryou and Marik. " Can change and take a shower in my parents' room,"

Ryou stiffened uneasily. The thought of being in the same room _alone_ with Marik frightened him.

" I-I'll wait," Ryou murmured.

" Well alright," Anzu ushered Mokuba into her room. " You can change in my room while I shower,"

" What!?" Marik shouted, his left eye twitching.

Anzu smiled cheekily at Marik. " Unlike '_someone',_ he wont spy on me. Besides," She patted a blushing Mokuba on the head.

" He's just a kid,"

Like that makes it any better. Marik thought foully.

Ryou smiled. " I can't seem to remember the last time I bathed!"

Anzu giggled. " Well take one anyway. It's always good to freshen up,"

Ryou flushed in obvious embarrassment. " Can I wait in your room?" He asked.

Anzu eyed him curiously.

" If-If you don't mind of course," The white-haired teen sputtered out quickly.

Anzu smiled. " Sure, you can wait inside with Mokuba. Marik, you can start showering in my parents' bathroom. Okay?"

The Egyptian huffed irritably. " I'm not a child. I don't need to be told twice,"

Anzu grinned shyly. " Well alright." She guided Ryou and Mokuba inside her room.

" If I see any peeking, you're all staying outdoors tonight!" Anzu threatened jokingly from inside.

Mokuba giggled. " I'm not Bakura! He kept spying on you that last time you changed!"

But the light-hearted confession from the boy was not good on Anzu's behalf.

" What!?"

Ryou squealed from inside. " It was my yami! Not me! I-I swear Anzu!"

Marik smirked from the opposite side of the closed door_. About time that pathetic fool got what he deserved._

His smirk ceased to fade, even when he heard the painful cries coming from Ryou.

" Well tell Bakura he'd better not try that again!" Anzu's voice was heard, followed by a series of crashes and stomps of feet.

" Onegai, Anzu!" The boy pleaded. " It wasn't me!"

Marik, happy with the scenario taking place inside, strode with a new aura about him to Anzu's parents' room to shower himself and freshen up for the day's events.

Ah, life was good, indeed.

* * *

A/N: Yes well nothing interesting happened, but I felt I had to update, and also bring a vote in!!

You all know this is a Bakura/ Anzu/ Marik fic. But now that Ryou knows about it, should he be in this mess of a triangle? Or should Bakura get his own body and all's well that ends well?

Tell me your thoughts and opinions! I'm open to all ideas!

And remember…….**_READ AND REVIEW!!_**

It's good for the soul :D


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**_WHY DOES LOVE HURT_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_

* * *

_**

" I'm here for Mokuba,"

Anzu stepped aside, her dry remark unnoticed by the CEO making his way inside. " Hello yourself, _Kaiba_,"

Shutting the door behind her, she guided him to the family room where she signaled him to take a seat on the couch.

" Have a seat," She offered. " Mokuba's still packing his stuff,"

" I can wait," He murmured, refusing to accept her polite hospitality as he stood by the entrance of the family room.

" Oh stop being such a jerk," She huffed bluntly, hands on hips. " The least you could do is say Hi like _normal_ people,"

His eyes shifted to the side till they landed on her in a cynical manner. " Then I guess I'm not normal,"

She resisted rolling her eyes. " Whatever you say, Kaiba,"

" Whatever. You. Say," She drawled, before heading into the kitchen to brew some hot chocolate.

" Thirsty?" She asked, looking past the opened cabinet door as she blindly searched for some cups stacked above her head.

" No,"

" Alright," She sighed, twirling the cup in her hand. " But you're missing out,"

" I doubt that," He smirked despite himself, but hid it well with a stiff jut of his shoulders as he looked at the stairs to see Mokuba racing down them.

" Hah! Well I never!" Anzu strode into the hallway, smiling as she watched the two brothers hug and reunite from their minimal departure.

Kaiba stiffened visibly when he noted her presence, easing his arms off of Mokuba to stand from his knelt position.

" Mazaki," He addressed, eyeing her curtly.

She smiled. " Kaiba?" She silently praised herself; she'd be the first to get a " _thank-you _" from _the_ Seto Kaiba.

" What did you do to him?"

Anzu blanched, the color draining from her face in a matter of milliseconds. " What do you mean ' _what did I do to him'_ ?!"

" Exactly what it means, Mazaki," Kaiba replied, monotone,standing to his full-height of six-foot-three.

" I took care of him!" She countered, eyebrows colliding in the center in sheer frustration.

" He's lost weight. Did you not bother to feed him?" Kaiba muttered.

Anzu laughed, even when she pictured herself strangling the handsome CEO. " Yes I _fed_ him! Very much in fact!"

Mokuba smiled widely. " She did, Seto! And she cooks great!"

Kaiba patted the mass of black hair toppled on Mokuba's head in a reserved, affectionate manner.

" Now he's delusional?"

Anzu glared at Kaiba, before looking down at the younger boy huffing in his own anger; whatever delusional was, he sure as heck wasn't!

" Well _thank you_, Mokuba!" Anzu gloated, purposely staring at Kaiba as she thanked the boy for his compliment.

" I think it's your brother whose '_delusional' _though,"

Mokuba tugged on the sleeve of Kaiba's white trench coat. " Is that a good or bad thing, Seto?"

" Did you have fun?" Kaiba asked, boldly avoiding his brother's question.

But the boy failed to notice as he began ranting about the things he did and saw during his weekend at Anzu's, remembering to steer clear and pass parts with Bakura and Marik involved.

Anzu's eyes drifted from the two brothers, wandering to the stairs where she spotted Ryou exiting her bedroom.

Ryou's up!? So early!

The last thing she wanted was for Kaiba to find out she had two evil-spirits in her house the same time Mokuba had been.

He'll kill me if he finds out!

" Ready?" Kaiba asked, referring to his and Mokuba's departure.

Mokuba nodded. " Yeah. But I have to say bye to Ryo--oops," He paled, suddenly realizing he'd let a slip.

" Who?" A delicate, brown eyebrow rose in suspicion, before the eyes belonging to the CEO swept across the room till they landed on the brunette edging her way upstairs.

" Mazaki, what the hell is this about?" He demanded, halting the girl in her escape to the second floor.

Shoulders stiff, Anzu slowly turned. " What are you talking about?"

" Don't play games; I know what I heard," Kaiba spat, eyes narrowing.

" Eh--so what! Yeah Ryou's spending the night! Big deal!" She proceeded to throw her arms up in the air, before flushing in embarrassment and turning her back on the two brothers.

Kaiba snorted. " How could you let Mokuba go near him? Don't you know what dangers you put him in!"

" Ryou's harmless!" Anzu assured, tone airy, a flap of her hand following the motion to reassure the enraged boy.

" And so is Bakura; his Yami," She added, cracking open one bright blue left eye while holding up the index finger of her right hand.

" Are you crazy!" Kaiba roared, towering above the girl in a matter of seconds with heaving breaths.

" Hey now! Don't you trust me? I'd never let anyone hurt Mokuba!" She shot back, chin tilting back so their eyes could meet.

Ice blue clashed with sea blue. " That's not the point!" Kaiba spat, whirling on her, his back now turned to her as he cursed under his breath.

" _Shimatta_……" He ran a hand through his fine cropped brown bangs, pushing them back and letting them fall back down over his brows, disheveled.

" He's fine isn't he?" Anzu crossed her arms over her chest. " There's no reason for you to get hysterical,"

" No reason!?" Kaiba bellowed, turning back to face her with slanted eyes as he approached her with quick strides.

" You put him in danger; that's reason enough!"

" He's fine; look at him!"

" And what if that crazy spirit sent him to the shadow realm! What then!?" He demanded, eyes moving up and down her face rapidly.

" I told you I wouldn't have let him! You think I'd let Bakura get away with that!" She countered.

" Seto! She didn't mean to! Bakura was real nice to me," Mokuba assured, pulling his elder brother back and away from Anzu.

Grudgingly he looked away from her. " You can say your goodbyes _now, _Mokuba. We're leaving,"

His tone refused any ifs' ands' or buts'. That was that, end of discussion.

Anzu frowned. " God Kaiba, loosen up; you'll never get friends like that,"

" Who ever said I needed friends?" Kaiba snapped in a sneer, angered by her sheer audacity to think he could have silly little friends.

" I'm your friend!" She reprimanded, tone scolding; how dare he forget!

" Let's go Mokuba. Grab your things," Kaiba rushed, ignoring Anzu and stalking toward the door.

Anzu laughed inwardly, triumphant. _Hah! He never denied it! That means he thinks I'm his friend!_

" Anzu? That you?" Ryou had successfully made it to the top of the steps , rubbing out the sleep from his eyes after teetering slightly making his way down.

Anzu reluctantly tore her attention from the two brothers to stare at Ryou. " Morning, Ryou. Sleep well?"

He nodded, eyes bleary from sleep as he made it down the last step, barely noticing Kaiba.

" Oh, Kaiba, Evening," Ryou greeted, smiling weakly at the CEO standing at the front of the open door where he was leading Mokuba outside toward the parked limousine.

Kaiba graced him with a brief glance, before muttering something to Mokuba along the lines of getting inside the car.

Ryou blinked, too naïve to understand Kaiba's hostility toward others. He turned back to Anzu who was mouthing something venomous to Kaiba.

Something that oddly looked like. ' _You're such a jerk!_' But he wasn't quite sure.

The faintest smirk graced the CEO's face, as eerie as it was, it was still a surprise on Ryou's behalf. Kaiba never showed emotion, good or bad, it just didn't happen!

Kaiba returned back to Anzu's side, but his eyes kept a dangerously close watch on Ryou.

" Here," Kaiba shoved the thick envelope in Anzu's hand.

" What's this?" Anzu asked, perplexed as she opened the lid of the letter to stare inside, only to suck in a sharp breath of protest as she looked back at Kaiba.

" I can't take this!" She objected.

Kaiba sighed; he knew she was going to be troublesome. " Take it," He ordered.

" I'm not accepting your money, Kaiba! Really," She assured, forcing him to take the envelope back.

" Besides I enjoyed having Mokuba over; its nice having the little guy around,"

Kaiba grunted, looking to the side to stare at the boy climbing into the back of the limousine after the driver had obliged to his job and placed the bags neatly in the trunk.

" A friendly hug would be nice though," Her smile turned to a contagious grin.

Kaiba snorted. Him? Hug? Absurd! It was unheard of!

His left brow rose when a wicked smile, one he'd never seen, blossomed on the girl's face, before she pulled him to her in a fierce hug.

Kaiba tensed, not bothering to hug back, or rather move at all as the affectionate hug felt awkward and foreign to him.

Anzu smiled up at him from where her head barely reached his shoulder. " See. It's not so bad, is it?"

He replied with a grunt.

Ryou merely smiled, but inside he could feel Bakura raging in jealousy.

****

What the hell are you doing just standing there!? Get that damn bastards hands off her!

Now, Bakura. Ryou sent back through their link. _It's nothing more than a friendly hug. I think it's quite sweet in fact._

Sweet!? Have you gone mad! Now do as I say and---

Ryou ignored the rest and simply watched Anzu part from Kaiba.

" Oh my god!" Anzu screeched, catching both boys off guard.

Kaiba stared down at her with knitted brows. " What is it now?" He demanded.

" You're still alive!"

Kaiba dared his eyes not to roll, it'd be unlike him anywho. He dealt with a stern glare in her direction; her sarcasm was unwanted.

" Not funny, Mazaki," He muttered.

" Oh admit it! You liked it!" She teased, smiling brightly to further anger him.

" I don't have time for this, Mazaki," He snapped, irritated as he made his way outside.

Anzu looked to Ryou, mouthing a quick ' _I'll be back' _before she fled after the CEO stalking stiffly down the path leading to the parked limousine.

" Tell Mokuba I'll miss him!" She called, waving her arm up in the air at Kaiba.

" Give him lots of hugs and kisses for me!" She added, watching him disappear in the back of the vehicle with a hard slam of the slick white door.

" Take care!" She hollered, waving as she followed the car, watching it shift into the street before vanishing in seconds.

" Well that was fun," Anzu murmured to herself, shutting the door with a " _Hooo_," followed after.

" Kaiba thinks of me as his friend!" She cheered, gloating over the fact. " He never denied it once. And he even let me _hug _him! This'll go in history!"

Anzu walked up to Ryou with a wan grin.

" Sorry about that. So, how'd you sleep? Did you sleep fine? Did Marik bother you? If he did--"

Ryou smiled, laughing lightly at the flood of questions Anzu poured out in a rapid mesh of words. " I slept well, thank you,"

He flushed, oddly bashful toward her worries of how he'd managed through the night.

" I'm glad," She murmured, almost absently as she studied his handsome face that held a unique beauty both sexes would envy.

She could see Bakura in him, the smallest of details, but she could still notice the way their eyes had a way to express everything.

Marik on the other hand…..

Heh, he just about tells everyone what he's thinking! She couldn't help but laugh at that.

" What the hell are you two doing laughing like a bunch of fools?"

Anzu knew that voice anywhere. " Marik's up it seems!" She smiled at Ryou.

In all his glory, mind the fact he had no shirt on and was wearing only a pair of tight khaki pants, he strode down the stairs, fair hair tousled about in a disheveled fashion.

His eyes, a sharp violet, were dull and hazy from sleep, making him look mysterious. His gold earrings dangled, accompanied by the thick choker clinking around his slim neck held high in superiority.

" Morning Marik," Anzu greeted, waving meekly at him.

He took no shame in walking behind her and wrapping his arms around her tightly, pulling her roughly to his bare chest where he could lower his head and nip at her neck.

Well that was unexpected! Just the other day he didn't even want to hug me in front of Ryou!

This guy was just too confusing.

Ryou flushed, politely looking away and finding himself indulged in the couch situated in the family room.

Marik flicked his tongue up and down her neck, his arms fastened tight around her waist to restrain her from moving or escaping.

Anzu squirmed. " Marik!" She scolded; Ryou was right there for God's sake! Could he be more rude!

" Tell him to leave," Marik muttered against her throat, grinding his hips into her buttocks to distract her from objecting.

She flushed. " Marik sto--"

" Mind if I use your bathroom, Anzu-chan?" Ryou asked, smiling brightly at her with crescent eyes.

" O-Of course, Ryou," Anzu replied.

Once the white haired boy had entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him, Marik roughly turned her, grasping her rear and pulling her up to grind against him while his lips captured hers.

Anzu choked on a protest, vanishing into his mouth only to be forgotten and lost in the peaks of pleasure soon to come.

She gasped when his right hand left her rear to latch onto her left breast, squeezing the mound almost painfully.

His tongue worked into her mouth, sweeping across her own shyly staying still. He pulled back slightly, a smirk evident on his lips.

" W-what are you smiling about?" She huffed, flustered.

" The power I have over you," He replied solemnly, his hand still firm on her breast while the other absently stroked the back of her right thigh.

" What's that suppose to mean?" She snapped, eyeing him suspiciously.

He bypassed her question, lowering his head to suck and lick at her neck.

She struggled to push him back. " Marik, stop; Ryou's here,"

" And?" He spat, pulling away to glare at her. " Don't tell me you like that damn pathetic excuse of a mortal?"

" Yes! He's my friend!" She returned the glare. " And don't forget that Bakura can see us to!"

Marik held in a growl. " Fine. But you owe me. Don't forget," He purred in her ear, releasing her and removing his hands.

Anzu sighed, both relieved and exasperated by his actions. " I hope Ryou's not mad,"

" Why should he be? He has no hold on you," Marik sneered, a deathly look settling on his face.

" I know that but still….." She hesitated to finish. " Bakura saw and he wouldn't be too happy,"

" Damn it!" Marik bellowed. " I'm tired of this foolish idea to share you! If I can not enjoy you for myself then why bother at all!"

" That's not true! You know I love you both _equally_!" She crossed her arms with a firm nod and shut of her eyes for emphasis.

" Then what do you care if he sees us or not? I have permitted him to touch you have I not?" He demanded, tone clipped.

" It's not that. I just want you both to be fine with the idea of---well---"

" Say it," He hissed. " _Share_ you. Is that it?"

" That and I--I just don't want you two to hate one another! I hate seeing you two mad at one another!"

Marik crossed his arms. " We're not exactly on the best of terms. Do not forget what the past has held,"

" Your past with Bakura you mean?"

Marik nodded stiffly. " He and I were once partners. But things have changed."

" Can't you get over it?" She asked, flabbergasted. " It _has_ been over five thousand years,"

" The things that happened between him and I can not be easily forgotten,"

Anzu sighed. " This is too much on me."

" Then why not leave him and remain with me?" He cooed, pulling her back to him.

Anzu sighed, unaffected by his seductive charm. " But I love Bakura too. I can't just leave him. I care too much about him,"

She looked up at him. " Like I care about you,"

He looked to the side. " I know,"

Anzu smiled. " So then……you're not mad?"

" Of course I am," He grounded out through grit teeth.

" Oh I give up!" She moved back but he held her firm.

" However," He began, his eyes returning to her. " I am willing to compromise with the sniveling bastard and '_share' _you,"

She threw her arms around his neck. " Oh thank you Marik!"

She kissed him lightly on the lips. " I knew you'd understand!"

He muttered something in Egyptian, so she wasn't sure what he'd said, but whether good or bad it couldn't ruin her happy mood at this point.

* * *

Ryou walked out of the bathroom after hearing the two end their discussion. _Well I'm glad they've come to terms._

He smiled, despite Bakura unpleasant choice of words crossing their mind-link.

****

How dare he tell her to leave me! She is mine as well!

Ryou sighed, sitting up from the bath tub. _Shall we head out now?_

****

What the hell do you think I've been telling you for the past five minutes!

Ryou laughed nervously, recognizing the sneering growl Bakura gave off only when he was enraged. _Well here goes._

He walked out, closing the door silently behind him. _Strange. Anzu and Marik seem to have vanished!_

****

Idiot! Look around! Bakura ordered.

" Right!" He quickly padded into the family room to spot Anzu in the kitchen while Marik was laid out on his back on the sofa with his legs propped up on the arm rest and his arms tucked beneath his head.

" Ryou! There you are!" Anzu smiled at him from within the kitchen. " I thought you'd hurt yourself or something. Is everything okay?"

He nodded. " Everything is quite alright,"

He strode to where she was, sliding into the knee-high stool angled beside the oval counter. After slipping in, he rested his arms on the cool surface and looked at her from where she stood only two feet away.

" Uhm Ryou..?"

" Hmm?" He looked up.

" I'm sorry about earlier. You know with---"

He smiled, the motion stopping her from continuing. " It's alright. I didn't mind."

" I know but still--" She turned to face him, an shamed look settling in her expression.

" It was rude of him to do that. And if was rude of me to let him. Especially with you right there,"

He chuckled giddily, reaching out to pat her hand. " It's fine. Honest,"

She let out a loud breath. " I'm glad you're not mad."

" Really?" He flushed, finding it to be both his own and Bakura's.

She nodded, looking back to the pasta she was brewing in the bubbling pot filled with water over the stove. " I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable, but I also didn't want to tell you to leave,"

She looked at him. " Make sense?"

He nodded, smiling widely.

" Trust me, I won't let it happen again," She added, waddling the spoon in her hand. " I gave him a good old' bonk on the head for doing that in front of you,"

" I'm sure he didn't mean to,"

Anzu laughed. " Oh he did. He did it on purpose to spite Bakura,"

Ryou laughed. " That does make sense….."

" Is he mad?" She asked suddenly, not bothering to look at him as she concentrated on the pasta.

He pursed his lips in thought. " Well he didn't seem _too _mad,"

" Uh-oh," Anzu groaned. " Tell him I'm sorry and I'll be sure to give him his own special treat tonight,"

Ryou flushed, swallowing the lump in his throat. " I-I will,"

Bakura groaned in his mind. **_Damn it! Tell her I can't wait!_**

" Or better yet," Anzu said, leaning over the counter. " Give him this for me," And with that she pushed her lips against his, kissing him softly.

Ryou felt the heat rush to his face--or was it Bakura's--before he felt himself fall back and on the floor, fainting.

" Oh my god! Ryou!" Anzu cried, running to his side as she watched the boy pass out.

Before he'd fell unconscious completely he could see the distorted figure of Anzu by his side, nursing him up, and the distant, but familiar, voice behind him.

" Told you he was a pathetic mortal,"

* * *

A/N: Muwahahaha! Yes there was some fluff, but not much. I was trying to concentrate on getting Mokuba the heck out of there! Then the action can start once the kids gone!

Bakura/Marik: THANK RA!!

Anzu: Oh geez….

Ryou: unconscious on the ground with a nosebleed, sleep-talking My….first…kiss….

Anzu: I swear I didn't know! .

Marik: Oh so you kiss him but not me!?

Anzu: It was for Bakura! Honest!

Bakura: I felt it……_trust _me. eerie smirk

Oh and incase you all didn't figure it out, the last remark was said by Marik after Ryou fainted. -

****

READ AND REVIEW!!


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

****

WHY DOES LOVE HURT

* * *

Ryou moaned, groggily opening his eyes, before screaming when the first thing he saw was Marik hovering over him with an annoyed look.

" I-I didn't kiss her! I swear!" Ryou cried, trying to save his life; Marik would murder him if he thought he kissed Anzu.

" What are you rambling about you fool?" Marik snapped, watching the boy sit up and rub his forehead in pain.

Anzu ran into the family room shortly after hearing the commotion from the downstairs bathroom, having retrieved a wet cloth to clean up Ryou's bloody nose.

" Ryou!" She cried, going over to his side. " You're awake!" She looked relived and worried all at once.

Marik snorted with his arms crossed over his chest, holding back a rude comment to the white haired boy, deciding to make his way to the seat adjacent to the sofa Ryou was on.

" A-Anzu?" Ryou groaned, shaking his head a minute, before looking weakly at her, shoulders slouched in a drained posture.

" Here, let me clean you up," She moved the cloth lightly over his upper lip where the blood was, before dabbing softly around his nostrils. She smiled while doing the task, finding the whole situation rather funny.

Ryou lowered his eyes, trying to avoid her gaze as she finished cleaning up the blood. " I'm sorry," He murmured.

She smiled, pulling away the cloth. " Don't be sorry!" She said, almost scolding, standing up from her knelt position beside the couch. " It was my fault after all," She gave a nervous laugh at the look Marik sent her from the chair he was sitting in.

" What? Don't give me that look," She snapped, quickly looking away from the tanned boy who kept his attention focused on her.

Marik snorted. " What do you expect? You practically ate the pathetic fools face off,"

" I did not! I just pecked him!"

Marik smirked, seemingly delighted by her expected response, a look of satisfaction and triumph sneaking into his eyes that slanted at the corners.

Ryou blushed, bowing his head, too tired, confused, and scared to interrupt the little feud between the two.

Marik jerked his head to the side, away from Anzu, gold earrings jingling in the movement while the four gold rings around his neck, resembling individual chokers, gave a timid clunk.

" Kiss him for all I care," He muttered, but everything about his tone, posture and expression screamed,

" Why the hell would you kiss that fool?"

" Marik…"Anzu sighed, almost begging him to quit and drop the subject. But he was a steadfast person who was always up for a little verbal fight with her every now and then.

He stood suddenly, surprising Anzu and catching Ryou's attention who whipped his head in the other boy's direction in an impulsive reflex.

" Come here," Marik beckoned, eyes dark and misty. Anzu eyed him a moment, frowning to herself, before closing the four foot distance between them.

Ryou shifted uneasily, watching the two. Lifting a hand, Marik shamelessly caressed the side of her face, stroking her cheek in one callous hand, before cupping her chin almost roughly, then pulling her into a deep kiss, possessive in the way he held her chin tight in his hand, guiding her mouth.

Ryou looked away with a blush creeping onto his face. He really wondered why Marik seemed like such a random character who kissed girls in the open after arguing with them.

Inside his mind he could feel Bakura's anger increasing with each passing second, before questioning his yami about it, uneasy.

Bakura, are…..are you okay? You seem mad.

The reply was short and clipped. _**What do **you** think?**_

Ryou gulped, praying and hoping all at once Bakura wouldn't take over and clobber Marik for purposely making out with Anzu in front of him just to spite his yami and also make his "claiming" over Anzu crystal clear.

He could almost feel the smirk on his yami's face shift in place. **_It's about time you used that brain of yours._**

Ryou frowned at the comment, before paling in realization. _Y-You don't mean…?_

_**You'll thank me later.**_ Was all Bakura said.

_No I won't!_ Ryou cried back in thought, but it was too late, Bakura had already tuned him out, concentrating more on gaining control over his body.

_B-Bakura?_ Before he knew it, he could feel his mind shift away from reality and into his soul room, switching places with Bakura

Bakura reopened his eyes, narrower and darker in appearance compared to Ryou's sweet child-like eyes that were big and brown.

His hair flared out after the switch, the edges sharper and rougher looking, adding to the murky glow that now absorbed his entire being in anger and jealousy. He could not contain his possessive nature, especially when the competition dealt with Marik.

" Wasting no time I see," He hissed. Anzu jumped away from Marik in surprise by the raspier, deep tint to Ryou's soft British accented voice.

" Bakura!"

He gave her a dark look. " I'm still waiting,"

" Waiting?" She gaped confusingly at him. " For what?"

" My kiss."

She blushed. " Oh."

Marik chuckled from beside her. " Then you'll be waiting for awhile, because she's _mine_ for now,"

Bakura's smirk thickened, his eyes now a deep red. " I wasn't asking,"

Marik glowered, eyes narrowing.

Before they could further argue, Anzu decided to become the peace-maker. " Come on you two, not this again." She made sure to step between them, blocking their view of one another.

Bakura was quick, taking her in his arms in a matter of seconds that seemed like a blink of an eye to Marik who shot the tomb robber a heated glare. He hated that damn thief for his stealth.

Anzu jolted in surprise; how'd he move so fast? Before she knew what was happening, Bakura was kissing her hungrily, a low groan rumbling in his chest that pressed firm against her breasts.

His hands were everywhere all at once, in her hair, under her shirt, her breasts, thighs, as though he were claiming her entire body.

Marik moved to intervene when the two broke apart to breathe, Anzu panting heavily, while Bakura seemed more ill-at-ease; he must've kissed a thousand women during his life as a thief and had a greater experience than her.

Yanking her against him by her left forearm, Marik made sure to keep his eyes on Bakura while he licked and sucked the junction of her throat, before he tilted her head to the side enough to kiss her in an open manner.

She didn't seem to notice, or mind, leaning against Marik and moaning quietly with a bright blush on her face as he devoured her lips in a sensual kiss that knocked out her breath equally as much as Bakura's had.

Bakura held back any nasty glares or comments to the Egyptian as he made his way in front of Anzu, grabbing her by the waist and pressing her hips to his, not separating her from Marik who continued to nibble and lick at her lips.

Leaning his head down, he nibbled at her exposed collarbone, while one hand sneaked its way up till it found a perfectly round breast that filled his hand. He squeezed at it roughly, enjoying its weight and softness.

His other hand slipped all the way around her back, before sliding down till he was able to cup her rear and push her up against him, letting the bulge in his pants rub between her thighs.

Marik's right hand occupied her other breast, fondling it every so often, running his thumb repeatedly over the nipple till it became hard against the snug shirt she wore.

He parted his lips, while she followed suite, letting themselves breathe, while still keeping the contact.

Bakura, on the other hand, found her shirt to be an annoyance, and he wasted no time in ripping it apart at the middle, freeing her braless breasts.

" B-Bakura!" She was shocked by his actions. Marik, on the other hand, seemed rather pleased by her state of undress, re-grabbing her bare breast in his hand without the constriction of her shirt.

Bakura did the same, grabbing her left breast in his right hand, stroking and squeezing it almost experimentally.

Moaning, she fell back against Marik who supported her with his taller height. His lips were on hers again, while Bakura sucked and bit her neck, rocking his hips slowly against hers to relieve the heat in his groin, letting their contact do for now.

Slipping his tongue into her mouth, Marik relished the taste of her: strawberries and chocolate. His kisses became fiercer, heated, more passionate, till he couldn't control the urge to ravish her that very moment.

Bakura, seemingly in the same situation, moved toward the stairs, leading her along with Marik guiding her from behind.

Marik pulled back from the kiss, letting out a low breath. Opening her eyes, Anzu found the three of them at the foot of the stairs.

Hey, how'd we get way over here?

Bakura smirked. " We've waited long enough my little Anzu,"

Marik pushed up against her, letting her feel the bugle evident beneath his black slacks. She squeaked when he picked her up and hauled her over his shoulder, before going up the stairs with Bakura following behind, all the while smirking at her.

Anzu gasped when she felt herself being thrown onto her bed, Marik and Bakura standing at the edge, hovering over her.

" W-why are you two looking at me like that?" She asked, voice shaky and high-pitched, sounding off and weird to her ears.

Marik smirked, leaning over her with his arms propped on the bed. " It's time I claim what's mine,"

Bakura growled audibly from behind him. " _Ours_,"

Anzu squeaked when Marik climbed completely on top of her on his hands and knees, making sure not to crush her body beneath his.

" B-But……I….." She felt her breathing come through with more difficulty, her cheeks hot and tingly. Was this really happening? Was she actually going to make love to them both?

The heat in her cheeks rose, her eyes growing wide_. But I've never done this before! _

What if she did something wrong? Was she still too young for all this? Was this a bad idea to begin with; having two guys at once wasn't exactly the norm.

All sense of thought left her mind when she felt the soft brush of Marik's lips along hers, soft and sweet, so unlike the other kisses he'd engaged with her.

" Now that the little brats gone, I can have you all to myself," He murmured, hot breath fanning her lips before he kissed her again.

Bakura climbed onto the bed, moving behind Anzu and pulling her against him, breaking the lip-lock between her and Marik.

Marik glared at him, disgruntled by the interruption. " Can't you see I was busy?"

Bakura ignored him, too busy concentrating on Anzu, nuzzling her throat with a grin, red eyes glowing.

" Finally, after all this time," He breathed, nipping her neck the slightest.

Anzu moaned, moving her arms behind her and around Bakura's neck.

Marik moved in closer, scowling at Bakura a moment, before grabbing Anzu's legs and moving them around his waist, pulling her flush against him, trapping her between himself and Bakura who was now kissing her with a hungry need.

She moaned against Bakura's mouth, her head tilted to the side so they could kiss, while Marik worked on kissing her neck and collarbone, his right hand latched onto a breast while the other remained on her hip to steady her.

Everything felt so right. As much as she hated to admit it, she did need the both of them, as selfish as that sounded. But whenever she was with just one of them, there was always a void, but now she felt utterly complete.

" I love you guys so much," She confessed, breaking the kiss with Bakura to catch her breath.

Marik smirked. " Of course you do, who could resist?"

She laughed. " Oh boy, should of known……"

Marik smirked at her. " I think its time we show you how much we love you without words,"

Bakura smirked against her throat. " I agree,"

Anzu swallowed hard. _I have a bad feeling about this. _The excitement though was there. _I know they'll be gentle, I just hope I know and they know what they're doing!_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Yup just another chap with Bakura/Anzu/Marik lovin', lol. I'm VERY sorry it took me forever to update this story but like the other fics I have out there its hard keeping up, but I try my hardest! I hope you guys liked it. I'm going to try to write a lemon in the next chap, and it'll be my first so wish me luck. By the way, any ideas as to what should happen after the lemon? Should it just end? I'm up for any good ideas!

By the way, if I do write a lemon, I won't post it on here, but adult fanfiction. I will post a new chapter, but the lemon will be cut out. The last thing I need is for to hunt me down lol. Calling me a perv!

Me: O HELP!

Yu-Gi-Oh crew: Were not helping you after you took FIVE months to update this story!

That long? O.O holy! FORGIVE ME! ( being chased by Marik and Bakura)

Bakura/Marik: WE WANT OUR LEMON DAMN YOU!

Anzu: Eh-heh…..I won't be held responsible for what they do to you either --

O.o AHHHH!

YGO crew: READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
